Yuuka No Sagasu
by Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka
Summary: Chap. 7 APDET! "Karena kalian adalah reingkarnasi Hoshiki dan Hoshika penjaga Fukuroo-sama." ALWAYS BOYS LOVE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Owari, eh? :p *Read and Review, please?*
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Hola minna~ saya Author baru, akhirnya setelah perjuangan panjang sampai berabad-abad yang lalu(Lebay), saya bisa buat Fanfic Naruto juga~ senangnya :)

Terima kasih banyaaaaaaakkkk sekali untuk Aicchan-senpai dan Kuchiki-senpai yang meluangkan waktunya untuk membalas YM dan e-mail saya dan membantu saya hingga sampai saat ini *peluk-peluk Aicchan-senpai dan Kuchiki-senpai*XD

Nah, ini fanfic pertamaku. Semoga fanfic saya bisa menghibur Minna-san~

Tapi, sebelumnya maaf lho kalau banyak kesalahan dan kekuranganya, maklum Author baru *Ngeles*

Mohon bantuannya Senpai-Senpai yang saya hormati!!XDXDXD

_

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Sasuke! Tapi NaruSasu dengan berat hati saya mengatakan bahwa kedua chara tersebut milik Masashi Kishimoto. Kapan ya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei memberikan Naruto kepada saya? *ngarep mode:ON*

Summary: Naruto yang baru saja pindah sekolah asrama khusus laki-laki, harus berhadapan dengan teman sekamarnya yang terus menggodanya.

Story by: Mikazuki Chizuka

Rated: T dulu deh, belom kuat bikin M. Otak bejat saya lagi nggak mau jalan XD.

Pairing: SasuNaru forever… yeah..!!! slight NejiGaa and ItaDeiSaso. (Yang nggak suka YAOI, harap tekan tombol back.  )

Genre: Romance/ Friendship/Supranatural? Bener nggak sih?

Di sini Deidara jadi kakak laki-lakinya Naruto XD.

Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara: 14 tahun.

Neji, Sasori and Itachi: 16 tahun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

oOo YUUKA NO SAGASU oOo

Chap. 1 (Déjà vu)

Pada malam hari di lorong sebuah sekolah, terlihat sesosok laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedang berjalan agak tergesa-gesa sekaligus menggerutu tidak jelas, dia terus melangkahkan kakinya di bawah remang-remang lampu yang menjadi sumber cahaya baginya.

Tidak hanya lampu, tapi sinar bulan pun senantiasa menemani langkah sang lelaki yang menerobos dari deretan jendela kaca yang terpampang. Sepi, tidak ada seseorang pun. Hanya dirinya yang berada di tempat itu, terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan apapun.

"SMP KONOHA GAKUEN? Huh! Padahal aku sudah suka di sekolahku yang lama. Kenapa aku harus pindah ke sekolah yang baru?!" sedikit terdengar bentakan dari sosok tersebut. Dia juga tau, percuma dia bertanya dengan nada kesal, toh, tidak akan ada yang membalas pertanyaanya.

Sosok tersebut bernama Namikaze Naruto, dia adalah murid baru di SMP KONOHA GAKUEN, pindahan dari SMP SUNA GAKUEN. Di sekolahannya yang baru, Naruto di tempatkan di kelas VIII A. Sejak tadi dia terlihat sangat kesal, karena sendari tadi dia sedang mencari-cari sebuah kamar yang akan di tempatinya.

Alasannya pindah sekolah adalah untuk memenuhi keinginan sang ayah, menurutnya alasan itu tidak logis, atau bisa di katagorikan alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Apalagi sekolah yang di tempatinya sekarang adalah sekolah khusus laki-laki.

Memang tidak ada salahnya mengingat dirinya adalah laki-laki, tapi yang paling ia tidak suka adalah sekolah berasrama, yang berarti kebebasannya akan terkurung hingga waktu yang di tentukan.

Naruto terus berjalan mencari-cari kamar bernomer 21 dari 100 kamar yang ada. Kamar nomer 21 adalah kamar yang akan tempatinya. Yang dia ketahui 1 kamar di tempati oleh 2 orang, yang berarti di kamarnya yang baru, dia tidak akan sendirian.

Naruto hampir menyerah mencari kamar nomer 21, tapi dia langsung berubah pikiran saat tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu dengan kamar bernomer 21. Dengan berjalan sedikit tergesa-gesa, akhirnya dia sekarang sudah berada tepat di depan kamar yang dicarinya.

Dengan sedikit perasaan ragu Naruto pun memutar kenop pintu perlahan sehingga akhirnya pintu itu pun sedikit terbuka, dengan dorongan yang lumayan keras, akhirnya pintu kamar tersebut terbuka sepenuhnya.

Kesan pertama yang di lihat Naruto adalah, semuanya yang berada di ruangan ini berwarna biru, kamarnya yang lumayan luas, di desain sangat mewah dengan masing-masing terdapat dua ranjang berukuran King-size, dan peralatan yang menambah kesan terlalu mewah bagi Naruto.

Jendela yang terbuka berukuran sekitar 2mx3m yang menampilkan pemandangan alam yang luar biasa indahnya mengingat kamarnya berada di lantai 4 dari 6 lantai yang ada. Dia juga dapat melihat di salah satu ranjang tersebut terdapat sesosok laki-laki yang terbaring di ranjangnya sedang membaca majalah.

Naruto pun masuk ke kamar tersebut dan menutup pintunya perlahan, lalu berjalan menuju ranjang yang kosong, ia pun duduk di tepi ranjang tersebut dan meletakan kopernya di kolong ranjang. Rupanya perlakuan Naruto mengusik laki-laki yang sedang membaca majalah tersebut, hal itu di buktikan dengan sosok yang sebelumnya belum pernah di kenalnya itu sedang memandang kearahnya.

'Tampan,' batin Naruto tanpa sadar.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?!" Tanya sosok tersebut sinis.

Naruto tergagap dan menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan gemetar, "Ma..maaf, sa..saya penghuni baru di kamar ini. Se..sekali lagi maaf kalau menganggu."

"Namamu?" tanya laki-laki tersebut yang sekarang sudah duduk di tepi ranjangnya berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Na.. Namikaze Naruto," kata Naruto masih gemetar. Sosok itu berjalan mendekati Naruto dan menunduk memandangi wajah Naruto yang sekarang merona merah. 'Manis,' batin sosok tersebut.

"Uchiha Sasuke," kata sosok tersebut yang ternyata bernama Sasuke. Sasuke terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, hal ini membuat Naruto tidak nyaman dan bergerak gelisah.

"Ma..maaf Uchiha-san, bisakah anda sedikit menjauh dariku?" kata Naruto semakin menunduk. Tapi permintaan itu tidak di kabulkan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke semakin mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Sepertinya permintaan anda tidak bisa saya kabulkan Namikaze-san," kata Sasuke meraih dagu Naruto dan mengecup bibir Naruto singkat dan langsung melepaskannya. Butuh waktu 10 detik untuk Naruto memproses kejadian tersebut. Setelah sadar…

"HUWA..!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TEME?!!" teriak Naruto seraya mendorong Sasuke yang terpental di ranjangnya.

"Hei! Jangan berteriak sekeras itu DOBE!!" seru Sasuke yang sekarang sudah kembali duduk di ranjangnya.

"APA KAMU BILANG?! AKU BUKAN DOBE! KAMU YANG TEME!!! DAN ASAL KAU TAU SAJA! AKU BUKAN PEREMPUAN!!" seru Naruto balik tidak terima di sebut 'Dobe'.

"Memang siapa yang bilang kamu perempuan? Gunakan logikamu, untuk apa seseorang perempuan bersekolah di sekolah asrama khusus laki-laki?" kata Sasuke datar.

Hal ini membuat Naruto terdiam. Kalau di pikir-pikir, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Untuk apa perempuan bersekolah di sekolah asrama khusus laki-laki? Kecuali perempuan tersebut tidak normal. Sekarang Naruto benar-benar merasa dirinya bodoh.

"Dan apakah hal itu tidak membuktikan bahwa dirimu Dobe?" kata Sasuke kembali mendekat kearah Naruto yang tidak sadar.

"Oh, mungkin aku ubah sedikit. 'Dobe-ku yang manis,'" kata Sasuke yang wajahnya sekarang sudah berada di depan wajah Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar semua itu langsung tersadar dan mendorong Sasuke keras dan sukses membuat Sasuke terjatuh dari ranjang Naruto.

"Berhenti mendorongku terus Dobe!" bentak Sasuke yang berdiri dari jatuhnya.

"Jangan menggodaku terus Teme! Aku ini laki-laki! Aku masih normal!" bentak Naruto geram yang merasa nama baiknya di lecehkan oleh 'rambut bebek pantat ayam Uchiha' satu ini. Sepertinya Naruto sudah mendapatkan nama yang pas untuk Sasuke.

"Akan aku buat kau tidak normal lagi Dobe!" kata Sasuke yang sudah naik di ranjang Naruto lagi dan siap menyerang Naruto. Naruto yang merasakan rambu-rambu bahaya langsung turun dari ranjangnya dan berlari menuju pintu kamar mereka. Tapi sial bagi Naruto karena pintunya sudah di kunci.

"Apa kau mencari ini?" kata Sasuke seraya mengacungkan kunci yang Naruto yakini bahwa kunci itu adalah kunci kamar mereka.

"Sejak kapan kau mengunci pintu ini Teme?" tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"Itu tidak penting, yang penting sekarang hanya ada aku dan kamu," kata Sasuke berlari mendekat kearah Naruto. Naruto juga berlari menghindari terjangan Sasuke. Dan jadilah mereka berdua berlari-lari di dalam kamar. Menaiki meja, ranjang, kursi, almari dan lain sebagainya. Intinya Naruto berusaha agar dirinya tidak bisa di tangkap oleh Sasuke yang tiada henti-hentinya mengejar dirinya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Naruto yang sudah lelah, akhirnya dia terjatuh di ranjangnya dengan posisi badannya yang terlentang. Sedangkan Sasuke yang sepertinya juga kelelahan juga menjatuhkan diri ke ranjangnya.

"Hah..hah… aku capek Teme, jangan mengejarku lagi," kata Naruto yang berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi kau akan jadi miliku Dobe," kata Sasuke yang tergelepar di ranjang dengan posisi badan menyamping kearah Naruto.

"Heh!! Dabe Dobe Dabe Dobe, aku punya nama tau! Lagi pula siapa yang mau jadi milik pantat ayam kaya' kamu, hah?! Sudah aku bilang dari tadi kalau aku ini masih normal! N-O-R-M-A-L!!!" bentak Naruto kesal.

"Hah.. rupanya kau ini masih polos Dobe. Apakah kau tidak pernah mendengar opini sekolah asrama khusus laki-laki?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Naruto langsung memandang Sasuke dalam diam. Memang benar, Naruto pernah mendengar opini dari mantan teman di SMP-nya yang dulu kalau kebanyakan murid yang bersekolah di asrama laki-laki bisa menjadi tidak normal oleh karena nafsu seksualnya tidak bisa di lampiaskan kepada teman perempuannya.

Dan yang lebih mengerikan adalah kemungkinan besar murid-murid tersebut bisa menyukai sesama jenis. Yang berarti akan ada yang berstatus menjadi SEME dan UKE. Naruto langsung bergidik ngeri dan mengalihkan pandanganya dari Sasuke setelah mengingat opini yang di ceritakan oleh temanya itu.

"Mungkin orang luar beranggapan bahwa itu sebuah opini, tapi tidak di dalam. Karena semua itu adalah fakta." Jelas Sasuke menyeringai licik kearah Naruto yang sudah bergetar hebat.

"Te..Teme, ka..kau tidak akan macam-ma..macam 'kan?" tanya Naruto masih gemetar.

"Hari ini kau selamat Namikaze-san. Aku lelah…" kata Sasuke menutup matanya. Dia juga dapat mendengar helaan nafas lega dari arah Naruto.

Hening…

"Dobe?" kata Sasuke tetap menutup matanya..

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hei Dobe?! Kau dengar aku?!" kata Sasuke yang mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto. Sasuke lalu tersenyum lembut ketika mendapati Naruto yang sudah tertidur dengan wajah yang damai.

Sasuke berdiri dari tidurnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang Naruto sepelan yang dia bisa agar perlakuannya tidak membangunkan Naruto. 'Bahkan saat tidur pun dia kelihatan manis. Mungkin hari-hariku ke depan akan lebih bermakna,' batin Sasuke mengusap rambut pirang Naruto lembut dan mengecup keningnya sekilas.

Lalu di ambilnya selimut yang tersedia di ranjang, dengan hati-hati Sasuke menyelimuti Naruto sampai sebatas leher. Sempat tersenyum lembut, Sasuke pun kembali tiduran di ranjangnya.

Dengan perlahan ia mulai menutup matanya menikmati hembusan angin malam yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke sudah memasuki alam mimpinya. Dan sepertinya dia juga lupa menutup jendela kamarnya yang masih terbuka.

#

"Perkenalkan nama saya Namikaze Naruto, pindahan SMP SUNA GAKUEN, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya," kata Naruto membungkuk hormat setelah sekiranya selesai memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Baiklah Naruto, silahkan duduk di kursimu," kata seorang guru yang telah di ketahui oleh Naruto bernama Kakashi, atau lebih tepatnya Hatake Kakashi.

Naruto mencari kursi yang sekiranya kosong untuk di tempati, dan satu-satunya kursi yang kosong adalah kursi yang berada di samping kursi sesosok manusia yang sangat Naruto kenal, yang setia dengan ekspresinya yang datar dan rambut bebek pantat ayamnya.

Sempat mendengus kesal akhirnya Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi tersebut. Satu meja untuk dua orang. Begitulah keadaan kelas di SMP KONOHA GAKUEN yang dapat di lihat oleh Naruto.

Dan inilah keadaan Naruto sekarang, harus berbagi meja dengan orang yang hampir saja mengambil KEPERAWANANYA –er keperjakaannya, tadi malam sampai ia kelelahan dan tertidur. Uchiha Sasuke. Sebelumnya Naruto tidak pernah menduga bahwa dirinya akan sekelas dengan teman sekamarnya ini.

Mengabaikan nasib yang menimpanya, Naruto mengambil buku catatannya dan segera menulis materi pelajaran yang entah sejak kapan sudah tertulis di white board oleh Kakashi.

"Tidak aku sangka kita sekelas Dobe," bisik Sasuke pas di telinga Naruto yang sempat membuat Naruto agak sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Me..menjauhlah dariku Teme!" bisik Naruto gemetar tidak nyaman. Sasuke menyeringai licik. "Haruskah?" tanya Sasuke yang malah semakin mendekatkan dirinya kearah Naruto.

PLAK!!

"BERHENTI MENGGODAKU TEME!!" seru Naruto yang sekarang sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang terbengong tanpa mengindahkan tatapan bingung dari seisi kelasnya.

"Maaf mengganggu berlangsungnya pelajaran anda Kakashi-sensei, saya hanya butuh waktu untuk pergi ke toilet," kata Naruto meminta izin kepada Kakashi yang sempat terusik dengan suara kegaduhan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Baiklah," kata kakashi memberi izin kepada Naruto. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan keputusan gurunya, Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan kelas tersebut. Seketika itu juga kelas menjadi sangat ribut.

"Tenang semuanya dan mulai catat materi yang saya berikan!" perintah Kakashi yang kembali tulis-menulis di white board.

Kelas itu pun menjadi hening, semua murid mulai berkonsentrasi kepada pelajaran yang di berikan. Hanya satu orang saja yang tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Yaitu Uchiha Sasuke, dia masih kepikiran dengan peristiwa yang baru saja menimpanya. Tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Sasuke bahwa ada seseorang murid baru yang berani menamparnya. Menampar keturunan dari klan yang bernama Uchiha.

'Heh! Menarik,' batin Sasuke menyeringai licik.

_`Apa yang membuatmu berkata menarik Uchiha?`_

Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya mencari sosok teman sekelasnya yang mempunyai rambut berwarna merah. Setelah ketemu, Sasuke dapat melihat seringai kecil dari sang pemilik. Suara tadi, Sasuke sudah tidak heran lagi, bahwa salah satu temannya bisa membaca pikiranya dan menggunakan telepati walau jarak mereka lumayan jauh.

_`Kau sangat menggangguku Gaara, bisakah kau tidak seenaknya menggunakan kelebihanmu?` _balas Sasuke mendengus kesal.

Gaara, atau bisa di bilang Sabaku no Gaara, terlahir di klan Sabaku yang bisa membaca pikiran lawan dan pengguna telepati. Sejak pertama kali Sasuke bertemu dengan Gaara, Sasuke sudah di kejutkan oleh kelebihan Gaara, tetapi tidak untuk saat ini.

_`Apakah hal menarik itu murid baru tadi? Ho… kenapa dengan wajahmu yang merah itu?`_ tanya Gaara yang tentunya dengan telepati. Karena telepati hanya bisa di dengar dan di balas oleh lawan bicara yang sudah di tentukan oleh penggunanya.

_`Tidak ada urusannya denganmu 'kan? Dan jangan membaca pikiranku lagi!`_ bentak Sasuke yang masih menggunakan telepati. Dan Sasuke pun memegang pipinya yang mungkin sekarang berwarna merah karena mendapat tamparan yang lumayan keras dari Dobe-nya tersayang.

Sasuke merasa bahwa Gaara sekarang sudah memutus hubungan telepati dengan dirinya, tetapi dia harus tetap waspada dengan pikirannya, karena bisa-bisa Gaara membaca pikiranya lagi. Sasuke sempat menyeringai senang saat mengenang dirinya yang mengecup bibir ranum Naruto tadi malam. Menurutnya itu adalah detik-detik terindah yang pernah dia alami.

Menghela nafas, akhirnya dia pun kembali memusatkan konsentrasinya yang sempat buyar dan kembali mencatat materi yang tertulis di white board.

Sekitar 45 menit pelajaran berlangsung dan menit itu pula Naruto belum kembali dari acara ritual ke toiletnya. Mau tidak mau hal ini membuat Sasuke sedikit cemas. 5 menit kemudian Sasuke semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto, akhirnya dia berinisiatif untuk menyusul Naruto ke toilet.

"Maaf Sensei, bolehkah saya izin sebentar ke toilet?" kata Sasuke yang sekarang sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

Kakashi pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke. "Baiklah, jika kau bertemu dengan Namikaze-san, tolong ajak dia kembali ke kelas ini, saya khawatir kalau dia tersesat, dia baru di sini," kata Kakashi memberi izin. Sasuke pun mengangguk dan berjalan keluar dari kelasnya.

Setelah sudah terbebas dari kelasnya, Sasuke pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet. Beberapa lama kemudian akhirnya dia sampai ke toilet. Dia pun memutar kenop pintu toilet tersebut.

"SIAPA SAJA TOLONG AKU!!"

Sasuke langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya setelah mendengar teriakan suara minta tolong tersebut. 'Sepertinya aku kenal suara itu,' batin Sasuke mulai mengingat-ingat.

"OI..!! TOLONG!!" teriak seseorang semakin jelas terdengar di telinga Sasuke.

"NARUTOO..!!" seru Sasuke terlonjak kaget setelah benar-benar mengetahui dengan pasti kalau itu suara Naruto, dengan tangannya dia membentuk segel 'Tora' dan menutup matanya. Beberapa menit kemudian tepatnya saat Sasuke membuka matanya, dia merasa bahwa dirinya sedang berada di hadapan sebuah jendela terbuka.

"OI TEME!!!"

Dengan sebagian tubuh atasnya yang sekarang sudah diantara lubang jendela, Sasuke pun memandang kebawah, Sasuke sangat kaget melihat keadaan Naruto yang mengenaskan, dengan tangan kirinya yang memegang erat pada sebuah tembok yang sudah di desain agak menonjol, dan tangan kanannya membawa sesuatu yang berbulu.

'Tunggu dulu, berbulu?' batin Sasuke merasa aneh.

'KENAPA KAU MALAH MELAMUN TEME!! AYO BANTU AKU!!" seru Naruto frustasi. Sasuke langsung tersadar dari lamunanya dan segera membantu Naruto keluar dari peristiwa yang tidak menguntungkan baginya itu. Sasuke pun mengulurkan tanganya kearah Naruto.

"Ayo Dobe!" seru Sasuke berusaha menggapai tangan Naruto.

"Dia yang perlu di selamatkan terlebih dahulu Teme!" seru Naruto seraya mengacungkan sesuatu yang berbulu berwarna putih tadi, setelah Sasuke cermati baik-baik, tenyata sesuatu berbulu itu adalah seekor kucing. Sasuke mengangguk dan segera memegang kucing tersebut lalu membawanya ke atas dan menurunkannya ke lantai.

Sekarang kini tugas Sasuke untuk menyelamatkan Naruto. Saat hendak menuju ke jendela, tiba-tiba Naruto -yang ternyata sudah berhasil selamat dari kondisinya- tanpa sengaja melompat kearah Sasuke.

Tadinya Naruto berniat melompat kelantai, tapi takdir ya takdir. Mereka berdua pun terjatuh dengan posisi Sasuke berada di bawah dan Naruto menindih tubuh Sasuke, dan peristiwa Déjà vu pun terjadi, tanpa sengaja dan di luar dugaan Naruto, dia telah merasakan ada sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya... dan sesuatu yang hangat….

_

_

_

Tu Be Kontinyu…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Huaaah….!!! Kenpa Fic saya jadi Gaje gene seh?!! *pundung di pojokan meratapi nasib –di kubur hidup-hidup-*

Haduh!!! Kenapa saya membuat Sasuke jadi rada-rada OOC yak?!! *tanya kenapa?!*

Uwahh!!! Saya benar-benar sudah gila!! Fic Gaje gene di post!!

Maap kalau kependekan, ini 'kan baru Chap. 1. Jadi yah begitulah *di lempar bakiak*

O ya, tentang kelebihan Gaara itu, saya Cuma ngarang doangXDD. Ada yang tau nggak kenapa ada sesuatu ke janggalan di diri Sasuke? Pas Naruto nanya, "Sejak kapan kau mengunci pintu ini Teme?" n pas Sasuke dengan tangannya membentuk segel Tora dan menutup matanya trus tiba-tiba bisa ada di tempatnya Naruto tadi? Trus pas Naruto bisa dengan sendirinya naik ke jendela tanpa bantuan Sasuke? Kalau pengen tau, jawabanya di Chap selanjutnya… *di tabok*

Bei De Wai~ Deidara, Sasori, Itachi dan Neji bakal muncul di Chap depan. Kaya'nya sih.*di sambit pake golok*

O ya, kemungkinan fic saya bakal naik ke rated M –menyeringai licik-

Tapi jika tidak ada yang setuju bakal saya pertimbangkan. Akan saya bandingkan antara yang setuju dan tidak setuju.

Sekali lagi terima kasih buat khususnya Aicchan-senpai yang sudah bersedia membantu saya dari Sign up hingga Nge-Post-in nih Fic Gaje. Maaf ya Senpai kalau saya nggak dong-dong, karena saya termasuk orang yang lemot DX.

Dan tidak ketinggalan juga Kuchiki-senpai yang bersedia membantu saya dan menjawab pertanyaan saya jika ada yang ingin saya tanyakan.^^

Jadi, bersediakah anda meREVIEW Fic saya?

Atau ada yang mau me FLAME Fic saya?

Boleh-boleh saja, karena saya ini pecinta kebebasan, jadi anda-anda sekalian bebas mengeluarkan pendapat yang ingin di sampaikan kepada saya. Saya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati ^^

Nb: BAGI PARA SENPAI-SENPAI YANG SAYA HORMATI, JANGAN HIATUS MEMBUAT FIC SASUNARU!!!!! AYO PERJUANGKAN FIC SASUNARU!!! *di bunuh rame-rame karena kebanyakan ngomong*

Ya udah deh, Read & Review/Read & Flame-nya saya tunggu =)

Ja nee minna~~ ^^

Mikazuki Chizuka.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Uwah~ maap baru Apdet! Terpaksa karena MID SEMESTER telah menghalangi saiya untuk nerusin Fanfic ini. Ini aja saiya nekat buatnya =.='.

Terima kasih untuk para Senpai yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk memberi REVIEW kepada Fanfic pertama saiya. Saiya jadi punya semangat untuk melanjutkan Fanfic pertama saiya ini untuk ke jenjang yang lebih meyakinkan *senyum setan*

Setelah hasil perbandingan dari para peREVIEW-senpai yang masuk, ternyata ke banyakan memilih ES LEMON!! Jadi saiya akan menuruti permintaan para Senpai!

Ini Fanfic sekaligus menjadi Fanfic pertama saiya yang berated M alias ES LEMON yang ANGET *di kemplang*

_

Reply Review…

**Xarlzi'xeNa-Roz:** Wai~ makasih Senpai udah repot-repot nge-ripiu, tapi maaf nih Senpai, saiya jadi naikin ratednya jadi rated M, alasannya karena banyak peREVIEW-Senpai yang memilih Es Lemon. Sekali lagi maaf ya Senpai :(. Jawaban dari pertanyaan Senpai akan bermulai di Chap . tapi sayang Senpai nggak bisa baca fanfic saiya yang ratednya M ini. DX. O ya, Senpai jangan Hiatus bikin fic SasuNaru! Ya..ya..ya..? *di lempar bakiak karena kebanyakan ngomong*

**Hiwatari Nana-chan.7ven:** Hoa~ terima kasih atas ripiu-nya Senpai..!! jawaban atas pertanyaan Senpai akan saiya jawab di Chap.2 ini, hehe… ada Es Lemonnya Senpai XDD. Makasih juga atas pujiannya:) tapi, walaupun menurut Senpai saiya (sebagai Author baru) tatacara penulisanya sudah bagus, tetap saiya harus belajar dari Senpai-Senpai yang lebih pengalaman dari saiya, termasuk harus belajar dari Nana-chan'Senpai juga ^^

**Shia Ryuka:** Hehe… makasih atas waktunya untuk me-ripiu fanfic saiya dan pujiannya. Iya, Sasu memang genit *nyengir kuda* *di Chidori*

**Nazuki Kyouru:** ^^ makasih Senpai atas Ripiu-nya, abilitynya Sasuke ya gitu deh…XD *di bunuh* O ya, tentang jendela yang terbuka itu, ya jendela yang terbuka, gimana ya jelasinnya? *tanya gimana?* Eh? Huwai.. saiya jadi punya poin penting! Makasih ya Senpai, gara-gara Senpai saiya jadi punya tambahan ilmu pen-detail-an *ilmu apaan tuh?* maksudnya; misalnya ada jendela yang tadinya tertutup terus di buka, gitu. Tapi sepertinya di bagian ini saiya kurang pendetailan, hehe.. *di timpuk* jawaban dari pertanyaan Senpai akan saiya bahas di Chap.2 ini..XD

**..:** Hie~ Fanfic saiya memang nista *di gamprat* sesuai janji saiya, saiya beri Senpai Es Lemon anget *di rasengan* makasih Senpai atas ripiunya^^

**Yuuzu-Chan: **Ih Waw.. makasih Senpai atas ripiunyaXD, Senpai juga Author baru ya? Tapi tetep aja duluan Senpai yang masuk di FFN Naruto ini, jadi saiya tetep harus memanggil anda dengan sebutan Senpai*maksa mode:ON* nyiheee.. pertanyaan Senpai akan saiya jawab di chap iniXD ini juga pesanan khusus Es Lemonya..

**Nana YazuChi:** makasih Senpai atas ripiunya, tapi maaf ya Senpai, Fic ini jadi saiya ganti ratednya jadi M. maaf kalau mengecewakan Senpai:(

**Alluka Niero:** Typo? Itu apaan sih Senpai? *di sambit* tapi beneran Senpai, saiya nggak tau *melas*. Nih Senpai, pesanan Es Lemonya sudah saiya antarkan *di tabok* nyahhaahahaaa… makasih ya Senpai atas ripiunya.

.**hAruHi-kAoRu.:** Weish…!! Wokee Senpai!! Saiya lanjutin.. makasih atas ripiunya^^

**Chiaki Megumi: **Eh Senpai.. JANGAN HIATUS DONG!! Hiks..hiks.. Fanfic Senpai 'kan bagus, jangan ya, jangan ya?*ngarep mode:ON* makasih Senpai atas ripiu-nya.

**NakamaLuna:** Senpai benar, ada kesalahan teknis di sini, makasih ya Senpai atas pemberitahuannya^^ *sembah sujud* pertanyaan Senpai akan di jawab di sini:) Nyahaha… Es Lemonya datang…!!!* teriak2 gaje pake toa Masjid*

**lovely lucifer:** Sasu memang mesum!! *di lempar* pertanyaan Senpai bakal saiya jawab di Chap ini^^ O ya khusus buat Senpai, ada kejutan buat Senpai*menyeringai licik*:) pesanan NejiGaa Senpai datang…………….!!!

**BrunoNadhGravano:** Yeayhi… hehe… ini nggak kependekan ya? Saiya kira kependekan XDD. Makasih Senpai atas ripiu^^

**Sefa-sama:** Nggak kependekan ya? Pas nggak Senpai? Tapi di Chap. 2 ini bakal panjangXDD.. Kayaknya sih *di tabok*. Pertanyaan Senpai akan saiya jawab di di sini.

**Genk Orochimaruk:** Makasih atas ripiunya Senpai^^. Ini pesanan Es Lemon Anget aka rated M-nya.. hwehehehe…

**Vi-chan Uchiha:** makasih Senpai atas ripiunya..^^ Ah.. ini pesanan Es Lemon angetnya datang…

**Genzeki Ryota:** Neh.. udah Zuki Apdet! Tenangnya aja kawan, saiya nggak bakal mbunuh kamu pas MID!... –Tapi setelah MID, hehe… XDD *di gamprat Ryota* makasih atas ripiunya boy… O ya, kenapa ga sign up?

**Sana Uchimaki: **Oke Senpai, saiya maju…*di kemplang* ini rated M-nya udah saiya Apdet…

**Aicchan:** Hyah… akhirnya Senpai R n R my Fic, Zuki tunggu-tunggu nih ripiu XDD. O ya, khusus untuk NejiGaa… baca aja deh Senpai, hehe… -makasih atas ripiu dan bantuannya^^ jawaban dari pertanyaan Senpai akan saiya jawab di Fic iniXD

_

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Sasuke! Tetep! Nggak bisa di ubah-ubah! *maksa*. Tapi kedua chara tersebut milik…

Masa'shi Kishimoto-sensei? *di tendang* *pake nanya lagi!*

Summary: Naruto yang baru saja pindah sekolah asrama khusus laki-laki harus berhadapan dengan teman sekamarnya yang terus menggodanya.

Story by: Mikazuki Chizuka

Rated: M alias ES LEMON ANGET!! Akhirnya otak bejat saiya mau jalan jugaXDD.

Pairing: Sasu x Naru !!! slight Neji x Gaa, and ItaDeiSaso.

Warning: ES LEMON ANGET!! ES LIME KECUT!! Yang nggak suka, tinggalkanlah halaman ini!!XDD

Genre: Romance/Supernatural

Di sini Deidara jadi kakak laki-lakinya Naruto XD

Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara: 14 tahun.

Neji, Sasori, Itachi, and Deidara: 16 tahun. (khusus buat Deidara, maaf buat Chap.1 kemaren.. umur anda tidak saiya sebutkan, penyakit pikun saiya lagi kumatXDD *Deidara; -nyiapin bazooka- Zuki: Tidaakk..!! –mental ke ujung dunia-*

**#*.*.*#**

"HYIAH…!! TEME HENTAI!!" teriak Naruto yang sekarang telah duduk dan memegangi bibirnya. Tentu saja di sertai dengan semburat merah di wajah Naruto.

Sasuke terduduk dari jatuhnya dan memandang ke arah Naruto, seringai licik pun sangat nampak jelas terlihat di wajah Sasuke, "Hentai? Memang siapa yang mulai duluan? Kau 'kan yang me-"

"ARGH!! TEME!! JANGAN DI LANJUTKAN!!" seru Naruto memotong perkataan Sasuke.

Menghela nafas panjang, Sasuke pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela kaca yang terbuka, menampilkan betapa indahnya langit lepas yang begitu menggoda untuk di lihat, dengan warna biru yang menambah kesempurnaan sang langit.

Memandang langit, Sasuke jadi teringat dengan sesosok manusia yang juga memiliki bola mata bewarna serupa dengan langit tersebut. Lantas, Sasuke pun memandang ke arah Naruto yang kini membisu dengan keadaan seperti semula. Dengan wajah yang merah sempurna dan kedua tangannya yang memegangi bibirnya.

"Dobe, ayo kita lakukan lagi, tetapi lebih dari ini," kata Sasuke di sertai seringai jahil.

Naruto memandang ke arah Sasuke penuh arti, berusaha mencari jawaban dari raut wajah Sasuke yang datar, namun hasilnya nihil. "Me..melakukan a..apa Teme?" tanya Naruto agak gemetar.

"Kau terlalu polos, itulah yang membuatku ingin menjadikan kau menjadi miliku," kata Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah meniadakan jarak antara dirinya dan Naruto. Sasuke mengambil kedua tangan mungil Naruto dengan kedua tangannya dan menahanya ke belakang tubuh Naruto, tentu saja hal ini membuat Naruto bergetar hebat sekaligus panik.

Sedangkan Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, dan sekali lagi mengecup bibir mungil Naruto lembut lalu melepaskannya, kecupan itu pun beralih ke cuping telinga Naruto. "Kau tau? Menjadikan kau miliku," desah Sasuke menggantung perkataanya.

"Seutuhnya," bisik Sasuke menyeringai licik.

#*.*.*#

oOo YUUKA NO SAGASU oOo

Chap. 2 (Pengalaman yang menegangkan)

"TIDAK!!" teriak Naruto seraya menendang keras perut Sasuke dengan kaki kanannya. Sasuke yang mendapat tendangan telak dari Naruto, langsung terdorong kebelakang hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok yang sudah berdiri kokoh di sana. "Ugh.." ringis Sasuke seraya memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit.

"SUDAH AKU BILANG! AKU MASIH NORMAL!" bentak Naruto seraya memegangi dadanya, dia dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Huh! Padahal wajahmu tidak berkata begitu Dobe," dengus Sasuke seraya membenarkan posisi duduknya berhadapan dengan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto membuang mukanya ke arah lain berusaha agar tidak terjadi kontak mata dengan Sasuke. Namun, tentu saja wajah Naruto yang masih memerah bisa sedikit terlihat oleh Sasuke.

Hening…

"Tentang kejadian tadi, bagaimana kau bisa berada di dalam posisi yang sangat mengenaskan seperti itu? Untung saja aku dengar teriakanmu tadi, kalau tidak mungkin kau sudah terjatuh dari lantai 3 ini," kata Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Se..seharusnya aku yang bertanya Teme, kenapa kamu bisa secepat itu sampai di sini? Padahal seingatku kelas kita berada di lantai 2, dan sekarang kamu bilang ini lantai 3. jaraknya jauh sekali 'kan?" tanya Naruto tanpa memandang ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau ini, jawab pertanyaanku dulu baru ajukan pertanyaanmu!" kata Sasuke memandang ke arah Naruto yang ternyata juga memandang ke arahnya.

"Seperti kataku tadi kepada Kakashi-sensei," kata Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk tanda mengerti dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Tentang kejadian kau bisa sampai di sini?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Karena aku baru di sini, jadi aku tidak begitu tau persis letak-letak ruangan di sini, istilah lainya, aku tersesat. Waktu aku mau kembali ke kelas, tanpa sengaja aku mendengar suara 'miaw…miaw…' dari arah jendela ini. Karena penasaran, aku ke sini. Setelah sampai –"

"Kau melihat ada kucing yang akan terjatuh dari jendela ini dan kau hendak menolongnya, tapi kau juga ikut terjatuh, begitukah?" tanya Sasuke sekaligus memotong penjelasan Naruto. Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Sasuke.

"Hah… ternyata aku tidak salah memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Dobe,'" kata Sasuke menghela nafas.

"A..apa maksudmu Teme?! Memang kenapa kalau aku menolongnya?! Kucing itu ju -Eh?! Kucingnya mana?!" seru Naruto berdiri dari duduknya setelah sadar bahwa sang kucing telah menghilang entah kemana.

"Entahlah, apakah kau baru sadar? Sudah dari tadi kucingnya pergi," kata Sasuke juga ikut berdiri.

"Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang Teme?! Kakinya terluka! Nanti kalau semakin parah bagaimana?! Kasian 'kan?!" seru Naruto frustasi. Sasuke memandang lekat-lekat ke arah Naruto terutama wajahnya yang menyiratkan kepanikan yang menurutnya agak berlebihan.

"Kau tambah manis dengan wajah seperti itu," kata Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto. "Andai saja kau tidak keras kepala seperti itu, mungkin aku sudah membawamu ke dunia khayalan yang nikmat," kata Sasuke lagi dan memegang pundak Naruto lalu mendorongnya hingga punggung Naruto menabrak tembok yang berada di belakangnya.

"Dan mungkin setelah kau merasakanya, kau akan menarik kata-katamu itu Dobe," kata Sasuke menyeringai nakal. Tanpa butuh waktu yang lama, tubuh Naruto sudah terhimpit diantara tubuh Sasuke dan tembok. Posisi yang sangat menguntungkan bagi Sasuke namun mungkin sangat merugikan bagi Naruto.

"A..apa yang akan kau lakukan Te..Teme?!" bentak Naruto panik.

"Diam dan nikmati 'permainan' yang akan kita mainkan," kata Sasuke kepada Naruto.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sasuke mulai melancarkan aksinya mengecup bibir Naruto yang terasa hangat di bibirnya. Awalnya hanya kecupan, tapi lama kelamaan Sasuke mulai melumat bibir Naruto dengan ganasnya. Lidahnya pun membuka belahan bibir mungil Naruto.

Lalu dengan gerakan cepat, lidahnya sudah melesak masuk ke dalam dan mulai menyapu langit-langit rongga mulut Naruto. Sasuke juga dapat mendengar desahan kecil dari bibir Naruto, hal ini semakin membuat Sasuke menggila dan semakin melumat bibir Naruto dalam, hingga saliva mereka menetes dan kemungkinan terjatuh di seragam yang mereka kenakan.

Sasuke agak terlonjak kaget saat Naruto membalas ciumannya, kedua tangan Naruto pun sekarang sudah berada di leher Sasuke. Tentu hal seperti ini tidak di sia-siakan oleh Sasuke. Dengan tangan kanannya, Sasuke mulai meraba punggung Naruto lalu memeluknya erat, bibirnya pun beralih ke leher Naruto yang menurutnya agak lebih menggoda untuk di nikmati.

"Ngg.. Sa...suke…" desahan Naruto pun terdengar begitu menggoda di telinga Sasuke, desahan yang meminta lebih. Entah sejak kapan Naruto memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan nama aslinya, namun hal itu tidak begitu penting dalam keadaan seperti ini, bukanya setiap orang akan melupakan sesuatu apapun setelah mendapatkan yang lebih dari itu? Dan mungkin yang Naruto rasakan adalah kelebihan itu.

Kaki kanan Sasuke sekarang sudah berada di antara kedua kaki Naruto, Sasuke menaikan kaki kananya hingga pahanya mencapai selangkaan Naruto yang menonjol, Sasuke mulai mengesekan pahanya di selangkaan Naruto dengan gerakan perlahan.

"AHH~ Sa..sasuke… Ng… ngeh, Ah…!" desah Naruto keras, tubuhnya pun menggeliat tak nyaman. Desahan Naruto malah membuat Sasuke menggesekan pahanya semakin cepat di selangkaan Naruto, membuat Naruto semakin mendesah lebih keras penuh kenikmatan. Bibir Sasuke pun masih bekerja di leher Naruto, hisapan penuh nafsu dari Sasuke di leher Naruto membuahkan hasil berupa beberapa tanda merah yang sangat ketara di sana.

Tangan kiri Sasuke mulai membuka kancing baju seragam Naruto satu persatu. Tanpa butuh waktu yang lama, kancing baju seragam Naruto sudah terlepas dari lubang kancing yang mengaitnya. Dada indah Naruto pun tidak luput dari pandangan nakal Sasuke. Lidah Sasuke pun beralih ke kedua tonjolan yang berada di dada Naruto. Bibir Sasuke pun mulai melumat tonjolan tersebut dengan penuh perasaan.

"Ng… Ah… ngg.. ah~" desah Naruto merasakan sekujur tubuhnya mulai melemas, kedua tangannya pun memegang rambut hitam Sasuke lalu meremasnya pertanda bahwa dia sedang menikmati perlakuan Sasuke terhadapnya. Gerakan di selangkaan Naruto pun semakin cepat hingga membuat Sasuke kewalahan menghadapinya.

Namun, bukan Uchiha namanya kalau hanya puas dengan cara seperti ini. Tangan kiri Sasuke mulai beraksi lagi dengan membuka kancing celana panjang yang Naruto kenakan. Setelah berhasil, di turunkannya perlahan pengait resleting celana tersebut hingga akhirnya terbuka sepenuhnya. Tapi ternyata benda yang di cari Sasuke tertutupi oleh sesuatu yang bernama 'celana dalam'.

Mungkin semua orang beranggapan bahwa seseorang yang terlahir di Klan Uchiha itu orangnya selalu tenang dan pendiam. Tetapi ternyata anggapan tersebut mungkin melenceng jauh untuk keturunan Uchiha satu ini.

Alasanya? Karena sekarang, dengan gerakan cepat, tangan kiri Sasuke sudah masuk di celana dalam Naruto dan memijat lembut tonjolan yang sangat menggoda di sana. Tentu saja perlakuan Sasuke ini membuat Naruto mengerang sekeras-kerasnya yang dia bisa.

Seorang Uchiha memang terbukti kepintaranya. Buktinya Sasuke bisa memanfaatkan tempat dan keadaan yang menurutnya sangat menguntungkan untuk berbuat sesukanya di tempat yang sangat sepi dan jauh dari jangkauan orang seperti saat ini. Kesempatan memuaskan hasratnya dan 'memanjakan' teman barunya.

Kegiatan kaki kanan Sasuke yang bekerja di selangkaan Naruto pun terhenti, di gantikan dengan tangan kiri Sasuke yang sekarang telah meremas-remas sesuatu yang sendari tadi belum di nikmatinya, hingga membuat 'sesuatu' yang ada pada diri Naruto menegang dengan sempurna. Di rasakannya sesuatu cairan hangat yang membasahi tanganya, Sasuke menyeringai senang saat hal yang di tunggunya secepat ini keluar dari sarangnya.

"Cepat sekali. Kau memang hebat Dobe. Tidak salah aku memilihmu," bisik Sasuke.

"Uh… ah… i..ini gara-gara kau Teme! Kalau sa –AH!!~" perkataan Naruto terpotong dan tergantikan oleh desahan yang menggairahkan. Sasuke kembali meremas 'benda' Naruto dengan keras, hal inilah yang membuat Naruto mendesah. Dan lagi-lagi cairan Naruto pun tumpah di tangan kiri Sasuke.

Setelah merasa cukup, di tariknya tangan kiri Sasuke dari selangkaan Naruto. Sasuke pun menjilat cairan Naruto yang masih menempel di jari-jari tangan kirinya.

"Wajahmu manis, tubuhmu manis, dan tidak aku sangka 'itu'mu juga manis," kata Sasuke masih menjilati cairan Naruto. Naruto pun kelihatan terengah-engah dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

"Ka..kau yang membuatku jadi seperti ini Teme!" bentak Naruto yang masih berada di pelukan Sasuke.

"Bukan kalimat itu yang aku inginkan keluar dari bibirmu Dobe, tapi kalimat yang lain," bisik Sasuke pas di telinga Naruto.

"Baiklah Teme, kau berhasil membuatku tidak normal," kata Naruto menyerah.

"Kalimat itu sudah cukup untuk melanjutkan kegiatan kita yang sempat tertunda," kata Sasuke kembali melumat bibir Naruto dengan penuh kenikmatan dan nafsu yang mulai membara di antara kedua insan tersebut, mungkin sekarang akan lebih memuaskan untuk Sasuke karena berhasil meluluhkan Naruto, dan mungkin akan lebih menantang dari sebelumnya.

#

"Huh! Dasar bel sialan! Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi kau akan menjadi miliku seutuhnya Dobe," gerutu Sasuke yang sukses membuat wajah Naruto merona merah. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di kantin sekolah mereka.

"Te..Teme, jaga bicaramu! Kita masih berada di kantin," kata Naruto seraya memandang orang-orang yang asyik berkutat dengan makanannya.

"Tapi memang benarkan?! Gara-gara bel sialan itu, kita jadi tidak bisa melanjutkan kegiatan yang kita lakukan tadi!" bentak Sasuke kesal. Terlihat semburat merah yang menghiasi wajah Naruto saat mengingat dirinya akan melakukan 'itu' dengan Sasuke.

"Su..sudahlah Teme, lagi pula kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku 'kan?" kata Naruto mengingatkan.

Sasuke termenung sejenak, lalu dia berkata, "Pertanyaan yang mana?"

"Ya ampun Teme! Pertanyaan kenapa tadi kau bisa secepat itu sampai di tempat aku hampir terjatuh tadi lho!" kata Naruto geram.

"Oh, yang itu. Masa' kau belum mengetahuinya?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Teme! Kamu ini! Aku nanya malah kamu balik nanya!" bentak Naruto kesal.

"Hah.. Dobe, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku! Kau punya kelebihan juga 'kan?" tanya Sasuke yang sukses membuat wajah Naruto menjadi panik. "Ke..kelebihan apa Teme?" tanya Naruto agak terbata-bata.

"Bilang saja, aku juga mempunyai kelebihan kok, tak perlu sekhawatir itu," kata Sasuke datar dan di sambut oleh wajah keterkejutan Naruto. "Da..dari mana kau tau kalau aku mempunyai kelebihan?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Itu tidak penting, yang penting sekarang, aku hanya ingin mengetahui kelebihanmu," kata Sasuke agak mendesak Naruto. Naruto hanya menunduk, dan perlahan dia pun berkata, "Pengendali Banyuuinryoku(1), tentunya dengan kedua tanganku, aku belum bisa mengendalikan kelebihanku hanya dengan satu tangan, itulah alasannya kenapa waktu itu aku tidak bisa menggunakan kelebihanku."

"Hanya satu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hanya?! Gampang sekali kau bilang kalau itu 'hanya'! Aku melatih kelebihanku dengan susah payah Teme!" bentak Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Kecilkan volume suaramu jika kau tidak ingin kehilangan kelebihanmu dalam waktu dekat," kata Sasuke memperingatkan. Naruto tersadar dan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hah.. untung tidak ada yang mendengar pertanyaanmu itu Dobe, kalau ada satu orang yang berstatus tidak mempunyai kelebihan sampai mendengarnya, habis sudah perjuanganmu untuk mematangkan kelebihanmu itu," kata Sasuke panjang lebar.

Hal ini membuat Naruto termenung, memang tadi adalah perlakuan paling bodoh yang pernah dia lakukan. Perkataan Sasuke memang benar adanya, kalau sampai ada orang yang berstatus tidak mempunyai kelebihan atau dengan kata lain orang biasa sampai mengetahuinya, kemungkinan besar kelebihan Naruto akan menghilang.

Dan kemungkinanya lagi, kelebihan itu akan berpindah ke orang biasa yang mengetahui rahasia itu. Itu adalah peraturan dan hukum yang harus di patuhi bagi orang yang mempunyai kelebihan.

Naruto merasa lega karena kelebihannya di ketahui oleh Sasuke yang ternyata juga mempunyai kelebihan. Karena seseorang yang mempunyai kelebihan, tidak akan kehilangan kelebihannya jikalau kelebihannya tersebut di ketahui oleh orang lain yang juga mempunyai kelebihan.

"Sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku Teme," kata Naruto.

"Seperti janjiku Dobe, kelebihanku adalah Shunshin(2) dan Kenshutsu(3)," ujar Sasuke.

"Hah.. Pantas saja kamu bisa secepat itu berpindah kesana-sini, dan segera mengetahui kelebihanku, ternyata…" kata Naruto menghela nafas.

"Heh.. tapi dengan keadaan yang seperti ini, kita bisa melakukan kegiatan seperti 'itu' 'kan?" goda Sasuke yang sukses mendapat timpukan sendok dari Naruto di kepalanya.

"'Kegiatan seperti itu' apa Uchiha?" tanya seseorang dari belakang Sasuke. Sasuke dan Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara tersebut, dan yang mereka dapati adalah dua orang manusia yang berdiri seraya memandang kearah Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Heh, kegiatan yang pastinya paling menyenangkan, Gaara," kata Sasuke datar. Kedua orang itu pun duduk di kursi yang kosong.

"Eh? Kau murid baru yang tadi 'kan?" kata seseorang yang di panggil Sasuke dengan sebutan Gaara kepada Naruto.

"I..iya. Perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal," kata Naruto seraya menjulurkan tangan kananya kearah Gaara. Gaara hanya tersenyum simpul dan menerima uluran tangan tersebut. "Sabaku no Gaara, panggil Gaara saja, aku sekelas denganmu" kata Gaara.

Dan Naruto pun mengalihkan uluran tanganya ke arah seseorang yang mempunyai ciri-ciri berambut coklat panjang di ikat dan mata yang tidak berpupil. 'Bagaimana seseorang yang matanya tidak berpupil bisa melihat?' pikir Naruto merasa aneh.

Gaara agak tertawa tertahan setelah mengetahui hal yang baru saja di pikirkan Naruto tadi. Laki-laki berambut panjang itu pun menerima uluran tangan Naruto dan berkata, "Hyuuga Neji, panggil Neji sudah cukup, kelas IX A," kata laki-laki tersebut yang ternyata bernama Neji.

"Ah, salam kenal Neji-senpai," kata Naruto seraya menarik kembali uluran tanganya. Sedangkan Neji hanya mengangguk.

"Ada apa kalian berdua ke sini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sinis.

"Ayolah Sasuke, kami hanya ingin berkenalan dengan teman baru kita, tidak ada salahnya 'kan?" kata Gaara melirik Naruto.

"Tidak akan ada salahnya jika kalian berdua tidak berada di sini," kata Sasuke ketus yang langsung mendapat sikutan yang lumayan keras dari tangan seseorang di perutnya.

"Bersikaplah sopan Teme!" bentak Naruto kesal.

Neji memandang ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan menusuk seakan ingin menghabisi Sasuke saat itu juga. Lalu Neji menghela nafas panjang dan berkata, "Tak apa, dia memang selalu bersikap seperti itu, sama sekali tidak ada bedanya dengan sang kakak."

Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Neji setelah mendengar perkataan Neji. Dia tertarik dengan dua kata terakhir yang di lontarkan oleh Neji. "Sang kakak? Jadi Teme ini punya kakak ya?" tanya Naruto seraya menunjuk Sasuke dengan telunjuk jari tangan kanannya.

"Oh… apakah keturunan Uchiha satu ini tidak pernah memberitahumu tentang hal itu, Naruto?" tanya Gaara yang langsung mendapat anggukan semangat dari Naruto.

"Dasar," dengus Neji menatap Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang kehilangan kata-kata.

"Teme, sekarang jelaskan!" perintah Naruto menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

Pada awalnya Sasuke tidak terlalu mengindahkan tatapan Naruto. Tetapi, lama kelamaan Sasuke tidak kuat melihat tampang Naruto yang seperti anak kucing yang sengaja di buang oleh tuannya.

"Ayolah Dobe, jangan memandangku dengan tatapan seperti itu!" kata Sasuke merasa risih.

"Teme! Sesulit itukah kau mengatakanya?" seru Naruto mengembungkan pipinya. Sasuke mendengus kesal dan langsung menatap Naruto tajam. Tetapi yang di dapatinya adalah wajah Naruto yang semakin mengisyaratkan permohonan yang sangat terlalu berlebihan. Akhirnya Sasuke luluh juga di tatap Naruto sedemikian rupa.

"Namanya Uchiha Itachi, sekelas dengan Neji, puas?" kata Sasuke singkat. Naruto langsung memasang tampang paling manis setelah mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

'Uh… Dobe, kalau kau memasang tampang seperti itu, aku jamin keperjakaanmu akan hilang saat ini juga,' batin Sasuke mulai gusar.

Gaara terlihat sedikit menyeringai licik saat mengetahui apa yang sedang di pikirkan Sasuke. 'Selamat datang di dunia hitam Naruto. Tidak kusangka ternyata kita senasib,' batin Gaara memandang penuh arti ke arah Naruto.

Dan sepertinya Sasuke melupakan satu fakta penting yang berada di sekitarnya, bahwa bayang-bayang kelebihan seseorang sedang beraksi di dekatnya.

"Kalian belum memesan makanan?" tanya Neji.

"Ah… sampai lupa!" kata Naruto menepuk keningnya pelan.

"Ng… mungkin sepertinya memang kita tidak di takdirkan untuk menyantap makanan di jam istirahat yang ini," kata Gaara melihat jam tangan berwarna merah yang melekat di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa Gaara?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Tunggu tiga detik lagi," ucap Gaara dengan kalimat yang menggantung.

Dan tiga detik pun berlalu. Pertanyaan Naruto pun terjawab dengan terdengarnya suara bel yang menggema di seluruh asrama tersebut. Dan sepertinya perkataan Gaara memang benar adanya, mereka tidak bisa menyantap makanan mereka di saat waktu jam pelajaran akan segera di mulai, atau dengan kata lain jam istirahat telah usai.

"ARG..!! AKU BELUM MAKAN SEDIKIT PUN!!" teriak Naruto frustasi menggebrak meja kantin.

"Memangnya hanya kau saja yang belum makan?" kata Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya di ikuti Neji dan Gaara.

"INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAMU TEME!" bentak Naruto seraya menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku?" kata Sasuke polos(?) menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ibu jari tangan kanannya.

"Ugh!" geram Naruto dengan kedua pembuluh vena yang bersilang di keningnya.

"Hah… kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu," pamit Neji melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu yang berada di salah satu sisi kantin tersebut. Sosok Neji pun lama-kelamaan mulai menghilang dari hadapan ketiga laki-laki sebaya tersebut.

Kini tinggalah Sasuke, Naruto, dan Gaara yang berada di kantin. Gaara pun dengan perlahan mendekat ke arah Naruto yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya, dan mengabaikan tatapan penuh curiga dari Sasuke.

"Hati-hatilah dengan Uchiha, atau kau lebih memilih kita senasib," bisik Gaara di telinga Naruto. Ia pun berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke dan meninggalkan Naruto yang memasang tampang penuh kebingungan.

'Apa maksud Gaara?' batin Naruto mulai berpikir keras.

'_Kau akan segera tau jawabanya,' _

"EH?!" seru Naruto terlonjak kaget dan hampir saja terjatuh jikalau tidak di tahan Sasuke dari belakang.

"Oi, kau kenapa Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"A… ti..tidak apa-apa kok," kata Naruto.

'Tadi itu suara siapa?' batin Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri

#

"Huah… aku capek," kata Naruto seraya menjatuhkan diri keranjang tidurnya.

"Mau menggunakan ranjang yang mana, Dobe?" kata Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjang Naruto. Naruto terduduk dari tidurnya berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengganti seragamnya dengan T-shirt berwarna biru.

"Ranjang? Ya tentu saja memakai yang ini," kata Naruto kembali tiduran di ranjangnya. Sepertinya Naruto tidak mengerti dengan arti 'menggunakan ranjang' yang di maksud Sasuke. Maksud Sasuke adalah menggunakan ranjang untuk 'making love' dengan Naruto, sedang Naruto mengertikan dua kata 'menggunakan ranjang' adalah untuk tempatnya beristirahat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku bantu membuka bajumu," kata Sasuke membuka kancing baju seragam Naruto paling atas. Naruto langsung menepis tangan Sasuke dan turun dari ranjangnya.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan Teme?!" bentak Naruto memegangi baju bagian atasnya yang terbuka.

"Ayolah Dobe, bukanya kau yang meminta di ranjang ini?" kata Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto lalu menariknya hingga sekarang tubuh Naruto berada di atas tubuh Sasuke. Kepala Naruto pun jatuh di dada bidang milik Sasuke. Wajah Naruto langsung merona setelah mengerti maksud Sasuke.

"Te…Teme, kau sedang bercanda 'kan?"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda dalam keadaan seperti ini, Dobe," kata Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya dan tubuh Naruto hingga sekarang posisi tubuh Naruto berada di bawah tubuh Sasuke. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Sasuke langsung melumat bibir Naruto dengan penuh nafsu. Tapi kegitan itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika mereka mendengar pintu kamar mereka di ketuk seseorang.

"Huh… dasar pengganggu!" dengus Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya dengan Naruto. Sedikit membenahi penampilannya yang sempat acak-acakan, Sasuke pun berjalan menuju ke arah pintu kamarnya lalu dengan perlahan di dorongnya pintu tersebut, setelah terbuka dengan sempurna, Sasuke dapat melihat berdirilah sesosok orang dengan perawakan tubuh yang sempurna dan terdapat dua segitiga berwarna merah yang melekat di kedua pipinya.

"Ada apa, Kiba?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ini pesananmu," kata Kiba seraya menyerahkan sebuah kotak kepada Sasuke. Sempat menyeringai licik, Sasuke pun menerima kotak tersebut.

"Siapa sasaranmu kali ini?" tanya Sasuke kepada Kiba.

"Pasangan paling panas tahun ini," kata Kiba singkat.

"Pengendali Mienai(4) sepertimu memang berguna untukku. Akan aku transfer bayaranmu lewat ATM,. Selamat malam Inuzuka," kata Sasuke seraya menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau pegang itu Teme?" kata Naruto menunjuk benda yang di pegang Sasuke.

"Hal yang menarik Dobe," kata Sasuke berjalan menuju TV yang berada di salah satu sisi kamar tersebut.

"Apa sih Teme?" kata Naruto penasaran seraya berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Setelah sampai, Naruto dapat melihat Sasuke yang sedang berusaha membuka kotak tersebut.

"Teme, ini apa?" kata Naruto lagi.

"Diamlah Dobe! Nanti kau juga akan tau sendiri."

Naruto hanya terdiam. Setelah Sasuke berhasil membuka kotak tersebut, Naruto dapat melihat di dalam kotak tersebut terdapat sekeping DVD tanpa gambar. Rasa penasaran Naruto pun semakin kuat. Tapi dia tidak lagi bertanya, toh, dia juga sudah lelah bertanya pada kekasihnya ini.

Sejak kejadian di lorong jendela tersebut, Naruto sudah menganggap bahwa Sasuke ini adalah kekasihnya, begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang juga menganggap Naruto sebagai kekasihnya. Kurang lebih satu hari sudah cukup untuk menyatukan mereka berdua.

Sasuke pun menekan tombol ON pada TV tersebut. Dan seketika itu juga Naruto terlonjak kaget setelah melihat sebuah adegan 'gila' yang di pertontonkan di TV tersebut.

"Inilah isi DVD tadi, Dobe. Setelah melihat ini, baru kita praktekan," bisik Sasuke memeluk Naruto yang berada di sampingnya.

Naruto sangat syok hingga dia hampir tidak bisa mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun. Bagaimana tidak? Naruto dengan jelasnya melihat Neji dan Gaara dengan posisi Gaara yang di tindih tubuh Neji di sebuah ranjang yang besar saling melumat bibir satu sama lain tanpa menggunakan busana apapun yang menutupi lekuk tubuh mereka.

-#*#*#-

Neji menghisap leher Gaara dengan ganasnya, meninggalkan beberapa kissmark pertanda bahwa Gaara sudah menjadi miliknya. Desahan tanda kenikmatan pun meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Gaara. Mengundang sesuatu yang bernama nafsu ingin saling memiliki.

Bibir Neji sekarang sudah beralih di kedua tonjolan yang berada di dada Gaara, lidahnya pun mulai beraksi dengan menjilat kedua tonjolan tersebut. Membuat Gaara menggeliat dan mendesah penuh kepuasan.

Tangan Neji kini bermain-main di bagian 'barang' Gaara yang sendari tadi sudah menegang dengan sempurna. Di remasnya barang kebanggaan Gaara tersebut sehingga menimbulkan efek berupa erangan yang begitu membangkitkan insting 'kejantanan' Neji untuk segera memasuki 'lubang' milik Gaara.

Namun, seorang Hyuuga memanglah patner yang begitu sempurna, tidak egois dan selalu bersosialisasi. Buktinya Neji memanjakan teman seranjangnya ini hingga membuatnya merasa puas terlebih dahulu tanpa memikirkan kejantanannya yang segera ingin merasakan kepuasan duniawi yang begitu nikmat.

"Ng…AH…!! Aah~ Se..Senpai… mmh…" desah Gaara saat merasakan sesuatu yang yang begitu basah menyentuh barangnya dengan lembut dan menggoda. Ternyata Neji sudah memasukan barang Gaara ke dalam mulutnya dan mengulumnya.

"Ng… panggil namaku, Gaara," pinta Neji seraya mengulum lebih 'intim' lagi barang Gaara.

"AHH~ Ne..Neji… ng… Ah…" erang Gaara mulai menggila.

Lama kelamaan uluman tersebut menjadi hisapan yang sangat memuaskan, tiada henti-hentinya Gaara mengerang dan mendesah merasakan sensasi yang begitu memabukan yang sedang di nikmatinya itu.

Berapa menit kemudian, cairan hangat yang di nantikan Neji pun akhirnya keluar dari 'tempatnya' menuju tempat yang lain di iringi dengan leguhan nikmat dari Gaara. Dengan sigap, di telannya cairan yang terasa manis di lidahnya itu.

Lalu di pandanginya tubuh Gaara yang polos tak berdaya di atas kuasanya. Hingga membuat Gaara tertunduk malu oleh karenanya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Neji pun mernyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Gaara yang mengiurkan.

Lagi-lagi desah dan erangan nikmat keluar dari bibir Gaara, Neji pun semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka tanpa memperdulikan saliva mereka yang mengalir melewati celah-celah bibir mereka. Perang lidah pun terjadi menambah keseruan permainan yang sedang mereka mainkan.

Tidak pernah terduga oleh Neji saat Gaara membalikan tubuhnya membalikan posisi. Sekarang tubuh Gaara sudah berada di atas tubuh Neji. Butuh beberapa saat untuk seorang Hyuuga memproses kejadian tersebut.

Namun, pikirannya segera melayang saat di rasakannya rongga mulut Gaara sedang mengulum kejantanannya. Kini Nejilah yang mengerang merasakan sensasi yang baru pertama kali dia rasakan.

Tanpa ampun Gaara terus mengulum barang Neji, membuat Neji menjadi kewalahan oleh karenanya. Dan tanpa perlu menggunakan aba-aba, cairan Neji pun menyembur di dalam mulut Gaara. Gaara dengan senang hati menelan semua cairan tersebut berusaha tidak menyisakan apapun.

Neji yang sudah dikuasai keinginan untuk menjadikan Gaara miliknya 'seutuhnya', kembali mengambil kendali. Di dorongnya tubuh Gaara yang berada di atasnya hingga membuat Gaara terlentang jatuh di ranjang. Neji pun kembali menindih tubuh mungil Gaara.

Dengan tangannya, dia membelai pipi manis Gaara lalu mencubitnya gemas. Gaara hanya mengembungkan pipinya tanda dia sedang kesal. Melihat ekspresi Gaara tersebut, Neji menciumi pipi Gaara hingga sampai di cuping telinganya.

"Bersiap-siaplah sayang," bisik Neji menyeringi licik. Sedangkan Gaara bingung mau bereaksi seperti apa, karena dia belum begitu paham dengan perkataan Neji.

Neji pun melebarkan paha Gaara, memperlihatkan sesuatu yang tersembunyi di dalam sana. Sekarang Gaara mengerti maksud perkataan Neji tadi, tangannya pun meremas sprei ranjang mereka yang sudah tak berbentuk.

Neji membasahi ketiga jarinya dengan salivanya. Setelah merasa cukup, dengan perlahan dimasukannya jari pertama kelubang Gaara, terdengar sedikit rintihan dari Gaara. Neji tau pasti rasanya sakit, tetapi rasa sakit adalah awal kenikmatan bagi mereka.

Jari kedua pun menyusul jari pertama, bergerak maju mundur perlahan mencoba menyelaraskan sesuatu yang asing di lubang tersebut. Gaara menyentakan kepalanya saat merasakan sesuatu yang sangat perih berusaha menembus lubangnya.

Neji yang melihat reaksi Gaara langsung melumat bibir Gaara mengajaknya untuk melupakan rasa sakit di bawah sana. Setelah merasa mendapat respon positif dari Gaara, Neji sedikit membuat gerakan zig-zag untuk sekedar mempelebar lubang tersebut.

Sakit memang. Tapi, seorang Gaara adalah patner paling pengertian di atas ranjang, rela melakukan apapun demi memuaskan sang 'pemanja', karena ia juga tau bahwa pasti dirinya juga akan mendapatkan hasil yang setimpal.

Dengan lidahnya, Neji pun membuat sebuah garis lurus. Berawal dari bibir merah Gaara hingga menuju titik paling sensitif bagi para kaum adam. Lagi-lagi di ulumnya barang kebanggaan Gaara yang tentu saja berhasil membuat Gaara sekali lagi mengerang puas.

Dengan berani, Neji kembali memasukan jari ketiganya. Jelas sekali terdengar erangan Gaara yang berubah menjadi rintihan. Tidak tega melihat sang kekasih kesakitan seperti itu, Neji mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya. Bisa terdengar olehnya helaan nafas lega dari arah Gaara.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Neji memandang kewajah Gaara, mengharap sesuatu hal yang tersirat di lekuk wajah manis Gaara. Seakan mengerti tatapan Neji, Gaara mengangguk. Terlihat seringai senang terpahat di wajah poselen Neji.

Kedua tangan Neji kini kembali melebarkan paha Gaara, kedua kaki Gaara bertumpu di pundak Neji. Neji menyiapkan kejantananya tepat di depan lubang Gaara. Peralahan Neji memasukan kejantanannya ke lubang Gaara, terdengar sedikit rintihan kesakitan. Dengan sekali hentakan, kejantanan Neji pun tertanam sepenuhnya di lubang Gaara.

"AKH…!!" teriak Gaara keras, tanganya pun meremas rambut panjang Neji yang tergerai.

"Tenanglah sayang, pasti kau juga tau hasilnya 'kan?" kata Neji membelai pipi Gaara.

Gaara hanya mengangguk. Neji menarik kejantanannya lalu memasukannya lagi, terus seperti itu,. Maju mundur maju mundur, semakin cepat terus hingga membuat Gaara mengerang dan mendesah penuh dengan kepuasan. Tapi desahan dan erangan yang ini begitu beda dari yang sebelumnya, lebih menuju kesempurnaan yang lebih nikmat, seakan baru pertama kali Neji mendengar suara yang begitu sempurna seperti ini.

Kegiatan itu berlangsung lumayan lama, desah dan erangan mereka nampak seperti lagu yang mengiringi permainan mereka. Hentakan lumayan keras dari Neji sukses membuat Gaara menuju dunia kenikmatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan, di iringi dengan keluarnya cairan Gaara yang tumpah di perut Neji.

Seorang Hyuuga dalam keadaan seperti ini hanya mempunyai satu tujuan, yaitu mendapatkan kepuasan sesungguhnya. Walaupun kelihatanya berkali-kali Gaara terlihat sangat puas, tetapi hal itu tidak menghentikan seorang Hyuuga untuk terus mencapai tujuannya. Neji terus memaju mundurkan kejantananya, meningkatkan kecepatan hal tersebut.

Sebagai akhir, Gaara pun mengerang kencang dan seluruh tubuhnya menegang, dirasakanya sesuatu yang hangat memasuki tubuhnya dari arah bawah. Ternyata Neji sudah klimaks. Tetapi Neji terus memaju mundurkan kejantanannya di lubang Gaara. Seperti anjing yang menginginkan makanan lebih dari pemiliknya.

Gaara hanya bisa pasrah dengan perlakuan Neji, mau bagaimana lagi? Toh, dia hanya berstatus sebagai pemuas nafsu di sini. Setelah merasa cukup, Neji menarik kembali kejantanannya dan terjatuh di samping kiri Gaara, peluh dan keringat membanjiri tubuh mereka.

"Maaf kalau membuatmu kesakitan," bisik Neji memeluk tubuh Gaara. Gaara hanya menggeleng lalu berkata, "Tidak, aku benar-benar puas." Neji menyeringai licik mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari bibir Gaara. Entah apa maksud dari seringai itu, hanya Neji yang mengetahuinya.

Gaara tersentak kaget saat Neji membalikan tubuhnya dan membuatnya dalam posisi tengkurap. Neji pun kembali menindih tubuh Gaara dan menciumi leher bagian belakang Gaara. Mau tak mau Gaara di buat mengerang oleh karenanya. Tangan Neji bermain-main di pantat Gaara. Menyentuh, memijat, menekan, lalu meremas-remasnya tanpa ampun.

Sekali lagi Neji melebarkan kaki Gaara, lalu kejantanannya pun melesak masuk di lubang Gaara lagi, memaju-mundurkan terus. Tangannya bekerja dengan meremas-remas barang milik Gaara. Hingga Gaara benar-benar lelah untuk mengerang. Namun tetap saja desahan terus saja muncul di bibir Gaara.

Neji menyemburkan spermanya di dalam tubuh Gaara, Gaara pun mendesah keras –atau lebih tepatnya berteriak- memenuhi kamar tersebut. Neji memisahkan barangnya dari lubang tersebut, dan terjatuh menindih tubuh Gaara yang nafasnya tersenggal-senggal tidak beraturan.

"Sekarang aku baru puas," bisik Neji memeluk Gaara.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya," bisik Neji lagi seraya menjatuhkan dirinya ke samping kanan Gaara.

Gaara memandang ke wajah Neji yang ternyata juga memandangnya. Mereka pun mendekatkan wajahnya hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu. Ciuman itu berlangsung kira-kira 15 menit(??), karena membutuhkan udara untuk bernafas, mereka pun menghentikan ciumannya.

"Neji, besok aku tidak bisa masuk ke kelas," kata Gaara yang di sambut dengan senyuman damai dari Neji.

"Aku tau, sekarang tidurlah," kata Neji seraya menyelimuti Gaara dan dirinya sendiri sehingga sebatas leher. Seiring dengan berjalanya waktu, akhirnya mereka pun tertidur.

-#*#*#-

Syok, kata itulah yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan Naruto setelah melihat adegan 'gila' yang berada di DVD tersebut, 3 jam nonstop!

'I..inikah maksud dari perkataan Gaara tadi?' batin Naruto bengong menatap TV yang sendari tadi sudah mati.

"Bagaimana Dobe? Ayo sekarang kita praktekan," kata Sasuke langsung menggendong Naruto secara 'Bridal Style.'

"Teme! Jangan bercanda!" bentak Naruto memberontak di gendongan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan bentakan Naruto. Nafsu telah menyelimuti Uchiha muda ini untuk segera meluruskan semuanya. Di jatuhkannya tubuh Naruto di ranjangnya lalu di tindihnya tubuh mungil Naruto, segera di ciumnya bibir ranum Naruto lembut. Naruto pasti mengerti dengan perlakuan Sasuke, karena sebentar lagi, babak baru akan segera menyambut mereka berdua…

_

_

_

_

_

Tu Be Kontinyu…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelebihan yang memungkinkan penggunanya untuk mengendalikan gaya gravitasi dengan cara memunculkan atau menghilangkannya. Dalam kasus ini, Naruto menggunakan kelebihan menghilangkan gaya gravitasi itu untuk membawa dirinya melayang hingga mencapai di jendela tersebut.

Kelebihan yang memungkinkan penggunanya untuk berpindah tempat dalam sekejap. Menggunakan segel Tora(harimau) untuk membuka kelebihan tersebut.

Kelebihan yang memungkinkan penggunanya untuk mendeteksi sesuatu apapun yang berada di muka bumi ini. (Misalnya saat Sasuke bisa mengetahui kelebihan yang di miliki Naruto.)

Kelebihan menghilangkan diri.(status: masih tanda tanya –Jawabannya akan ada di chap. depan^^v)

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Huah..!! akhirnya kelar juga nih Fic!! Bener-bener menguras otak!!

Bagaimana Es Lemonya Senpai?? Kurang HOT 'kah? *di kemplang* Alurnya kecepetan nggak? Banyak kata-kata dan tanda baca yang di ulang ya? Atau ada kesalahan dalam menulis kata2 atau kalimat? Pendetailannya belum sempurnakah? Atau adakah yang kurang puas dengan Fanfic saiya yang ini? *di tendang karena kenbanyakan nanya.*

Saiya mohon di maafkan, karena saiya baru di sini. Jadi menurut saiya wajar kalau banyak kesalahan. *di lempar bakiak*

Sekali lagi saiya mohon maaf kalau jelek, inikan fic berated M pertama saiya, jadi jika ada kesalahan, mohon di maafkan m(____)m.

Jujur saiya lagi pusing gara2 MID!!. Tapi saiya nekat ngelanjutin Fanfic saiya ini, ini juga gara2… *nglirik Ryota* yang terus maksa saiya untuk melanjutkan Fanfic ini. Sampai2 waktu saiya lagi ngerjain soal MID, saiya di lempar pensil sama dia dan telak kena kepala saiya yang Cuma mau bilang… **"'KI, BUATIN LEMON DONG!!"** Hyah…!! Gara2 dia saiya nggak bisa konsen sama soal saiya!! *Ryota : nyengir kuda*

Lha? Kok saiya malah curhat? Ya sudahlah.. hehe…

O ya, semoga pertanyaan Senpai2 sekalian bisa terjawab di Fic gaje saiya ini XDD. Kalau masih ada yang bingung dengan Fanfic ini, silakan jika ada yang ingin bertanya, akan saiya usahakan pertanyaan Senpai2 sekalian akan terjawab di Fanfic saiya. Dan Chara yang belum muncul, akan segera muncul seiring dengan bertambahnya Chap.

Jadi, Bersediakah anda sekalian meREVIEW Fanfic saiya? Atau adakah yang ingin meFLAME saiya? Silahkan, saiya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati^^

NB: khusus untuk RYOTA-SAN yang misuh-misuh gaje di skul ke saiya…

**KALAU ANDA TIDAK MEREVIEW FIC SAIYA INI, SAIYA YAKIN ANDA TIDAK BISA BERANGKAT SEKOLAH DALAM WAKTU DEKAT!!!** *****ngasah golok*

Ja nee Minna….^^

Mikazuki Chizuka


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Zuki datang….!!! Maap kalau apdetnya kelamaan, Zuki memang agak lemot dalam hal seperti ini, gomen m(______)m. Terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya yang setia meReview fic saiya ini. XDD Arigatou ^^. Eh?! Maapkan Zuki, karena Chap kemaren kepanjangan, ada yang mau ripiu jadi nggak bisa, Gomen m(_______)m.

**O ya, perlu di ingat!**

_Deidara jadi kakak laki-lakinnya Naruto._

_Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara: 14 tahun._

_Neji, Sasori, Itachi, Deidara: 16 tahun_

**Warning****:** Alur penuh dengan LEMON!! PIKIRAN BEJAT KEMBALI MENGUASAI OTAK ZUKI!! **Anak kecil yang belum cukup umur di larang membaca fic ini!!!** *di gamprat –"Sendirinya masih anak di bawah umur!!"*

***

Reply Riview:

**Vi-chan Uchiha:** Ng… di hotel mewah? Maap nih Vi, Zuki gak bisa, karena Zuki gak punya uang buat bayarin mereka, mending uang tabungan Zuki buat beli Laptop dari pada buat bayarin mereka yang lagi 'Ehm-Ehman' XDD *di gamprat* Just kidding^^v Arigatou…

**Kawaiihikaarii: **Iya, Zuki juga gak nyangka kalau NejiGaa yang 'ehm-ehm' duluan. Ck…ck..ck… *di kemplang –"Lu 'kan Authornya bego!"* Ada lemonnya kok^^ ItaDeiSaso… gak tau kapan, hehe… *di tendang* tapi bakal Zuki munculin, tapi agak belakangan gomen m(____)m Arigatou…

**Yuuzu-Chan:** Iya, mereka punya kelebihan. Kayaknya semua tokoh yang akan saiya munculin bakal punya kelebihan semua, kayaknya sih… XDD *di tabok* Arigatou…

**.hAruHi-kAoru.:** Kiba? Pasangan? Kiba sama Zuki dong XDD *di bunuh fans Kiba* Kiba ya? kayaknya ada, tapi Cuma dikit. Hayo… Kaoru-chan bisa nebak gak siapa yang jadi pasangannya Kiba? Di tebak ya… XDD Arigatou…

**Sana uchimaki:** Sana-chaan~ *nemplox* Arigatou…^^ Zuki jadi malu(??).

**.vongola ai.:** Neechan~ maapkan Zuki, Gomen m(_____)m. Padahal nama Neechan sudah Zuki tulis, tapi kenapa jadinya Cuma (…) doang.. Argh! Maapkan Zuki *sembah sujud* O ya, umur Zuki baru 13 tahun besok 17 mei^^ sekarang masih 12^^ * di kemplang* O ya, Zuki coba buat Sasu jagi 'gentle' di sini, walaupun Zuki gak yakin sih XDD *di lempar* Ini lanjutan Lemon yang Zuki 'KAT' ^^ Arigatou…

**Charlotte.d'Cauchemar:** Sebenernya Zuki sudah nulis huruf n-nya dobel, tapi kata Ryota, itu salah, ya Zuki nurut aja sama dia. Eh, ternyata malah dia yang salah. Jadi nyesel :p *di getok Ryota*. DVDnya NejiGaa gak di jual bebas, silahkan _mesen_ sama ayang saiya Kiba XDD *di bunuh masal*. O ya Cha, ini saiya, hirahana88^^ Arigatou…

**BrunoNadhGravano:** Hah? Masa? Tapi beneran, Zuki gak ngopy kalimat itu dari fic Nadh, beneran! Zuki malah baru tau sekarang. Gomen gomen gomen *sembah sujud*. Langkah-langkahnya gak sesat kok^^ malah membantu sekali :D. Arigatou Nadh~ *peluk-peluk Nadh*.

**Alluka Niero: **Scene ya? Scene yang kayak gitu bakal Zuki munculin seiring dengan bertambahnya chap^^. Kalau sekarang, kayaknya belum terlalu ngena banget. Soalnya Zuki belum buat konfliknya. Gomen *sembah sujud*. O ya, ini pesanan SasuNaru lemon versi KECUT! XDD. Arigatou…

**NakamaLuna:** Iya, Zuki bakal jelasin sejelas-jelasnya kelebihan mereka, tapi Zuki gak yakin sih XDD *di gamprat* H-I-A-T-U-S…?!!!! Arg…!! Jangan Senpai! Tapi kalau di halangi MID, yah, mau bagaimana lagi. O ya, semoga sukses menjalani MIDnya, moga2 aja nilai Senpai bagus2 semua –AMIN!!^^ Arigatou…

**Aoi no Tsuki:** Neechan…!!! Imotou-mu kangen… *peluk-peluk Neechan.*. Ini lanjutannya Nee,^^ Fic Nee kapan apdet? Arigatou…

**Genk orochimaruk (berebereber):** Iya, Zuki setuju! NejiGaa memang HENTAI!!! *di tendang*. Ini udah Zuki apdet^^ Arigatou…

**Sefa-sama:** Bukan es lemon anget ya? XDD Iya mereka masih esempe, tapi kelakuannya udah kayak gitu *geleng2 pala* *di keprukz*. MID??? Alhamdulilah… nilainya naek semua^^. Hah! Sempet ngedrop Zuki. O ya, ini Zuki buat SasuNaru Lemonan lebih panas, yah, kalau bisa sih XDD *di buang* Arigatou…

**Aicchan:** Ah, Neechan… THANKYUU..!!^^ Zuki ampe malu nih. XD *di grebek*. Maap Nee kalau kelamaan Apdet, gomen *sembah sujud*. Yosh, ini lanjutannya…^^ Arigatou…

**Kurukaemo X3:** Ini Lemon SasuNarunya~ Zuki usahain bisa lebih hot dari pada NejiGaa. O ya, Senpai kok gak buat fic dari fandom Naruto? Arigatou…

**Lovely Lucifer:** Baru selesai UN?? Gimana? Sulit gak Senpai? O ya, videonya jangan minta sama Zuki, minta aja sama Kiba, dia yang ngrekam, XDD *di sambit* SasuNaru Zuki usahain lebih hot dari NejiGaa. NejiGaa gak hilang kok^^ Arigatou…

**Genseki Ryota:** Ini anak… NEH!! PESENAN LEMON SASUNARU LU…!! Misuh-misuh Gaje di skul lagi awas LU..!!! XEI. Arigatou sudah mau meReview…^^

**MixMiu de'BlackBlood:** Ah, maapkan saiya, ini Cuma pesanan *sembah sujud*. Sekarang SasuNaru bakal muncul Lemonnya^^. Iya, ini fic supernatural. XD Arigatou…

**Chiaki Megumi:** Masa sih? Zuki jadi malu XDD *di lempar*. O ya, salahkanlah Ryota! Zuki udah nulis n-nya dobel tapi di salahin ma Ryota, Zuki jadi nyesel percaya sama dia *nglirik Ryota* *Ryota –nyengir-*. Maap kalau masih bayak typo, gomen m(_______)m. Zuki kayaknya kurang teliti. O ya, ini lemonnya SasuNaru^^. Arigatou…

***

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/Supernatural

Pairing: SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ItaDeiSaso

Rating: M

Story by: Mikazuki Chizuka

Summary: "Karena kau telah berhasil mengambil segalanya dariku, Naruto. Hidupku, pikiranku, hatiku, dan yang paling terpenting kau adalah… 'Yuuka no Sagasu' bagiku."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

oOo YUUKA NO SAGASU oOo

Chap. 3 (Menyerukan Makna Hati)

Ciuman mereka pun berlangsung lama, desahan Naruto membuat Sasuke semakin memberanikan diri untuk mencicipi rasa Naruto lebih jauh dari ini. Ya, lebih. Naruto mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke. Melihat Naruto yang pasrah seperti ini membuat Sasuke tidak sabar untuk segera menjadikan Naruto sebagai miliknya, hanya miliknya seorang.

Tangan kanannya pun membelai lembut rambut pirang Naruto yang sedikit acak-acakan. Dengan berani, Sasuke mulai membuka kancing baju seragam Naruto satu persatu dengan tangan kirinya, tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya ciumannya. Dan pada akhirnya baju seragam yang di kenakan Naruto sudah terbuka sepenuhnya.

Bibir Sasuke mulai menyerang leher Naruto, di hisapnya leher Naruto dengan penuh perasaan hingga membuat Naruto mengerang memohon. Namun dalam hal seperti ini, pastilah sang Uchiha tidak ingin segera terburu-buru untuk meluruskan semuanya, saat dia berhasil mendapatkan sesuatu yang dinantikannya.

Tangan kiri Sasuke mulai meraba-raba dada Naruto, sedikit bergerak menggoda di kedua tonjolan yang berwarna kemerahan, membuat Naruto sedikit menggeliat pasrah oleh perlakuan Sasuke. Tangan kiri Naruto awalnya ingin menghentikan perlakuan tangan Sasuke yang mempermainkan putingnya.

Tapi ternyata Sasuke yang sudah mengerti maksud Naruto, dengan tangan kanannya, Sasuke menggenggam tangan kiri Naruto dan menahannya di atas kepala Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Memangnya apa yang bisa di lakukan Naruto? Seluruh tubuhnya sudah terkunci oleh tubuh Sasuke, bukan hanya tubuhnya, tapi juga jiwanya yang sudah terpikat oleh gairah sang Uchiha.

Tangan kiri Sasuke mulai turun dengan perlahan, dari dada Naruto hingga berakhir di resleting celana yang Naruto kenakan. Mungkin karena sudah tidak sabar atau entah apa, Sasuke menurunkan resleting Naruto cepat, dan sedikit tergesa-gesa Sasuke mulai menanggalkan celana Naruto dan membuangnya entah kemana. Kini hanya celana dalam Naruto yang melekat pada tubuh Naruto. Dan pastinya Naruto juga pasti mengerti bahwa sebentar lagi celana dalamnya akan segera menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah pergi dahulu meninggalkan dirinya.

Naruto sedikit menggigit cuping telinga Sasuke hingga membuat Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya di leher Naruto. Sasuke menatap Naruto sejenak, Sasuke merasa bahwa tatapan Naruto yang di berikan olehnya adalah tatapan ketidaksetujuannya atas perlakuan yang di berikannya oleh Naruto. Namun Sasuke segera menyeringai licik setelah mengerti apa yang di maksud Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak sabaran seperti itu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang tentu saja dengan nada yang menggoda.

"Teme! Bajumu masih utuh! Sedangkan aku? Kau bisa lihat sendi –AHH!!!" seru Naruto sekencang-kencangnya. Ternyata tangan kiri Sasuke sudah meremas-remas 'barang' milik Naruto, walaupun tidak secara langsung yang dalam arti kata lain masih terhalangi oleh celana dalam Naruto. Tapi sudah cukup membuat Naruto mengerang.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Dobe, kau mengertikan?" tanya Sasuke kembali mencium bibir Naruto. Dan Naruto kembali mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke. Entah sejak kapan Sasuke mulai melepaskan tangan kiri Naruto dari tangan kanannya, yang pasti tangan kanan Sasuke kini mulai membuka kaos biru yang di kenakannya, hingga akhirnya kaos birunya juga sudah menyusul pakaian Naruto yang lainnya.

Naruto sempat tersipu ketika melihat dada bidang Sasuke yang begitu 'Fres'. Dan dengan sedikit gerakan perlahan, kedua tangan Naruto kini sudah berada di dada bidang Sasuke. Sedangkan kedua tangan Sasuke sudah sendari tadi bermain-main di barang Naruto yang menonjol.

"Ngg… hhh… mphhhh…. Anghhh…" erang Naruto yang merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan Sasuke yang begitu menggoda di titik tersensitif yang berada di tubuhnya. Erangan yang meluncur di bibir Naruto makin membuat Sasuke tidak sabaran untuk segera merasakan tubuh Naruto lebih dari itu. Bibir Sasuke kembali melumat bibir Naruto, lidah mereka pun bertarung untuk menentukan siapa yang lebih berkuasa, dan tentunya Sasukelah yang memenangkan peperangan tersebut.

Kedua tangan Sasuke mulai melepaskan celana dalam Naruto perlahan, hingga akhirnya celana dalam Naruto terlepas sepenuhnya. Kini Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya dan memandangi tubuh Naruto yang terbaring polos di bawahnya, dari wajah Naruto turun sampai ke barang Naruto, seringai nakal pun nampak jelas di wajah Sasuke.

Naruto yang tidak ingin kalah, berusaha untuk melepaskan celana panjang yang di kenakan oleh Sasuke. Tapi, saat Naruto baru saja menyentuh resleting celana panjang Sasuke, Sasuke segera menghentikan kedua tangan Naruto dan menahannya lagi di atas kepala Naruto. Wajahnya pun mendekat ke wajah Naruto, lalu di ciumnya lagi bibir Naruto dengan ganas, membuat Naruto mendesah tertahan. Bibir Sasuke pun beralih di cuping telinga kanan Naruto, di gigitnya pelan cuping telinga tersebut.

"Apa kau yakin mau melihat 'barang'ku?" bisik Sasuke dengan nada yang penuh dengan godaan, membuat Naruto sedikit bergidik ngeri di buatnya.

"Ka.. ngg… kau ha…mmn… rus… bersikap a… anghh… adil, Te..Temee… hhh," bisik Naruto berusaha berkata-kata semampunya.

"Bersikap adil? Berkata-kata saja kau sampai sesulit seperti itu, andai saja dulu kita lakukan hal ini lebih awal, ya 'kan? Dobe-hime," bisik Sasuke mulai menjilati cuping telinga Naruto dengan lidahnya.

"He..Hei! Sejak nggh… kapan kau memanggilku dengan se…mm… butan seperti i… ahn… tu…" desah Naruto tidak terima.

"Sudahlah, yang penting, kita habiskan malam kita ini," bisik Sasuke mulai menjilati leher jenjang Naruto. Wajah Naruto sedikit memanas ketika Naruto mendengar 'malam kita' yang di ucapkan oleh Sasuke.

Tangan kiri Sasuke mulai membelai barang Naruto, jari telunjuk Sasuke berputar perlahan di ujung kepala penis Naruto yang sedikit mengeluarkan cairan, tentu hal ini membuat Naruto mengerang dan mendesah tidak suka. Alasannya? Karena Uchiha satu ini memang pintar mempermainkan sesuatu sehingga membuat sesuatu tersebut takluk pada sang Uchiha. Hingga perbuatan Sasuke ini sukses membuat barang Naruto menegang dengan sempurna.

Dengan gerakan cepat, bibir Sasuke kini beralih di kepala penis Naruto, mengulumnya perlahan hingga akhirnya seluruh barang Naruto sekarang berada di rongga mulut Sasuke. Sasuke mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan gerakan cepat, semakin cepat terus seperti itu hingga akhirnya cairan yang dinanti-nantikan Sasuke pun keluar dan tumpah di rongga mulut Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan senang menelan seluruh cairan tersebut tanpa menyisakan apapun. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke kembali menindih Naruto, di ciumnya bibir Naruto lembut namun begitu bernafsu(?). Sedangkan kedua tangan Naruto mulai meremas-remas rambut Sasuke dan menekan kepala Sasuke agar ciuman mereka jauh lebih dalam dari sebelumnya.

Namun, karena membutuhkan udara untuk bernafas, mereka pun sejenak melepaskan ciuman panas mereka, Sasuke memandang Naruto penuh arti, sedangkan yang di pandang nampak bingung dengan pandangan penuh kecurigaan dari Sasuke.

"Anggap saja ini tiket untuk merasakan 'barang'ku, Dobe," bisik Sasuke menyeringai licik. Sekarang Naruto benar-benar menelan ludah setelah mengerti pandangan Sasuke yang di berikannya tadi.

Tangan kiri Sasuke mulai menurunkan resleting celananya sedangkan tangan yang lainnya pun meremas barang Naruto yang kembali menegang, bibir Sasuke mulai menyerang kedua tonjolan Naruto yang kemerahan, di sedot lalu kembali di lepaskan dan kembali di kecup ringan hanya sekedar untuk menggodannya saja. Yang bisa di lakukan Naruto hanyalah terus mendesah dan mengerang untuk membuat pasangannya semakin puas.

Tanpa butuh waktu yang lama, celana panjang Sasuke berserta celana dalamnya sudah menghilang dari tubuhnya. Sekarang Naruto benar-benar merasakan bahwa wajahnya memanas dengan sempurna ketika melihat barang Sasuke yang mungkin lebih besar dari barang miliknya. Keadaan seimbang. Naruto dengan perasaan ragu-ragu mulai menyentuh barang Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke sudah sendari tadi kembali mencium bibir Naruto ganas. Erangan mulai meluncur tertahan di bibir mereka, begitu juga desahan kenikmatan pun mengiringi permainan yang sedang mereka mainkan.

Naruto dengan berani mulai meremas-remas barang Sasuke hingga membuat Sasuke lebih memperdalam ciuman mareka, lidah kembali saling bertautan dan saling menyapu langit-langit dari rongga mulut mereka, saliva mereka pun mulai menetes melewati celah-celah ciuman mereka.

Naruto dapat merasakan bahwa barang Sasuke mulai menegang dan mengeluarkan sedikit cairan yang tumpah di tangannya, berserta desahan Sasuke di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Tangan kiri Sasuke mulai meraih barang Naruto yang ternyata sudah kembali tertidur. Sekali sentuhan lembut membuat barang Naruto kembali menegang, tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut. Dengan gerakan cepat, bibir Sasuke sudah beraih di barang Naruto, tentu saja sekaligus membuat Naruto melepaskan barang Sasuke.

Kedua tangan Naruto kembali meremas-remas rambut Sasuke dan menekan kepala Sasuke untuk lebih dalam lagi mengulum barang miliknya, perasaan puas pun kembali menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, tak henti-hentinya Naruto terus mengerang dan mendesah merasakan sensasi yang memabukkan itu. Naruto tidak tau bahwa ada maksud tertentu di balik perlakuan Sasuke.

Kedua tangan Sasuke dengan gerakan cepat menyentuh paha bagian dalam Naruto dan melebarkannya. Naruto yang sendari tadi menikmati perlakuan Sasuke, menjadi kaget dengan perlakuan Sasuke itu. Lantas, Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke yang ternyata juga menatap ke arah dirinya, Naruto juga dapat melihat bahwa sebuah senyuman licik terukir mulus di wajah Sasuke.

"Akan kumulai dari sini, Dobe," bisik Sasuke. Kedua kaki Naruto sekarang bertengger manis di pundak Sasuke, Sasuke juga dapat melihat 'lubang' Naruto yang sempit. Seringai kehausan pun sangat nampak jelas di wajah Sasuke.

"AKHH…!!!" seru Naruto saat di rasakannya sesuatu yang besar berusaha menembus lubangnya dengan ganas.

"Teme!! Sakit!!" bentak Naruto keras. Ia juga merasakan bahwa air matanya mengalir begitu derasnya hingga mungkin membasahi bantal yang menyangga kepalanya. Sasuke yang melihat semua itu langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mulai menci-err atau mungkin lebih pantas jika di bilang melumat bibir Naruto.

Sungguh bodoh untuk seorang Uchiha melakukan semua perbuatan itu. Tak mengherankan jika Naruto berseru dan merasa kesakitan seperti itu, karena Sasuke langsung memasukan kepala penisnya ke dalam lubang Naruto tanpa menggunakan ketiga jarinnya hanya untuk sekedar memperlebar lubang Naruto yang sempit.

"Maaf jika membuatmu kesakitan, aku akan menghentikannya," bisik Sasuke mencium ringan bibir Naruto.

"Se… Setelah kita sa… sampai di si… ni?" bisik Naruto berusaha menahan rasa sakit mendera tubuhnya.

Sasuke tercengang mendengar perkataan yang di lontarkan oleh Naruto, ia tak menyangka bahwa Naruto bisa berkata seperti itu. "Ja… Jadi, kau…"

"Satu per… pertanyaan untukmu Sasuke," bisik Naruto memotong perkataan Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke seraya membelai pipi Naruto.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini terhadapku? Apakah kau hanya menggunakanku sebagai pemuas nafsumu? Dan ketika kau sudah bosan kepadaku, apakah kau akan membuangku begitu saja?" tanya Naruto terdengar seperti rintihan kesedihan.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Keheningan pun menyelimuti mereka berdua yang tenggelam dalam pemikirannya masing-masing. Sasuke menatap mata biru langit Naruto tajam, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang bernama kesungguhan dalam diri Naruto atas pertanyaan yang di lontarkannya tadi. Dan yah, Sasuke menemukan semua itu.

"Karena kau telah berhasil mengambil segalanya dariku, Naruto. Hidupku, pikiranku, hatiku, dan yang paling terpenting kau adalah… 'Yuuka no Sagasu' bagiku."

Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke erat ketika mendengar perkataan tersebut. Tak terasa air matannya mulai menetes. Bukan air mata kesedihan, tapi air mata yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul dan membalas pelukan Naruto, saling menikmati kehangatan yang di berikan satu sama lainnya.

"Sekarang aku sudah yakin, Sasuke. Bukan dari perkataanmu tadi, tapi mata dan bahasa wajahmu yang menjawab semuanya, kau berhasil membuatku menjadi 'Yuuka no Sagasu' di muka bumi ini," kata Naruto mengusap pipi Sasuke lembut.

"Kalau begitu aku boleh melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda tadi 'kan?" tanya Sasuke tersenyum jahil. Naruto mencubit gemas pipi Sasuke dan menganggukkan kepala tanda bahwa dia setuju dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Pelan-pelan saja, baru pertama kali aku merasakannya," bisik Naruto tersenyum damai. Sasuke menanggapinya dengan anggukan.

Kini dengan gerakan perlahan, Sasuke mulai memasukan barangnya ke lubang Naruto. Sasuke dapat mendengar Naruto sempat merintih kesakitan. Namun, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu dan barang Sasuke yang sedikit demi sedikit semakin tertanam di tubuh Naruto, Sasuke dapat mendengar bahwa erangan kesakitan dari Naruto berubah menjadi desahan penuh kenikmatan. Dan sekali hentakan keras membuat barang Sasuke sukses tertanam di tubuh Naruto seutuhnya.

Sasuke kembali melumat bibir Naruto. Dan dalam kesempatan yang sama, Sasuke menarik barangnya lalu memasukkannya kembali, maju mundur maju mundur semakin cepat hingga sodokan barang Sasuke berkali-kali membuat Naruto melayang tinggi di langit paling agung dan mungkin sepadan dengan langit ketujuh. Dan mungkin sekarang Naruto juga merasakan ada beberapa bintang yang berwarna-warni sedang menari-nari membentuk sebuah lingkaran yang terus berputar-putar di atas kepalanya.

Sasuke dapat merasakan bahwa tubuh Naruto sedikit mengejang dengan sempurna. Dan mungkin ini baru awalnya. Yah, awal karena mereka baru saja melakukan pemanasan. Sebentar lagi inti dari permainan mereka akan segera di mulai.

Cairan Naruto pun menyembur dan tumpah di perut dan di tangan Sasuke yang ternyata sendari tadi sudah bermain-main di sekitar sana. Walaupun Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu merasakan kenikmatan dunia, namun rupanya Sasuke belum merasakan hal itu. Meskipun sekarang Sasuke sudah merasakannya, toh, hal itu tidak akan menjamin Sasuke untuk berhenti melakukan itu semua 'kan?

Sasuke semakin memaju-mundurkan barangnya dengan cepat, cepat hingga membuat Naruto lebih mengerang dan mendesah penuh dengan rasa kenikmatan dari sebelumnya. Kepuasan dan hawa nafsu mulai membara di antara mereka, hingga Sasuke membuat Naruto berkali-kali menyemburkan cairannya. Bibir keduannya yang saling bersentuhan pun berubah menjadi lumatan dan gigitan kecil untuk mengekspresikan perasaan mereka.

Naruto mengerang keras dari sebelumnya saat di rasakannya cairan hangat memenuhi dirinya. Naruto mengira bahwa setelah Sasuke mencapai klimaksnya, ia akan menghentikan kegiatannya. Namun, sepertinya dugaan Naruto melenceng jauh, karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak menghentikan kegiatannya, malah Sasuke semakin mempercepat sodokannya di lubang Naruto.

Sudah ketiga kalinya Naruto merasakan bahwa Sasuke memuntahkan cairannya. Dan muntahan cairan Sasuke yang ketiga kalinya mungkin akan menjadi yang terakhir. Hal itu di buktikan dengan Sasuke menarik kembali barangnya dari lubang Naruto. Lalu Sasuke pun terjatuh di samping kanan Naruto dan terlentang dengan wajah yang penuh dengan kepuasan. Peluh keringat pun membanjiri tubuh keduanya, nafas mereka pun juga tersenggal-senggal.

Naruto dengan gerakan cepat, menindih tubuh Sasuke lalu mencium bibir Sasuke. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Sasuke sedikit terlonjak kaget. Namun, seringai licik nampak jelas di wajah Sasuke di sela-sela ciuman panas mereka. Kedua tangan Sasuke memegang pundak mulus Naruto dan mendorongnya hingga akhirnya Naruto kembali terlentang di bawah Sasuke. Sasuke kembali menindih tubuh Naruto dan menyentuh lembut bibir Naruto dengan ujung ibu jarinya.

"Naruto… kekasihmu menginginkan sebuah 'servis,'" bisik Sasuke. Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi permintaan kekasihnya.

Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya lagi di samping kiri Naruto, Naruto dengan sigap kembali menindih Sasuke dan menurunkan dirinya hingga sampai di barang Sasuke. Naruto melebarkan kedua kaki Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu, Naruto pun segera mengulum barang Sasuke seutuhnya, memaju-mundurkan perlahan hingga akhirnya semakin cepat dan cepat yang sukses membuat Sasuke mendesah tertahan.

Naruto terus mengulum barang milik Sasuke, hingga Sasuke mengeluarkan cairannya yang menyembur di mulut Naruto, di iringi dengan desahan penuh kenikmatan dari Sasuke. Naruto langsung menelan seluruh cairan Sasuke dan mengecap rasa manis yang baru saja melewati rongga mulutnya.

Setelah itu, Sasuke memposisikan dirinya dalam keadaan terduduk berhadapan dengan Naruto. Beberapa menit mereka saling berpandangan. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Naruto dan mengecup sekilas kening Naruto. Dalam keadaan seperti itu Sasuke masih sempat-sempatnya memasukan barangnya di lubang Naruto.

Naruto hanya pasrah dan terus memeluk Sasuke dalam keadaan seperti. Sasuke kembali menarik dan memasukan lagi barangnya di lubang Naruto. Sekiranya kegiatan tersebut berlangsung selama 30 menit(???), dan di saat itu pula dua kali berturut-turut Sasuke terus menyemburkan spermanya di rektum Naruto.

Semburan terakhir dari Sasuke dan leguhan kepuasan dari Naruto pun mengakhiri kegiatan mereka. Keduanya terjatuh dengan posisi Sasuke yang menindih tubuh Naruto. Dengan sisa kekuataannya, Sasuke berhasil memisahkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Naruto. Sasuke kembali terjatuh di samping kanan Naruto dan tangan kanan Sasuke pun memeluk tubuh Naruto untuk meniadakan jarak di antara dirinya dan diri Naruto, sekaligus saling berhadapan.

"Terimakasih untuk segalanya Naruto," bisik Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Naruto hanya berbalik tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Sasuke, bolehkah aku bertanya?" bisik Naruto mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Apa?"

"Apa maksud Gaara di DVD itu saat ia mengatakan, 'besok aku tidak bisa masuk ke kelas'?" tanya Naruto merasa aneh.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh lalu berkata, "Kau juga akan tau nanti. Sekarang lebih baik kita tidur."

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mulai menutup kedua matanya, sedangkan Sasuke mengambil sebuah selimut yang bertengger manis di salah satu meja di kamar mereka, lalu Sasuke pun menyelimuti tubuh Naruto yang polos dan tubuh dirinya yang tidak jauh berbeda dari Naruto. Dalam hitungan detik, Sasuke telah menyusul Naruto menuju alam mimpinya. Dan mereka memang benar-benar tidak sadar bahwa sendari tadi saat mereka memulai kegiatan tersebut, ada sebuah handycame yang merekam semua adegan yang mereka pertontonkan dari pintu kamar mereka yang sedikit terbuka.

_

_

_

_

_

Tu Bi Kontinyu…

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

(-.-'a…

Hyaa…!!! Salah satu chap terlebay dan tergaje dari Zuki!!!

Maapkan Zuki kalau kurang 'Hot' dari sebelumnya, Zuki bener-bener pusing dan sempet hampir pingsan ketika membaca ulang fic Zuki. Gomen m(_______)m.

Sekali lagi maap kalau masih ada typo, karena Zuki belum bisa terlepas dari typo. T~T

O ya, ada yang bisa menebak apa arti dari kata Yuuka no Sagasu? Di tebak lewat Review ya…^^

Bersediakah anda sekalian meREVIEW Fanfic saiya?

Atau adakah yang ingin meFLAME saiya?

Silahkan, saiya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.^^

Ja nee Minna-sama…

Sign

Mikazuki Chizuka


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Huwaa~ maapkan Zuki baru apdet… Zuki harus nulis cerita temen skul Zuki, baru bisa ngelanjutin nih fic, karena temen-temen Zuki udah nagih, ya mau bagaimana lagi TT~TT Gomen m(_______)m.

**Warning:** AU, Super duper Gaje! Alur gak jelas bikin pala pusing. YAOI –gak suka? Tinggalkan halaman ini XD

**O ya, perlu di ingat!**

Deidara jadi kakak laki-lakinnya Naruto.

Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara: 14 tahun.

Neji, Sasori, Itachi, Deidara: 16 tahun

***

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/Supernatural

Pairing: SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ItaDeiSaso

Rating: M

Story by: Mikazuki Chizuka

Summary: Sebelumnya mereka tidak pernah menduga bahwa Neji yang selalu tenang tanpa ekspresi ini ternyata bersengkongkol dengan adik kelasnya untuk menyimpan rapat-rapat rahasia yang dibeberkannya oleh mereka saat ini.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Pagi Dobe,"

Serasa ada yang memanggilnya, Naruto mencoba membuka kedua buah matanya. Ia juga dapat merasakan bahwa tangan seseorang sedang membelai lembut rambut pirangnya dan turun hingga pipinya. Saat pada akhirnya kedua buah mata Naruto terbuka sepenuhnya, Naruto dapat melihat wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum damai ke arahnya, Naruto juga dapat merasakan bahwa wajahnya merona merah.

"Pa… Pagi Teme," lirih Naruto menunduk.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil dan memegang dagu Naruto dengan tangan kanannya, hingga membuat mata biru langit Naruto berhadapan dengan mata onyx-nya. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, disatukannya bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto sekilas, hanya sekilas karena Sasuke segera melepas ciumannya dan memeluk Naruto. Naruto pun menyamankan dirinya di pelukan Sasuke dengan membalas memeluk Sasuke. Dan mereka pun tertidur kembali dalam posisi seperti itu. Sebelum benar-benar tertidur lagi, Sasuke sempat membisikkan sesuatu…

"Hari ini kau tidak usah mengikuti pelajaran," bisik Sasuke yang sempat mendapat pandangan rasa curiga dari Naruto. Namun, pada akhirnya mereka pun kembali tertidur dengan pulas.

#*.*.*#

oOo YUUKA NO SAGASU oOo

Chap. 4 (Pengertian Tak Berarti)

**-Ruang Kelas VIII A-**

"Yo… Uchiha,"

Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela kaca yang terbuka menuju ke asal suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya itu. Di sana Sasuke dapat melihat sesosok laki-laki seumurannya sedang berjalan santai menuju ke arahnya.

"Ada perlu apa, Inuzuka?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, hanya ingin…" kata Kiba memotong perkataannya dan melanjutkannya dengan membisikannya di telinga Sasuke.

"Memperlihatkan Video panasmu dengan Naruto tadi malam," lanjut Kiba disertai seringai licik.

Sasuke membelalakan matanya dan memandang sinis ke arah Kiba, sedangkan yang di pandangi hanya melemparkan seringai licik ke arah Sasuke. Dengan perasaan campur aduk, Sasuke pun berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung memegang kerah baju seragam Kiba dan menariknya lebih dekat dengan dirinya.

"Jangan main-main denganku, Inuzuka. Apa yang kau inginkan?" bisik Sasuke dengan nada yang mengancam.

"Tenanglah Uchiha, aku tidak akan menjual Videomu itu, yang tentunya dengan satu syarat. Dan bisakah kau melepaskan aku sekarang?" bisik Kiba tenang.

Dengan penuh amarah, Sasuke melepaskan Kiba. Ia pun sekali lagi menatap sinis ke arah Kiba yang tatapannya itu sekaligus mengisyaratkan agar Kiba segera mengatakan syarat yang dikatakannya tadi.

"Heh… tidak di sini Uchiha, kutunggu kau di atap sekolah saat jam istirahat di mulai," kata Kiba seraya melangkahkan kedua kakinya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Kiba pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik berhadapan dengan Sasuke lagi, lalu ia pun berkata, "Ajak si Hyuuga dan Akasuna, sekaligus kakakmu untuk ikut bersamamu." Kiba pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya memandang kosong ke arah Kiba yang lama-kelamaan mulai menghilang dari arah pintu kelasnya. Ia pun kembali duduk di bangkunya dengan perasaan tak menentu.

'Apa yang harus kukatakan kepada Naruto tentang hal ini?' batin Sasuke bimbang.

Sasuke pun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, ia merasa menyesal karena telah menyeret Naruto dalam hal yang merumitkan seperti ini, menyesal karena sebelum ia melakukan 'itu' dengan Naruto, ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang sedang memantau kegiatan yang mereka lakukan. Sekarang Sasuke benar-benar merasa bahwa dirinya bodoh, sebenarnya apa gunanya ia mempunyai kelebihan Kenshutsu kalau ia tidak dapat mengetahui ada keberadaan orang yang akan membawa masalah pada dirinya sendiri dan Naruto? Dan sayangnya ia tidak dapat menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaannya tersebut

.

***

**-Ruang kelas IX A-**

"Ada perlu apa kau datang ke sini? Uchiha muda…"

Sasuke hanya terdiam, ia hanya memandangi ketiga kakak kelasnya dengan pandangan dingin. Sungguh, situasi seperti ini sangat amat tidak disukai oleh Uchiha satu ini, apalagi ia harus berhadapan dengan kakak kandungnya. Sasuke menghela nafas berat dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Kalian harus ikut aku ke atap sekolah jam istirahat nanti," kata Sasuke datar.

"Apakah aku tidak salah dengar? Uchiha seperti kau menyuruh kami yang lebih tua darimu?" kata seseorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan nada sinis.

"Hei, hei, jaga bicaramu Sasori," kata Neji menatap tajam ke arah Sasori yang membuang muka.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari kami, otouto?" kata kakak Sasuke.

"Bukan aku, tapi si Inuzuka," cecar Sasuke.

'Bocah Inuzuka? Apakah sudah waktunya?' batin Neji menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Hm? Bocah Inuzuka itu? Untuk apa?" tanya Sasori beruntun.

"Bertanyalah kepada Inuzuka. Yang penting, aku tunggu kalian jam istirahat nanti," kata Sasuke seraya melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan ketiga kakak kelasnya.

"Hah… sampai kapan aku dan otouto-ku seperti ini?"

"Itu juga salahmu sendiri Itachi, kau terlalu tergesa-gesa," kata Sasori.

"Yah… memang kuakui bahwa aku memang salah," kata Itachi.

"Hei,"

Ketiga orang yang terlihat sedang berunding itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara tersebut. Dan dari arah pintu masuk sekaligus pintu keluar kelas mereka, mereka pun mendapati sesosok laki-laki berambut pirang panjang diikat sedikit dan yang lainnya dibiarkan tergerai, dan mempunyai bola mata berwarna aquamarine sedang berdiri di pintu tersebut dan memandang ke arah mereka.

"Oh, kau Deidara, ada apa?" tanya Itachi seraya berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati laki-laki yang bernama Deidara itu.

"Haha… tidak apa-apa kok, hanya saja aku punya urusan dengan Sasori, un," kata Deidara seraya mendekatkan dirinya ke bangku Sasori dan meninggalkan Itachi yang terpaku di ambang pintu.

'Lagi-lagi Sasori,' batin Itachi merasa sedikit kesal.

"Ada apa Deidara?" tanya Sasori seraya berdiri dari duduknya dan berhadapan dengan Deidara.

"Mm… nanti setelah pelajaran selesai ada waktu, un? Aku mau mengajakmu menjenguk adikku yang baru saja pindah di asrama ini kemarin malam, un," kata Deidara.

Sasori nampak berpikir, ia pun memandang ke arah Neji yang entah sejak kapan sudah kembali ke bangkunya yang berada di deretan paling kiri nomer tiga dari depan sekaligus berada di samping meja Sasori yang hanya berada di samping kanannya. Ia pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Itachi yang masih mematung di tempatnya, Sasori pun menyeringai licik saat melihat raut wajah Itachi yang sedikit menampakkan rasa kekecewaan.

"Baiklah, nanti setelah pelajaran selesai 'kan? O ya, dimana?" tanya Sasori sekaligus menyetujui ajakkan Deidara.

"Di aula sekolah lantai 4 saja. Sayonara, un," kata Deidara meninggalkan Sasori dan berjalan menuju pintu tanpa mengabaikan senyum simpul dari Itachi yang dibalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

***

Hari ini langit begitu indah, sinar mentari pun ikut menampakkan dirinya dengan membagikan sinarnya kepada sesuatu apapun yang berada di muka bumi ini, dan dari langit itu sendiri hanya terlihat sedikit awan yang menghiasinya. Mengabaikan itu semua, di salah satu sisinya, bedirilah empat laki-laki berbeda umur di atap asrama tempat mereka menuntut ilmu tersebut, berdiri saling membelakangi dalam keheningan.

"Datang juga kalian."

Satu kalimat yang dilontarkan seseorang sukses membuat perhatian keempat laki-laki itu tertuju kepada orang yang mengusik keheningan hari ini. Dan pada akhirnya sedikit menghela nafas, mereka pun berjalan mendekati sosok yang menarik perhatian mereka itu.

"Seharusnya kami yang berkata seperti itu, Inuzuka," kata Sasuke.

"Sekarang bisa kau jelaskan mengapa kami harus berada di sini?" kata seseorang bernama Sasori.

"Heh… aku yakin kalian pasti tertarik dengan informasi yang akan kukatakan, tapi sebelumnya sang Hyuuga yang harus menjelaskannya," kata Kiba memandang ke arah Neji yang juga memandang ke arahnya.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang mengatakannya?" kata Neji dengan nada yang sedikit kesal.

"Cepat katakan apa saja hal itu Hyuuga," kata Sasuke memandang ke arah Neji.

"Baiklah, terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak dengan apa yang akan kukatakan ini. Tapi yang jelas… kalian semua yang berada di sini, sudah resmi menjadi seorang 'Hoshiki(1)'" kata Neji sekaligus membuat semua orang yang berada di situasi ini menjadi kaget minim Sasuke yang tidak mengerti dan tentunya kecuali Kiba dan Neji yang sudah mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Kalian bercanda? Kami? Orang seperti kami harus mempercayai legenda Shinrigaku(2) di asrama tempat kita menuntut ilmu ini? Kalian memang tidak waras," kata Sasori hendak pergi meninggalkan mereka berempat. Namun, hal tersebut segera dicegah oleh Neji dengan memegang lengannya.

"Lepaskan Neji! Kalian membuang-buang waktuku!" bentak Sasori seraya berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman Neji.

'Hoshiki? Legenda Shinrigaku? Apa maksudnya?' batin Sasuke bertanya penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

"Dan jika kau tidak percaya dengan legenda itu, mengapa bisa kau mempunyai kelebihan Shintenshin(3) itu?" kata Kiba yang sukses membuat Sasori membelalakan matanya dan menatap penuh arti kepada Kiba.

"Dari mana kau tau akan hal itu?! Kau memata-mataiku?!" seru Sasori.

"Tenanglah Sasori," kata Neji seraya melepaskan cengkramannya di lengan Sasori.

"Ta… tapi."

"Aku tidak memata-matai kalian, hanya saja aku adalah utusan Fukuroo(4)-sama terdahulu untuk segera mengumpulkan ketujuh Hoshiki yang terpecah belah," kata Kiba.

"Dan maksudmu apa kami termasuk ketujuh Hoshiki itu?" tanya Itachi.

"Ya, termasuk aku juga Neji-senpai," kata Kiba.

Mereka semua pun dengan bersamaan minim Kiba memandang ke arah Neji yang tetap stay cool memandangi langit biru lepas yang lumayan menarik perhatiannya. Sebelumnya mereka tidak pernah menduga bahwa Neji yang selalu tenang tanpa ekspresi ini ternyata bersengkongkol dengan adik kelasnya untuk menyimpan rapat-rapat rahasia yang dibeberkannya oleh mereka saat ini.

"Neji juga seorang Hoshiki?" tanya Itachi.

"Tentu saja, kalau aku bukan Hoshiki, untuk apa aku bisa berada di sini dan menceritakan panjang lebar tentang hal ini?" jawab Neji memandang ke arah Itachi.

"Kenapa kau bisa yakin bahwa kami ini termasuk Hoshiki?" tanya Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya dari Neji dan memandang ke arah Kiba.

"Tentu saja dengan kelebihan Ninsoo-gaku(5)ku, selain Mienai tentunya," jawab Kiba.

"Lalu untuk apa kita harus repot-repot mencari Hoshiki lainnya? Gunakan saja kelebihanmu itu," kata Itachi.

"Tidak semudah itu Itachi-senpai, masalahnya di sini kelebihanku yang itu sedang dalam keadaan kacau, karena kita belum menemukan penerus Fukuroo-sama selanjutnya. Dan hanya dialah yang bisa mengembalikan kelebihanku ke semula. Sudah beruntung aku menemukan kalian para Hoshiki penerus Hoshiki terdahulu."

"Jadi, setelah kita menemukan Hoshiki lainnya, kita harus melakukan apa lagi?" kata Sasori yang sepertinya sudah mulai tertarik dan percaya dengan kenyataan yang di lontarkan oleh Kiba dan Neji.

"Mencari Fukuroo-sama dan membuka lembaran legenda Shinrigaku yang baru," tegas Neji memandang ke arah mereka semua.

"Jadi pada intinya kami sangat membutuhkan bantuan kalian," kata Kiba kemudian.

Itachi dan Sasori saling melempar pandang sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam karena tidak mengerti apa-apa dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka sendari tadi.

"Sasuke, jika kau belum mengerti tentang hal ini, coba kau cari buku bersampul biru pirus di perpustakaan sekolah asrama kita, karena aku yakin kau bahkan belum pernah mendengar tentang hal ini 'kan? Karena legenda Shinrigaku hanya dibahas di kelas IX," kata Neji seakan mengerti keadaan Sasuke. Sasuke langsung memandang ke arah Kiba.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu Uchiha-san. Walaupun kita sama-sama masih kelas VIII, tetapi setidaknya aku tau semua tentang hal ini karena aku utusan langsung dari Fukuroo-sama terdahulu," kata Kiba mengerti pandangan Sasuke terhadapnya. Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, dan perlahan ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Simpan rahasia ini dan jangan sampai ada yang mengetahuinya," kata Neji dengan tegas dan langsung mendapatkan anggukan dari mereka semua.

"Baiklah, pertemuan kita sampai di sini tuan-tuan," kata Kiba seraya berjalan ke arah pintu keluar diikuti dengan yang lainnya. Dan sosok mereka semua pun lama kelamaan mulai menghilang.

***

**-Perpustakaan, masih dalam keadaan jam istirahat-**

'Buku bersampul biru pirus,' batin Sasuke seraya mengamati deretan buku-buku yang terpampang di rak buku tersebut.

Kedua bola mata onyx Sasuke pun terus menelurusi berpuluh-puluh buku berwarna-warni itu. Lama mencari-cari, pada akhirnya ia pun menemukan buku yang dicarinya sendari tadi, buku bersampul biru pirus. Sasuke pun segera mengambil buku itu, dan setelah buku tersebut sudah jatuh di tangannya, Sasuke pun sekilas memandangi sampul buku tersebut.

Di sana, ia dapat melihat sebuah gambar pemandangan desa disertai matahari berwarna merah darah yang besar berada di tengah-tengahnya. Hal ini semakin membuat rasa penasaran Sasuke semakin bertambah kuat. Dengan segera, Sasuke pun duduk di salah satu kursi yang memang disediakan di sana, beserta beberapa meja yang digabung menjadi sebuah meja yang sangat besar. Di bukanya buku itu dengan perlahan, dan yang pertama kali yang ditangkap oleh kedua buah mata Sasuke adalah sebuah huruf-huruf romawi kuno yang membentuk sebuah kalimat.

'Cih! Huruf romawi kuno. Kenapa di saat seperti ini, aku harus berhadapan dengan huruf-huruf romawi kuno yang bahkan aku tidak mengetahuinya artinya sama sekali?' batin Sasuke merasa kesal.

Dengan perasaan yang tak menentu, Sasuke pun menutup kembali buku tersebut, lalu ia pun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju rak buku itu lagi, hendak mengembalikan buku yang sekarang sedang berada di tangannya itu. Namun, ia pun segera mengurungkan niatnya saat tiba-tiba sebuah ide meluncur mulus di otaknya.

'Tidak kusangka ternyata si Nara itu berguna untukku,' kata Sasuke menyeringai licik seraya membawa buku itu pergi bersamanya.

_

_

_

_

_

Tu Bi Kontinyuu…

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

o).**(1)**. Tentang ini, jawabannya akan dijawab di Chap depan mendatang^^

o).**(2)**. Yang ini jawabannya juga ada di Chap depan^^

o).**(3)**. Kelebihan yang memungkinkan pengendalinya untuk mengendalikan rohnya sendiri untuk berpindah ke tubuh orang lain dan mengambil alih tubuh tersebut. Selain makluk hidup, kelebihan ini dapat digunakan untuk mengambil alih benda mati. (baca: njiplak jurusnya Ino… XDD *dilempar Ino*)

o).**(4)**. Ini jawabannya juga di Chap depan. Sasu dan Nara-lah yang akan membeberkan ini semua. XDD.

o).**(5)**. Kelebihan yang memungkinkan pengendalinya untuk menentukan status seseorang dengan menggunakan firasatnya yang selalu terbukti kebenarannya, (Misal: waktu Kiba mengetahui bahwa ItaSasoSasuNeji adalah termasuk ketujuh Hoshiki)^^

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Akhirnya selesai juga~ XDD

Zuki buatnya dari pagi ampe malem nih fic, benar-benar menguras otak!!! Maapkan Zuki kalau kependekan m(_____)m.

Huah!! Ide sempet _mandek_, memperlambat pembuatan nih fic! Hyahh… di tambah lagi pas sudah mau selesai, dua kata yang membuat Zuki frustasi… **MATI LAMPU!!!** Argh!! Benar-benar sialan tuh PLN!! *misuh-misuh gaje* *di setrum PLN*

.

**Reply Review nyok… ^^**

**Alluka Niero:** Kurang eksplisit? Ahah… maapkan Zuki T~T. Lain kali Zuki buat yang seeksplisit mungkin^^. Hehe… emang Kiba yang ngrekam XDD. Nb: jangan lama-lama hiatusnya ya Senpai^^. Serasa ada yang kurang kalau Senpai nggak ada di FFn Naruto ini^^ Sanckyuu…

**Nazuki Kyouru:** Dobel sanckyuu buat Senpai…^^

**Aoi no Tsuki:** Udah HOT? Hyaa~ Arigatou Neechan~ *peluk-peluk Neechan* XDD

**Kristi Tamagochi:** Tidak steril? Salahkanlah Sasu! Dia yang berbuat seperti itu! *nunjuk-nunjuk Sasu* *di katon Sasu-seme –"Lu 'kan Authornya bego!"*. Ahah… gak lemon lagi kok^^. Udah mampus Zuki buatnya XDD. Err… mereka masih kelas 2 SMP bukan kelas 3 SMP^^. Sanckyuu…

**Yuuzu-Chan:** Iyah… hehe… Zuki sekarang 13 tahun *nyengir*. Videonya Nggak beredar sayangnya, padahal Zuki juga ngarep tuh T~T *di gampar*. Ahah… Yuuka no Sagasu ya? mungkin lain kali Zuki bakal bahas di Chap-Chap mendatang^^. Sanckyuu…

**Hiwatari Nana-chan.7ven:** gak apa-apa kok Senpai^^. Zuki udah senang ada yang bersedia membaca fic Zuki ini^^. Hehe… memang Kiba XDD. Rekamannya? O.o kayaknya nggak deh… Sanckyuu...

**Chiaki Megumi:** Kurang Hot ya? ahah… maapkan Zuki T~T. lain kali Zuki akan berusaha lebih hot lagi^^. Sanckyuu…

**NakamaLuna:** Lemonnya manteb? Ahah… Arigatou… *balas meluk Senpai*. Ahahah… terima kasih atas ucapannya Senpai^^. Zuki udah biasa gak di kasih kado^^. Sanckyuu…

**Vi-chan Uchiha:** Minum jamu? Kayaknya gak deh -.-''a) DVDnya? O.o minta sama Kiba aja, jangan sama Zuki, 'kan dia yang ngrekam XDD *di lempar*. Sanckyuu…

**Mendy.d'Lovelylucifer:** Kopiannya? Minta sama Kiba XDD *di gampar*. NejiGaa? Mungkin Chap depan… Sanckyuu…^^

**.vongola ai.:** berarti hot dong? XDD *di gamprat*. Ahah… ternyata Zuki gak bisa buat Sasu gentle ya? mungkin lain kali… iyap.. Zuki memang selalu terkena virus typo T~T. ahahah… mungkin NejiGaa … Sanckyuu…

**Luina Ren Michaelis:** Ini SasoDeiIta-nya udah Zuki buat, tapi gomen Cuma dikit. Sanckyuu…^^

**Vika Akayuki:** berarti udah Hot dong?^^ *di lempar*. Zuki memang tidak pernah terlepas dari typo T~T. NejiGaa? Mungkin Chap. depan… Sanckyuu..^^

**.hAruHi-kAoRu.:** Hyah… ternyata Kaoru juga sependapat dengan Zuki^^ mungkin Kiba memang sama Shika kali ya? -.-a) ahah… Iya! Kiba sama Shika aja^^ Sanckyuu…

**Charlotte d'Cauchemar:** Arigatou atas masukkannya^^ Zuki benar-benar tertolong XDD. SasoDeiIta? Tuh di atas… tapi maap kalau Cuma sekilas^^. Sanckyuu…

**Kawaiihikaarii:** kurang hot dong? T~T ahah… maapkan Zuki, lain kali Zuki akan membuat Lemon yang Hot^^ Sanckyuu…

**Genseki Ryota:** Lu kate TOBAT??!!! Yang seharusnya tobat tuh eLU!! Jangan godain temen Zuki terus. Hampir nangis tau…!! Sanckyuu…^^ nb: gak pa-pa kok tentang n-nya yang dobel.^^

**Aicchan:** Ini apdetannya^^. Maap kalau kelamaan Nee… Sanckyuu…^^

**Naomi Misaki:** ahah… Arigatou…^^. Nee-chan? O.o panggil Zuki aja^^. Lagi pula Zuki yakin kalau Misaki-san lebih tua dari Zuki^^… Sanckyuu…

**KuruKaemo X3:** Ahahah? Nanya aja sama Naru tentang sudah apa belomnya, Zuki juga gak tau XDD. Lain kali Zuki coba buat yang lebih Hot lagi^^… Sanckyuu…

.

Uwahh… beribu-ribu kata Arigatou untuk kalian semua yang bersedia membaca dan memberi review kepada fic Zuki^^. Dan sekali lagi Zuki mohon maap karena kelamaan Apdet. Yah, karena permintaan teman sekelas Zuki, tidak bisa Zuki tunda-tunda lagi T~T gomen m(____)m.

O ya, PWP itu apa sih? Zuki nggak ngerti. XD *tabok* Dan ciri khas perkataan Dei yang bener 'un' atau 'hm'? soalnya di komik itu 'hm' bukan 'un'.

Fic Zuki memang tidak pernah bisa terlepas dari kesalahan berupa typo dan teman-temannya. Zuki mohon maap jika masih ada kesalahan di fic Zuki.

**Arigatou untuk semuanya yang bersedia meRnR fic Zuki^^.**

Akhir kata… Zuki tunggu Review/Flamenya^^

With D'Heart

Mikazuki Chizuka.

**NB: HAPPY BRITHDAY FOR YOU RYOTA-KUN^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note's:** AKHIRRRNYAAA~!!! TTT^TTT *nangis haru bin lebay plus super Gaje* Fic ini bangkit dari kubur~!!! XD XD XD Setelah pergulatan batin dalam diri Zuki untuk menentukan antara Hiatus atau tidaknya Fic ini. Zuki memutuskan untuk TIDAK SEMI HIATUS!!! *bakar label Semi Hiatus!* MERDEKA!!! XD *dikampleng*

…

**WARNING!: AU! GAJE! LEBAY! LIME! OOC! –dikit- PENUH PEMAKSAAN ALUR CERITA, YAOI! –gax suka? Tinggalkan halaman ini! XP**

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Fandom:**

**oOo** Naruto **oOo**

**Disclaimer: **

**oOo** Masashi Kishimoto **oOo**

**Title:**

**oOo** Yuuka no Sagasu **oOo**

**Author: **

**oOo** Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka **oOo**

**Genre:**

**oOo** Romance/Supernatural **oOo**

**Rating:**

**oOo** M **oOo**

**Pairing: **

**oOo** Uchiha Sasuke dan and Uzumaki Naruto** oOo**

**Summary:**

**:::** "Apakah isi otak si Jenius Bungsu Uchiha itu… hanya tentang Seme, Uke dan Seks?" tebak Shikamaru, membuat Sasuke memusatkan perhatiannya pada Shikamaru seorang saat mendengar perkataan terakhir yang diucapkan Shikamaru.**:::**

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Pada jaman dahulu sebelum tempat ini menjadi kota Konoha, orang-orang banyak yang mengatakan, bahwa kota ini adalah Desa Shinrigaku. Desa Shinrigaku ialah tempat berkumpulnya para manusia yang mempunyai kelebihan, sekaligus Desa yang merangkap sebagai penjaga Negeri Langit dan Negeri Bumi.**

**Desa Shinrigaku dipimpin oleh Fukuroo, satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengendalikan kelebihan seseorang dalam bidang apapun. Fukuroo tersebut didampingi sekumpulan Hoshiki, yang terdiri dari tujuh orang yang dipilih dari Klan-Klan berbakat di Desa Shinrigaku. Selain itu, Hoshiki merupakan manusia yang sudah diutus untuk menjaga Desa, dan membantu Fukuroo dalam mengemban tugasnya. **

**Hoshiki juga dibantu oleh sang pendamping yang disebut Hoshika. Tugas Hoshika adalah melindungi Hoshiki, terlepas dari itu semua, Hoshika juga mempunyai tugas lain, berupa mengendalikan dan menghukum siapa saja yang menyalahgunakan Kelebihannya. **

**Dan sayangnya semua ini menjadi sejarah terlupakan karena sebuah tragedi dahsyat, yaitu para manusia yang mempunyai Kelebihan tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatannya. Bahkan seorang Fukuroo pun tak bisa mengendalikannya. Hal itu disebabkan para Roh jahat mengambil salah satu benda paling terpenting di Desa Shinrigaku, yaitu Ketujuh Kristal Keabadian yang dimiliki para Hoshiki dan Hoshika. **

**Ketujuh Kristal Keabadian itu dipercaya mempunyai pengaruh dari Dewi Langit (Kehidupan= Batu Shiro) dan Dewi Bumi (Kematian= Batu Kiroi). Maka dari itu, masing-masing Kristal Keabadian dikhusukan serta dinobatkan mempunyai Dewa Penjaga. Dewa-Dewa Penjaga itu sendiri terdiri dari: Dewa Doka (Penyerang = Kristal Aka), Dewa Kafu (Peraturan= Kristal Pingku-iro), Dewa Makudo (Pertahanan= Kristal Ki-iro), Dewa Fusui (Penyembuhan= Kristal Midori), Dewa Kisui (Perdamaian= Kristal Aoi), Dewa Suido (Penghukum= Kristal Orenji), dan Dewa Kumaki (Penyetaraan= Kristal Murasaki). **

**Dan oleh sebab itulah, para Roh jahat berusaha agar dapat memusnahkan benda paling berpengaruh di Desa Shinrigaku, tentunya karena mereka ingin menguasai seluruh Negeri Langit maupun Negeri Bumi. Tetapi semua itu bisa digagalkan oleh Fukuroo dan Hoshiki serta Hoshika, dengan cara menyegel seluruh Roh jahat tersebut. Sayang sekali setelah penyegelan itu, Ketujuh Kristal Keabadian tersebar di Negeri Kegelapan. **

**Mengilangnya Ketujuh Kristal Keabadian, membuat satu persatu dari para manusia yang mempunyai Kelebihan meninggal dunia. Demi menyelamatkan Desa Shinrigaku, Fukuroo menyegel seluruh manusia yang mempunyai Kelebihan. Hingga pada akhirnya tidak ada lagi manusia yang kehilangan nyawanya, hanya karena Kelebihan yang mereka miliki, tetapi semua itu dibayar dengan mereka yang tidak memiliki Kelebihan lagi, dan meninggalnya sang Fukuroo. **

**Untuk menghormati kematian Fukuroo yang telah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, Ketujuh Hoshiki dan Hoshika menghilangkan segala ingatan manusia akan Kelebihannya, serta membangun kembali sebuah Desa baru yang pada tahun xxxx telah menjadi kota Konoha. Para Hoshiki dan Hoshika pun dengan suka rela menyegel Kelebihan mereka sendiri. **

**Demi menjaga agar hal tersebut tidak terulang lagi untuk yang keduakalinya, mereka semua yang pernah terlibat dalam tragedi itu, menceritakan pada anak-anak dan cucu-cucu mereka bahwa kejadian ini hanya mitos belaka. **

**Tetapi tak dapat mereka duga, bahwa darah seorang Hoshiki dan Hoshika telah mengalir pada keturunan mereka. Yang tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau keturunan mereka kemungkinan besar masih mewarisi Kelebihan mereka. Setelah mengetahuinya, para Hoshiki dan Hoshiki menerapkan sebuah peraturan lagi, "Bagi manusia yang mempunyai Kelebihan, tidak boleh mengatakan Kelebihan mereka kepada orang lain yang tidak mempunyai Kelebihan, atau Kelebihan yang mereka miliki akan menghilang, dan lebih parahnya lagi akan berpindah kepada orang yang mengetahui Kelebihan mereka."**

**Dengan demikian, semua orang menganggap bahwa Legenda Shinrigaku hanyalah cerita karangan yang diceritakan secara turun temurun.**

#*.*.*#

oOo YUUKA NO SAGASU oOo

Chap. 5 (Permulaan Dewa dan Dewi Legenda Shinrigaku )

"Hah?" komentar Sasuke setelah membaca Legenda Shinrigaku hasil dari terjemahan dan ringkasan Nara Shikamaru, salah satu temannya yang menyandang sebagai Jenius.

"Merepotkan. Kau percaya dengan hal semacam itu, Sas?" tanya Shikamaru malas seraya menyenderkan punggungnya di senderan kursi perpustakaan.

"Err… Entahlah," ucap Sasuke mencermati kembali isi kertas yang ada di tangannya.

Shikamaru menyeringai. Entah itu seringai untuk hal apa, yang pasti kejadian ini menjadi hal yang sangat langka dari sudutt pandang Sasuke.

"Mengapa kau menyeringai seperti itu, hah? Dasar jenius aneh!" kata Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan Shikamaru yang menghela nafas maklum.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, pasti aku akan mempercayai isi buku Legenda Shinrigaku itu," kata Shikamaru.

Kedua mata Sasuke terbelalak kaget, dengan hipernya ia menatap Shikamaru tajam. Di sana, ia mendapati wajah Shikamaru dengan tampang serius tingkat tinggi.

"Ja-jangan-jangan… Ka-kau-"

"Salam kenal Hoshiki-san. Perkenalkan, saya adalah Hoshika, sang pendamping dari salah satu para Hoshiki," kata Shikamaru sukses membuat Sasuke diam tak bergeming.

Lama mereka terdiam, sampai akhirnya sang Uchiha mengucap beberapa kata.

"Siapa Hoshiki-mu?"

"Bocah Inuzuka," jawab Shikamaru.

"Seme apa Uke?"

"Hah?" cengok Shikamaru memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan aneh, "memang ada hubungannya dengan Legenda Shinrigaku?" lanjut Shikamaru bertanya.

"Hn, dengan ini kupastikan kau sealiran denganku," kata Sasuke menyeringai.

"Baiklah, jika itu maksudmu. Yah, kuakui itu benar," jawab Shikamaru membuat Sasuke menganggukkan kepala puas.

"Kalau kau seorang Hoshika, berarti statusmu Uke dari bocah Inuzuka itu 'kan?" tanya Sasuke.

Refleks yang amat baik dari Shikamaru, dengan melemparkan buku terdekat yang tebalnya hampir 7 cm pada Sasuke, sudah cukup untuk membuat Sasuke mengaduh kesakitan, dan memberikan _death glare_ terbaiknya pada si Jenius Nara.

"Apakah isi otak si Jenius Bungsu Uchiha itu… hanya tentang Seme, Uke dan Seks?" tebak Shikamaru membuat Sasuke memusatkan perhatiannya pada Shikamaru seorang, saat mendengar perkataan terakhir yang diucapkan Shikamaru.

"Apa maksudmu dengan Seks?"

"Ayolah Sas, jangan berpura-pura bodoh seperti itu. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan murid pindahan dari SMP Suna Gakuen itu?"

"Apa kelebihanmu?"

"Kamioroshi(1)."

'Pantas saja!' runtuk Sasuke dalam hati, "Hanya satu?" lanjut Sasuke bertanya.

"Kau pikir seorang Hoshika harus memiliki kelebihan berapa, Sas? Minimal satu, maksimal dua 'kan? Dan bila ditambah satu sebagai bonus menjadi tiga?" tanya Shikamaru sekaligus menjelaskan.

"Inikah salah satu perbedaan antara Hoshiki dan Hoshika?"

"Yah."

Sasuke tersenyum lebar, membuat Shikamaru mempunyai firasat yang sangat amat buruk.

"Thanks bro!" ceria Sasuke langsung menampar pipi Shikamaru singkat, dan segera berlari meninggalkan perpustakaan sekolah.

'Tahu juga akhirnya,' batin Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, "Hah~! Merepotkan!" seru Shikamaru langsung meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

***

**-****Aula Sekolah Lantai 4****-**

Terlihat sesosok laki-laki cantik yang berdiri menghadap ke papan mading. Nampaknya ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Merasa lelah karena hampir 15 menit ia menunggu, akhirnya laki-laki cantik yang ternyata adalah Deidara tersebut, mendudukkan diri di salah satu bangku yang tersedia. Memainkan kedua kakinya yang ia gerakkan maju ke depan lalu ke belakang, Deidara menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, dan sayangnya ia sama sekali tak mendapati sosok seseorang yang amat ia nanti-nanti sedari tadi.

"Menunggu seseorang?" sapa seseorang dari belakang seraya menutup kedua mata Deidara dari belakang.

"Ah… Si-siapa?"

"Bisa tebak?"

"Sasori?"

"Yap! Tebakkanmu kali benar!" seru Sasori menarik kembali tangannya dan mendudukkan diri di samping kanan Deidara, "bagaimana atas tawaranmu itu?"

"Yang mengajak atau yang diajak?" tanya Deidara.

Sasori tersenyum, dengan segala pengalaman yang ada, ia berdiri dari duduknya seraya berlutut di hadapan Deidara, tangannya pun meraih tangan Deidara dan mengecupnya singkat, "Perkenankan saya menikmati waktu yang singkat ini dengan anda," tawar Sasori.

"Terlalu formal. Lagipula aku 'kan laki-laki, mengapa sikapmu seperti melakukan seorang gadis belia?" tanya Deidara agak cemberut.

Sasori terkekeh, "Bukannya anda sendiri yang melakukan penawaran, Nona Cantik?"

Deidara menahan sekuat tenaga agar tidak menabok kepala merah Sasori dengan sepatu yang ia kenakan. Dengan kesal, ia hanya tersenyum yang terlihat dipaksakan. Yah, jadi terkesan aneh. Deidara pun memimpin perjalanan ke kamar asrama sang adik, diikuti Sasori di belakang yang segera mengimbangi langkah Deidara. Oh… bayangkan saja apa yang akan terjadi jika Deidara tahu apa yang dilakukan Naruto semalaman dengan teman sekamarnya. Apakah perlu Deidara membawa panic, untuk mengemplang kepala orang yang telah melakukan 'ini dan itu' kepada adiknya tersayang? Prediksi lain, akan lebih parah dari ide yang tadi.

"Adikmu itu di kamar nomer berapa, Dei-chan?" tanya Sasori tanpa sadar aura gelap sudah menyelimuti diri Deidara.

'C-Chan?' batin Deidara geram, ia segera menoleh ke arah Sasori dan memasang senyum paling manisnya pada Sasori, "Anda meminta tangan atau kaki, Sasori-kun?" tawar Deidara membuat Sasori menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasori tidak mengerti.

Senyum Deidara memudar, tergantikan seringai licik yang semakin mengembang, "Kurasa… Anda memilih suatu yang sangat tepat."

"Hah? Kau bercanda 'kan, Dei-koi?" tanya Sasori dengan polosnya.

'Ugh! Sudah cukup!' batin Deidara menghentikan laju jalannya.

Hal ini membuat Sasori juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?"

Deidara mendekat ke arah Sasori, wajahnya dibuat semanis mungkin agar menjadi pengaruh kuat bagi sang lawan.

Sebentar lagi riwayat dari Akasuna no Sasori hanya tinggal kenangan.

"HIYAAHH~!!" teriak Deidara kencang sebelum meninju wajah sok polos milik Sasori, hingga Sasori dengan sukses jatuh ke lantai. Ia pun mendekat ke arah Sasori dan mencengkram kerah baju yang dikenakan Sasori, "Jangan. sekali-kali. kau. melakukan. aku. layaknya. anak. gadis, paham?" kata Deidara penuh penekanan pada kata-katanya. Membuat Sasori menelan ludah secara paksa, ketika melihat wajah Deidara yang sudah berubah menjadi 'Evil Deidara'. Ia mengambil aman saja, dengan meminta maaf dan tidak akan sudi menerima 'hadiah manis' dari 'Evil Deidara', sudah cukup kejadian 2 tahun lalu membuatnya menginap di Rumah Sakit selama satu setengah bulan.

'Luarnya manis, dalamnya mengerikan,' batin Sasori horror.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita yang sempat tertunda, Saso-kun," ajak Deidara tersenyum.

Sasori hanya mengangguk cepat walau terasa berat.

***

Dengan terburu-buru, Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya secara tidak manusiawi dan segera masuk. Di sana, ia mencari-cari sosok pirang yang menyita perhatiannya. Namun orang yang dicari tidak ada di ranjang, yang seharusnya menjadi tempat untuk ia singgahi, tahu 'kan penyebabnya? Sempat berpikir dua kali meninggalkan kamar untuk mencari Naruto, akhirnya langkah Sasuke terhenti ketika terdengar suara gesekkan pintu kamar mandi dengan lantai. Baiklah, godaan yang tidak bisa ditolak oleh seorang Uchiha sekalipun. Bagaimana tidak? Sukseslah Sasuke menelan ludah ketika mendapati Naruto 'lah yang keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan hanya menggunakan handuk kecil yang ia lilitkan di pinggangnya.

Antara keinginan atau tidaknya keputusan, Sasuke tersenyum senang dan segera berlari ke arah Naruto. Tentu saja membuat Naruto berteriak kaget saat tubuhnya melayang di udara, oleh karena Sasuke yang mengangkat tubuhnya serta mengajaknya berputar-putar.

"TEMEEE~!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!!" seru Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Sasuke yang membuatnya pusing.

"Kau Hoshika-ku, Dobe! Kau milikku dari segi mana pun!!" seru Sasuke senang masih seperti tadi.

"Hah?! Kau ini ngomong apa, Teme?!" tanya Naruto bingung.

Sebelum Sasuke mulai menjelaskan semuanya yang ia tahu kepada Naruto, tiba-tiba saja keseimbangan Sasuke goyah. Bagaimana bisa goyah? Nasib malang, gara-gara handuk yang melilit tubuh Naruto terjatuh ke lantai, tanpa sengaja Sasuke menginjaknya hingga akhirnya ia pun terpeleset jatuh. Entah posisi ini sangat pantas atau tidak, yang pasti wajah Naruto memerah sempurna, mendapati tubuhnya kini tak lagi tertutupi apa-apa, ditambah posisinya sekarang ditindih tubuh Sasuke yang agak berat.

Karena terlalu senang, nampaknya Sasuke tidak memperdulikan pergulatan batin yang menghantui diri Naruto. Maka dari itu, diposisi yang menurutnya sangat menguntungkan ini, Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakannya. Ia pun memegang kedua tangan Naruto dan membawa ke atas kepalanya. Tanpa basa-basi tak berarti, Sasuke menyerang Naruto dengan menciumi lehernya. Ia gigit dengan perlahan bagian tersensitif milik kekasihnya itu. Terpaksa Naruto mengerang keenakkan karena lagi-lagi Sasuke mencumbunya dengan amat lembut.

"Kau milikku, Dobe. Kau milikku," ucap Sasuke mengucapkan perkataannya bagai mantra yang harus diulang berulang kali.

"Ng… Ah~! Te-Teme…" erang Naruto nikmat ketika Sasuke mulai meraba bagian dalam paha Naruto dan hendak memisahnya.

"Tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita, manis…" desah Sasuke dengan tangannya yang mulai berani mengelus-elus sekitar bagian tersensif milik Naruto.

Naruto menggeliat panik, "Ahh~ Te-Teme… Ja-jangan. Ja-jangan berhenti," pinta Naruto meremas baju yang dikenakan Sasuke dengan desahan nafas yang memburu.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai licik menanggapi permintaan Naruto. Lantas, bibir Sasuke kini telah beralih ke bibir Naruto, menghisapnya lembut penuh perasaan. Naruto hanya bisa mengerang tertahan, mendapat sensasi yang akan membawanya menuju nikmatnya dunia.

**BRAK!!!**

"Naru-chan~!! Lama tidak berte-"

Kedua mata Deidara melebar sempurna, mendapati adegan panas yang dipertontonkan Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto menatap horror ke arah Kakaknya yang nampak mendidih. Dengan gerakan cepat, Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke keras, dan segera mengambil -entahlah apa pun itu yang pasti bisa menutupi tubuh polosnya. Sedangkan Sasuke langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain, tidak berani memandang langsung ke arah orang yang telah memergokinya akan melakukan 'nafkah batin' pada Naruto. Terlebih yang mengetahuinya adalah Seniornya sendiri! Mau dibawa kemana harga diri Uchiha setelah ini?!

'Ugh! Sial! Dasar pengganggu sialan!' runtuk Sasuke dalam hati

Deidara mengepalkan kedua tangannya, kepalanya tertunduk serta badannya bergetar hebat, tanda bahwa ia sedang menahan amarahnya. Sasori hanya menelan ludah secara paksa, seraya melengkahkan kakinya mundur selangkah demi langkah, berusaha menghindari pertarungan Dunia Ninja ke Tiga yang akan segera dimulai.

"Kau! Uchiha! apa. yang. kau. lakukan. pada. adikku. Hah?!! Kuharap kau mempunyai alasan logis tentang hal ini," kata Deidara berjalan mendekat dengan langkah yang berat.

Ketika Deidara sudah berdiri tepat di depan Sasuke, -yang nampak membatu di tempat. Sasori segera keluar dari kamar bernomer 21 itu. Bertepatan dengan keluarnya Sasori, ia hanya bisa bersandar lemah pada pintu, saat mendengar suara sangat tidak enak didengar dari dalam. Sasori hanya bisa bersiul-siul sok riang, dan mengganggap bahwa kegaduhan di kamar Naruto tidak pernah terjadi. Sempat seorang Juniornya memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan aneh. Tetapi sang Junior langsung tancap gas saat Sasori memberikan _death glare_ yang ia latih.

Dan sepertinya setelah ini ia amat diperlukan.

***

"Ja-jadi begitu, Nii," kata Naruto mengakhiri penjelasannya kepada sang Kakak yang sepertinya sudah tenang.

"Mengapa kau tidak bilang kalau dia ini kekasihmu?" tanya Deidara melirik tajam ke arah Sasuke yang berhiaskan luka-luka di sekitar tubuhnya, "dan apa maksudnya adegan memalukkan tadi?!" ucap Deidara dengan nada agak meninggi.

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya setelah sekiranya sudah cukup mengobati luka Sasuke. Ia pun sempat membisikkan sesuatu, "Lain kali kau harus melakukannya secara hati-hati, atau kau lebih memilih hidupmu tergantung pada alat-alat Rumah Sakit?" bisik Sasori yang disambut Sasuke dengan sebuah anggukkan lemah.

'Cih, sial! Tak kusangka Aniki-nya seberingas ini!' batin Sasuke kesal.

Sasori berjalan mendekati Deidara dan menepuk pundaknya pelan, "Tenanglah. Apakah kau tak melihat bagaimana kondisi Adikmu sekarang? Dia baik-baik saja 'kan? Tidak perlu membahas yang sudah berlalu, yang terpenting sekarang, bagaimana caranya kita membereskan semua yang ada di ruangan ini?" kata Sasori menghela nafas pasrah melihat betapa hancurnya kamar ini.

Deidara lagi-lagi melirik Sasuke, "Kau Uchiha! Bereskan semua kekacauan ini dan aku akan mengganggap kejadian tadi tidak ada! Tetapi sekali lagi kau melakukannya lagi pada adikku," Deidara memotong perkataannya, "tamatlah riwayat sang Bungsu Uchiha," kata Deidara penuh ancaman.

Pertemuan yang mencengkam itu diakhiri dengan keluarnya Deidara dari kamar Naruto, diikuti Sasori di belakangnya. Sasuke dan Naruto yang ditinggalkan hanya berdua saja, hanya bisa terdiam. Keadaan hening seketika. Sampai Sasuke langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto, saat mendengar tawa tertahan dari Naruto.

"Mengapa kau tertawa seperti itu, hah?!! Senang melihatku seperti ini?!" bentak Sasuke malah semakin membuat Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau lucu seperti Mumi di Mesir, Teme! Andai saat ini aku memegang Kamera. Momen yang sangat langka kalau dilewatkan begitu saja!" seru Naruto ceria, membuat Sasuke gondok seketika.

Yah, harus diakui oleh Uchiha sekalipun, bahwa keadaannya kini tak jauh lebih baik, buruk malah. Sungguh, apakah sebenarnya ia harus berterimakasih pada Sasori, karena membantunya dalam mengobati lukannya, ataukah harus memberi pelajaran karena membuatnya seperti Mumi ini? Dengan perban dimana-mana yang melilit tubuhnya, sukseslah membuat _mood_ Sasuke semakin buruk dan _down_ berat.

"Aku bersumpah jika kau sampai melakukan hal itu, kupastikan selama sebulan kau tidak akan berpindah dari ranjangmu!" geram Sasuke mengancam.

"Perkataanmu tidak akan berlaku dengan keadaanmu yang seperti itu, Teme!" seru Naruto diakhiri dengan cengiran lebar.

"Cih! Terserah!" seru Sasuke membuang muka.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sasuke. Awalnya Sasuke sedikit risih saat Naruto duduk di sampingnya, dan memandanginya dengan tatapan melecehkan, tapi hal itu segera tergantikan, ketika telapak tangan Naruto melayang di tangan kanannya. Tiba-tiba cahaya hijau bercampur biru keluar dari telapak tangannya, diiringi dengan menutupnya mata Naruto. Waktu itulah yang membuat Sasuke membelalakkan kedua mata merasakan tangan kanannya tak lagi merasa sakit. Naruto langsung membuka mata setelah selesai melakukan kegiatannya.

"Eh?!! Apa yang kulakukan tadi?!!" seru Naruto memandangi kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hah? Kau tidak sadar?" kata Sasuke melebarkan kedua mata, "a-atau jangan-jangan…" Sasuke berhenti berbicara dan langsung membuka perban putih yang melilit tubuhnya. Terkejutlah ia melihat luka-luka di sekujur tangan kanannya menghilang, "Reiki(2)," bisik Sasuke curiga.

"REIKI?!! KAU BERCANDA 'KAN, TEME?!!" seru Naruto meledak.

"Kalau pun aku bercanda. Mengapa juga tangan kananku bisa sembuh oleh karena perbuatanmu, hah?! Cih! Tak kusangka kelebihan Dewa Fusui(3) menurun padamu," kata Sasuke.

Naruto terlihat syok, "Ta-tapi, setahuku aku hanya mempunyai Kelebihan Banyuuinryoku, bahkan sangat mustahil aku mendapatkan Kelebihan Reiki milik Dewa Fusui," kata Naruto masih tidak percaya.

"Memang. Ada yang mengganjal pikiranku. Bagaimana bisa seorang Hoshika sepertimu bisa mendapatkan Kelebihan Reiki? Atau apakah Dewa Fusui saja yang buta menurunkan Kelebihannya padamu?" kata Sasuke membuat dua pembuluh vena bersilang manis di kening Naruto.

Berusaha mengabaikannya, Naruto megerutkan kening saat mengingat perkataan Sasuke yang sempat terlewatkan, "Tunggu dulu, kau bilang tadi aku apa, Teme? Seorang Hoshika? Jadi kau mempercayai Legenda Shinrigaku itu?" kata Naruto.

Sasuke menangis dalam hati sekaligus kesal, 'Bagaimana bisa aku baru tahu tentang Legenda Shinrigaku sedangkan yang lainnya sudah di atasku?' batin Sasuke miris. Baiklah, berlebihan mungkin. Sasuke menghela nafas, "Dalam keadaan ini, Legenda Shinrigaku sudah bukan mitos lagi, karena semua Legenda Shinrigaku itu benar-benar ada. Pada awalnya aku memang tidak percaya, tapi akhirnya aku bisa menerima semua itu dan menerima pula bahwa diriku seorang Hoshiki," jelas Sasuke.

"Ja-jangan bilang kalau aku ini Hoshika-mu?!" seru Naruto dengan firasat yang buruk.

"Dan untuk ketiga kalinya aku harus menerima bahwa kau Hoshika-ku," kata Sasuke mengharuskan Naruto menangis tidak terima.

'Lengkap sudah penderitaanku,' batin Naruto pasrah.

"Tetap saja aku merasa aneh dengan Kelebihan terbarumu itu, Dobe," kata Sasuke dengan nada curiga.

"Aku saja tidak tahu bagaimana bis-"

"Itu mungkin karena Dewa Fusui suka pada Hoshika sepertimu, dan mengabaikan Sasuke si Hoshiki yang seharusnya mendapat Kelebihan itu, Naruto…"

Perkataan seseorang, sukses memotong perkataan Naruto dan menyita perhatian kedua manusia tersebut. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis mendapati sosok Gaara sudah berdiri kokoh di ambang pintu. Naruto menyambut kedatangan Gaara dengan senyum yang ramah, seolah mempersilahkan Gaara agar ikut masuk ke dalam dan bergabung dengan mereka. Mengerti maksud reaksi Naruto, Gaara melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam, sebelum menutup pintu kamar bernomer 21 itu, Gaara langsung mendudukkan diri berhadapan dengan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Jadi maksudmu aku tidak pantas mendapatkan Kelebihan itu?" kata Sasuke sinis melirik tajam ke arah Gaara

"Aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu 'kan, Sas? Lagipula Kelebihan Reiki, yang merupakan utusan dari salah satu Dewa penjaga itu, sedikit spesial dari Kelebihan yang lainnya," jelas Gaara membuat Sasuke dan Naruto penasaran.

"Bagian apa yang spesial?" tanya Naruto.

"Kelebihan yang berasal dari salah satu Dewa penjaga yang diturunkan pada Hoshika, biasanya hanya akan berfungsi, jika Hoshika berada di dekat Hoshiki-nya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tetapi ada cara lain jika ingin menggunakan Kelebihan Spesial itu, misalnya saja kau, Naruto. Jika kau ingin menggunakan Kelebihanmu, tetapi Sasuke tidak ada di dekatmu, kau bisa memakainya kalau ada benda penghubung antara kau dan Sasuke," jelas Gaara.

"Gaara, mungkin bahasamu terlalu tinggi untuk dimengerti oleh si Dobe ini," sindir Sasuk,e yang langsung mendapat lirikkan tajam dari Naruto, yang kelihatannya tersinggung.

"Singkatnya saja, kalian harus mempunyai benda penghubung untuk berjaga-jaga jika kalian terpisah," kata Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke, "mungkin saja benda penghubung itu, juga bisa membuatmu dapat menggunakan kelebihan spesial milik Naruto, Sas," kata Gaara menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan.

"Maksudmu? Kelebihan spesial milik Naruto juga merupakan kelebihan spesial milikku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kurang lebih seperti itulah, Sas. Tapi syaratnya, kau harus punya benda penghubung, yang bisa merasakan keberadaaan sang patner," jelas Gaara lagi.

"Kau Hoshika?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara hanya mengangguk.

"Siapa Hoshiki-mu?" ucap Sasuke.

"Hyuuga-senpai," jawab Gaara.

"Seme apa Uke?" ujar Sasuke.

"Uk- Hei!! Apa maksud perkataanmu itu, Uchiha?!!" seru Gaara menatap Sasuke gondok.

Sasuke menyeringai licik, "Aku 'kan hanya bertanya," kata Sasuke sok polos.

Naruto yang merasa pertanyaan Sasuke sangat basa-basi, hanya bisa mengemplang kepala ayam Sasuke dengan bantal, tapi itu sudah cukup membuat Sasuke meringis kesakitan, "Kau ini apa-apaan sih, Teme?! Jangan bertanya seperti itu pada Gaara!" bentak Naruto kali ini menggeplakkan guling ke kepala Sasuke.

"Kau sangat pintar menyiksa orang, Dobe!" seru Sasuke memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Karena kau menye-"

**BRAAAAKKK!!!**

"Naruto! Gaara! Sasuke! Ada kekacauan di ruang Spiritual! Ini ada kaitannya dengan Ketujuh Kristal Keabadian! Ayo kita susul yang lainnya! Mereka sudah menunggu kita di sana!" seru Neji yang tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu kamar bernomer 21, dan berlari meninggalkannya begitu saja dengan kondisi terbuka, menyisakan ketiga orang yang ikut panik.

'Cih! Sudah mulai rupanya!' batin Gaara langsung berdiri dari duduknya, "Naruto! Cepat sembuhkan luka Sasuke dan segera menyusul kami!" perintah Gaara segera berlari menyusul Neji.

"Baik!"

_

_

_

_

_

Tu Bi Kontinyu...

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Penjelasan: ^^**

o).**(0)**. **Example:**

***] **Dewi Langit (Kehidupan= Batu Shiro)**= [Baca: Dewi Langit yang mengendalikan Kehidupan dengan bersimbolkan Batu Shiro *Shiro= Putih*]

***] **Dewa Doka (Penyerang = Kristal Aka)**= [Baca: Dewa Doka yang mengendalikan Penyerangan (dari segi strategi maupun memimpin) dengan bersimbolkan Kristal Aka *Aka= Merah* Dimana Kristal Aka itu sendiri sebagai pemacu atau kekuatan, bagi orang yx dapat memiliki Kelebihan Spesial dari Dewa Doka] (missal: Kekuatan Naruto dalam mengendalikan Reiki akan 2 jika ada Kristal Midori *yx merupakan Kristal yx dijaga oleh Dewa Fusui dan Kelebihan yx dipecaya dimiliki Dewa Fusui pula*

o).**(1)**. **Kamioroshi:** Kelebihan yang memungkinkan penggunanya untuk mengetahui kondisi seseorang melalui kebatinannya yx terhubung (misal: saat Shikamaru tahu yx dilakukan Sasuke melalui kebatinan [baca: waktu Sasu ngLemon Naru 'kan termasuk keperluan batiniah. *halah!* XP]) Gampangnya Kelebihan yx bisa mengetahui sesuatu apapun yx ada kaitannya dengan batin. XP *disamplang*

o).**(2)**. **Reiki:** Kelebihan yang memungkinkan penggunanya untuk menyembuhkan segala luka fisik, mental, dan batin dalam sekejap. Spesial karena yx bisa mengendalikannya dua orang yx saling terhubung. (catatan: Bagi Minna-sama yx mempelajari Ilmu Reiki seperti Zuki. Tolong jangan dianggap bahwa semua yx ada di Fic ini nyata. Di sini Zuki hanya minjam nama 'Reiki' duanx dan menjadikannya salah satu Kelebihan di Fic Zuki. m(_._)m) *dikemplang Master Reiki-sama*

o).**(3)**. **Dewa Fusui:** Dewa Penjaga yx menjaga Kristal Midori *Midori= Hijau* yx memiliki kelebihan Reiki(Ilmu Penyembuhan). Dipercaya sebagai Dewa yx paling Agung dalam Legenda Shinrigaku (maap tidak disebutkan di ringkasannya Shikamaru tadi. T.T m(_._)m).

…

**FIC INI HANYA HASIL KARANGAN GAJE DAN FIKSI BELAKA!!! APABILA ADA KESAMAAN DALAM SEGI MANAPUN!!! ITU HANYA KETIDAKSENGAJAAN DARI AUTHOR YX MEMBUATNYA!!! XP**

*dirajam Minna-sama*

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Fiuh!

Akhirnya selesai juga. XD

Bagi Minna-sama yx masih bingung, silahkan gunakan Imajinasi anda masing2 atau bertanya langsung pada Zuki lewat mana pun. Dengan senang hati Zuki akan menjawab apa pun yx Zuki tahu. ^^

Maaf, kali ini di fic Zuki gax ada acara Reply Ripiu.

Mungkin karena jadi kepanjangan kali ya. ==''a

...

Fic Zuki memang tidak pernah bisa terlepas dari kesalahan berupa typo dan teman-temannya. Zuki mohon maap jika masih ada kesalahan di fic Zuki.

Akhir kata… Zuki tunggu Review/Flamenya^^

With D'Heart

Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **

**Akhirnya bisa melanjutkan Fic yx hampir Hiatus ini~ T_T *motong tumpeng***

**Sebagai permintaan maaf karena di-update dalam jangka waktu yx terlewat luama (=.='), **

**Zuki kasih sentuhan yx 'panas' dikit tak apa 'kan? XD**

***otak bejadh lagi jalan***

***digaplok sendal***

**Warning!:**

**HARD YAOI! LIME! LEMON! ADULT! PWP! **

**Semi Alternative Universe, Alternative Reality, Super ****Repetition of Abundant Word****, and Boys Love! **

**If you Don't like, Don't read!**

**Masih kurang jelas penjelasan di atas? **

**DON'T LIKE,****DON'T READ!!! **

**Bagi Yaoi Hater dan lain sejenisnya, apa sudah jelas?**

**Masih nekat buka dan akhirnya ng-flame alias nyampah di kotak review?**

**Silahkan…!**

**Saya sih maklum saja kalau beneran nekat. **

**Biasa, orang BUTA HURUF dan PENGECUT pasti melakukannya.**

**Sok berlagak tanpa bukti jelas, menjelek-jelekkan apa yx ia tak suka, lalu membanggakan pairing yx disukainya.**

**Cih,**

**Dasar makluk menyedihkan yx terlewat rendah dari sampah.**

**XP**

**(Maaf kalau perkataan saya kasar. m(_._)m)**

***dipanggang berjamaah***

**

* * *

**

**Fandom:**

**oOo** Naruto **oOo**

**Disclaimer:**

**oOo** Masashi Kishimoto **oOo**

**Title:**

**oOo** Yuuka no Sagasu **oOo**

**Author:**

**oOo** Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka **oOo**

**Genre:**

**oOo** Romance/Supernatural **oOo**

**Rating:**

**oOo** M **oOo**

**Pairing:**

**oOo** Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto** oOo**

**Summary:**

**:::** Sepertinya untuk hari-hari ke depan, sang Uke manis kita ini akan kesulitan berjalan gara-gara ulah bejad sang Seme. **:::**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke menatap tidak percaya melihat ruang Spiritual sudah hancur tak tersisa. Ia merasa aura-aura roh jahat berkeliaran di segala arah, bahkan sebagian murid yang berusaha melawan pun malah kerasukan hingga ada yang berbalik menyerang murid lain. Naruto yang baru saja datang menyusul hampir tergelincir karena tidak sengaja menginjak sesuatu.

"Hiyeh!!!" seru Naruto berusaha mengendalikan diri.

"Hati-hati, Dobe!" ucap Sasuke langsung memegang lengan Naruto agar tidak terjatuh.

Naruto menarik lengannya kembali setelah berhasil berdiri tegak, sedangkan Sasuke mengendap-endap masuk sambil sesekali memastikan keadaan yang benar-benar kacau balau. Naruto mengikuti langkah Sasuke sekaligus mengawasi keadaan di luar ruangan.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka masuk ke sini?!" seru Sasuke beralih cepat ke arah lain ketika benda yang entah apa melesat kepadanya.

"Mungkin segelnya dirusak, Teme!" kata Naruto menangkis benda yang melayang mendekat.

"Sial!"

Sasuke mengangkat dan melemparkan meja pada sosok bayangan hitam yang melesat di ujung tirai. "Mana Hyuuga!?" tanya Sasuke sembari mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh pelosok ruangan.

"Tak usah repot."

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang terdengar suara pijakkan kaki seseorang yang menuju ke arah dirinya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, di sana, ia mendapati Neji dan Gaara sudah berdiri di samping Naruto dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Darimana saja kalian ini?! Apa kalian tidak bisa melihat betapa hancurnya ruangan ini?!" sembur Sasuke menunjuk-nunjuk arah tidak jelas.

"Jangan emosi Sasuke! Tidak hanya ruang Spiritual yang diserang! Tetapi ruang Keseimbangan dan ruang Kepala Sekolah juga diincar mereka!" seru Gaara sembari menangkis sebuah pengahapus papan tulis yang terlempar ke arahnya.

"Apa yang mereka incar?!" tanya Sasuke di sela-sela ia memukul beberapa roh jahat menggunakan tangannya.

"Kalung Magatama yang tersembunyi di sekolah ini," jawab Neji.

"Magatama?" tanya Sasuke mengerling tak mengerti pada Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas pasrah.

"Kunci untuk membuka peti pelindung Ketujuh Kristal Keabadian."

* * *

**~oOo~ YUUKA NO SAGASU~oOo~**

**Chap. 6 (Ketujuh Kristal Keabadian)**

**Copyright © Mikazuki Chizuka**

**

* * *

**

"Bagaimana ini Tsunade-sama? Mereka berhasil membawa Magatama dan peti Ketujuh Kristal Keabadian. Apa langkah yang harus kami ambil?" kata Shizune, salah satu guru yang merangkap sebagai asisten sang Kepala Sekolah, Tsunade.

Tsunade nampak mengerut pelipis gelisah, tak menyangka juga harta paling berharga milik sekolah ini sebegitu mudahnya dirampas mahkluk tak jelas keberadaannya pula. Tidak sengaja saat ia melempar pandang ke arah pintu, wanita ini menemukan sesosok pria paruh baya berambut putih panjang berduri masuk, menampilkan dirinya dalam balutan jas putih pembawaan formal. Seketika sang Kepala Sekola berparas muda dan cantik ini memberikan lirikan sinis padanya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengetuk pintu sebelum ada perizinan masuk, Jiraiya?" kata Tsunade sinis.

Yang dipanggil Jiraiya nyengir salah tingkah.

"Yah. Maaf saja, Tsunade. Tadi aku hanya mampir sebentar ke sekolah ini untuk melihat-lihat perkembangannya setelah dipegang oleh Kepala Sekolah yang baru sepertimu," katanya mengejek. "Tanpa sengaja saat aku melewati kantor Kepala Sekolah, aku mendengar sekilas ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Magatama dan peti Ketujuh Kristal Keabadian." Tiba-tiba wajah berubah serius. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Tsunade menggigit bibir. "Semua benda peninggalan pada jaman Legenda Shinrigaku raib dicuri roh."

Bukannya terkejut, Jiraiya malah menghela napas.

"Hah… Sudah kuduga kalau hari ini pasti akan datang."

Serentak Tsunade dan Shizune menatap pria berambut putih yang ada dihadapan mereka itu.

"Jadi kau sudah mengunakan Mahootsukai*?"

Jiraiya mengangguk. "Sudah setengah tahun yang lalu."

Silangan pemubuluh vena di kening Tsunade berkedut tak karuan, dengan gerakan cepat, tangannya sudah meraih kerah baju Jiraiya agar mendekat.

"Kenapa baru bilang sekarang, bodoh?!!" bentak Tsunade geram.

"Hei, hei, sabarlah Tsunade. Memang siapa yang mengacuhkanku waktu aku hendak berbicara denganmu setengah tahun yang lalu? Kuntilanak? Suster ngesot? Pocong?" sindir Jiraiya berusaha melepaskan cengkraman kuat tangan Tsunade.

"Kau tahu 'kan bila ini sangat berakibat fatal?!!" seru Tsunade lagi sambil mendorong Jiraiya dan melepasnya.

Kemudian ia menarik laci di meja kerjanya, mengambil bertumpuk-tumpuk map dan meletakannya di atas meja, hingga menimbulkan suara gebrakkan kecil, sukses membuat Shizune merinding disko karena merasakan jika wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak sendiri ini sedang dalam tahap peledakkan amarah. Tangan lihainya membolak balik beratus map tersebut penuh emosi, tidak menghiraukan keadaan Jiraiya yang hampir melarikan diri andaikata Tsunade tak berseru.

"Ketemu!" ucap Tsunade seraya menelusri satu-persatu nama murid yang ada dalam barisan kertas putih.

"Kenapa Tsunade-sama?" tanya Shizune berusaha mengintip tulisan sebuah nama yang ditunjuk Tsunade, tapi langsung tergantikan dengan lonjakkan kaget kala sang Kepala Sekolah wanita menutup mapnya penuh tenaga.

"Shizune! Suruh bocah Sabaku dan Yamanaka dari asrama putri untuk menghadapku sekarang!" perintah Tsunade berapi-api.

Shizune menjadi kikuk dan tanpa sengaja memberi hormat pada Tsunade.

"B-baik!" kata Shizune sembari menundukkan kepala juga berlari meninggalkan Jiraiya dan Tsunade di dalam ruangan itu.

Jiraiya yang merasakan firasat buruk melebihi rata-rata, nak pergi dengan langkah perlahan dari ruangan tersebut.

"Jiraiya…"

Orang yang dipanggil menggunakan nada penuh amarah itu langsung menghentikan langkah serta membalik wajah secara _slow motion_.

"TETAP DI SINI ATAU KAU BENAR-BENAR KUKIRIM KE KANDANG OROCHIMARU!!!" seru Tsunade ditambah efek badai angin yang entah berasal darimana.

Sukseslah Jiraiya menerima nasib akan berurusan dengan permasalahan ini. Salah siapa yang memulai duluan.

* * *

Setelah kejadian aneh kemarin, kini Naruto sedang tiduran santai di ranjangnya, berbekal buku paket Fisika yang membuatnya menautkan alis beberapa kali. Kadang karena merasa tidak mengerti apa yang ia baca juga tidak hafal akan beberapa rumus sulit, ia merubah posisi tidurannya untuk berbalik tengkurap, tanpa terkecuali kaos oblong bercorak oranye yang ia pakai tersingkap ke atas, menampilkan pinggang mulus nun seksi dari sudut pandang Sasuke.

Yah, dari sudut pandang Sasuke. Dibalik majalah khusus lelaki kesayangannya, sesering kali keturunan klan Uchiha ini menyapu pandang pada sosok Naruto yang menurutnya tidak bisa diam di ranjangnya, sedikit terganggu juga sebab bunyi blak-bluk-blak-bluk Naruto terdengar nyaring di telinga. Entah bagaimana bisa, gairah Sasuke muncul seketika saat melihat sebagian tubuh kekasihnya tersebut. Tapi ia mencoba bersabar dan menahan diri karena merasa kasihan mengingat Naruto kesulitan berjalan kala ia mengambil keperjakaannya.

Bluk.

Tanpa terpaksa Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas, menahan napas melihat posisi tubuh Naruto berpindah terlentang lagi, menampilkan perut terlewat menawan yang tidak berhasil ditutupi kaos oblongnya. Ia masih bertahan, dengan menutup wajahnya menggunakan majalah yang ia baca. Beberapa jenak, ia kembali memusatkan perhatian pada benda di depannya.

Bluk.

Urat di kening Sasuke berkedut tak karuan mendengar suara yang sama terulang kembali. Lantas, ia langsung melempar pandangan menusuk pada patner pirang di seberang sana. Niatnya sih. Mengapa hanya niat? Sebab sang Bungsu Uchiha satu ini refleks menelan ludah mendapati tubuh Naruto berbalik lagi membelakangi dirinya, hingga ia dapat melihat –atau lebih tepatnya menikmati- pantat Naruto yang menyembul dan leher menggoda iman milik pemuda pirang, dimana ada beberapa _kissmark_ yang Sasuke buat hari lalu.

Blak.

Memang suara alihan tempat kali ini berbeda, akan tetapi tak menyurutkan pandangan nakal Sasuke yang teralihkan pada kaki kanan Naruto yang tertekuk. Sebenarnya bukan dari sisi tersebut, melainkan boxer bergambar rubah Naruto yang melorot seakan tidak sanggup menutupi kecantikan paha karamel Naruto dalam posisi terlentang kembali, sukses membuat si empunya langsung melempar majalah dan terduduk seketika.

Kedua mata onyx itu memandang ganjen pada Naruto yang bisa-bisanya belum tersadar akan bahaya yang sebentar lagi tercipta. Secepat kecepatan cahaya, Sasuke telah berjalan menuju ranjang Naruto, merampas buku paket Fisika di tangannya yang menjadi sumber permasalahan kejantanan Sasuke berdiri meminta dilayani, mengharuskan Naruto yang sedang asik-asiknya berhasil menghafal sebuah rumus berjenggit kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme?!! Apa kau tak bisa barang sedetik saja membiarkanku bersantai dengan buku itu?!!" semprot Naruto menunjuk buku Fisika sembari mendudukkan diri nak merebutnya.

Kegiatan Naruto terhenti kala Sasuke mendorong tubuhnya hingga jatuh terlentang seraya melempar si buku. Seringai mengerikan bermain di wajah Sasuke, ketika kedua tangannya berada di samping kanan-kiri pemuda pirang.

'Kau sengaja menggodaku ya, Naru-chan?"

"Eh?!"

Tanpa persetujuan bersama, Sasuke membungkam bibir Naruto lalu melumatnya perlahan, sempat pula mendapat aksi gerilya dari Naruto atas penolakkan ciuman ini. Tetapi segera tergantikan leguhan nikmat saat Sasuke menelusupkan tangan terlatihnya di kaos oblong pemuda pirang. Tak sampai di situ saja, ia malah semakin berani meraba perut Naruto dan berakhir dengan memainkan putingnya menggoda. Memelintirnya berirama tanpa memperdulikan remasan tangan Naruto pada rambut ravennya.

Naruto menengadahkan kepala ketika ciuman Sasuke beralih pada leher, menghisap titik-titik tersensitif yang berhasil membuatnya mengerang ganas, diperparah tangan kiri Sasuke yang mulai berani menelusuri paha Naruto dari luar merambat pelan menuju ke dalam. Sebisa mungkin gerakan yang dibuat Sasuke penuh akan tipu daya sehingga Uke yang bagaimana pun bentuknya akan pasrah-kaprah pada dirinya.

"Ngh…"

Sasuke kembali melumat bibir ranum Naruto dan menelusupkan lidahnya untuk menyapu langit-langit rongga sang Uke, disambut hangat oleh Naruto sendiri dengan mendorong kepala Sasuke agar memperdalam ciumannya. Kini Naruto ikut berpatisipasi melalui tangannya yang menarik-narik boxer bergambar elang milik Sasuke, sayang sekali gagal di tengah jalan sebab si Seme sendiri menghentikan pergerakannya dengan tangan yang meraih tangan usil Naruto kemudian menahannya ke samping.

"Terburu-buru, Dobe-koi?" bisik Sasuke mesra sambil menjilat leher Naruto lalu menggigitnya penuh perasaan.

"Ahh…" desah Naruto sekaligus berusaha menggerak tangannya yang ditahan Sasuke. "L-lepas Temee~!" pintanya manja.

"Lepas?" Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Siapa yang dari awal terus-terusan menggodaku. Hn?" lanjutnya seraya mengenggam erat tangan Naruto yang sempat ia tahan. "Bagaimana kalau kau… Menggodaku sekali lagi?"

Naruto membuka kedua mata sekilas, terkejut mendapati Sasuke tengah menuntun tangannya untuk masuk ke dalam boxer elang yang ia kenakan. Sebisa mungkin ia menarik tangannya dari jangkauan Sasuke. Namun apa daya mau dikata, kekuatan Sasuke yang melebihi dirinya, menghalangi perilakunya.

"T-Teme…" desis Naruto merasakan suhu lembab waktu tangannya sudah masuk ke dalam boxer tersebut, masih dituntun tangan Sasuke tentunya.

"Cepat pegang, Dobe," perintah Sasuke sembari mengeluarkan tangannya dan membiarkan tangan Naruto berada di dalam celananya.

Naruto bimbang sejenak antara menuruti perkataan Teme-nya atau tidak. Melihat keadaan kurang menyenangkan ini, Sasuke segera melumat bibir Naruto seganas-ganasnya hingga refleks Naruto langsung mencengkram keras kejantanan Sasuke yang sedari tadi menjadi pertanyaan kebimbangannya.

"Erghh…" desah Sasuke pelan tanpa sengaja pula tubuhnya ambruk menindih Naruto.

Kenikmatan yang terasa begitu membuat Sasuke melayang dalam jerat gairah yang luar biasa nikmat. Seakan ia merasa boxer berserta dalaman yang ia pakai semakin sempit saja untuk menampung penisnya yang berdiri siap maju untuk berperang, ditambah cengkraman kuat dari Naruto mengharuskan Sasuke sengaja menekankan sesuatu yang menonjol darinya pada selangkangan Naruto. Maju, mundur, tekan berulang-ulang, berusaha merangsang kejantanan Naruto agar berdiri dari tidurnya.

"Anghhh…" erang Naruto panjang sampai menggema indah di ruangan itu.

Tergoda oleh desah-napas erotis sang Uke, sang Seme pun menarik keluar tangan Naruto yang sepertinya masih betah meremas-remas barang kebanggaannya dengan cepat, sempat pula terdengar erangan protes dari obyek karena tak rela permainan barunya diberhentikan begitu saja. Diam-diam menghanyutkan, Bungsu Uchiha tersenyum mesum penuh arti.

"Jangan terburu-buru, Naru-chan," bisik Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto singkat. "Sekarang giliranku mengenalkan rasa nikmat berkali-kali padamu," lanjutnya menyeringai sambil menarik paksa boxer rubah Naruto hingga hanya terlepas setengahnya andaikata sang Uke tidak menahannya.

"W-walaupun dalam keadaan memalukan seperti i-ini… Hhn…" Naruto mengatur napas. "S-setidaknya, a-aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu… Nnhh… Untuk membuatku k-kesulitan berjalan l-lagi…"

Sasuke kembali menampakan seringai liciknya. Tanpa mengindahkan juga mengabaikan perkataan Naruto, sebuah tarikan cepat dilayangkan Sasuke pada boxer rubahnya, berhasillah Naruto mendesah keras kala suhu dingin AC ruangan menerpa bagian bawahnya yang polos tidak tertutupi apa-apa. Usaha berjalan lancar, Sasuke lagi-lagi berulah dengan membuka kedua kaki Naruto lebar, menampilkan penisnya yang berdiri juga pada ujungnya yang memerah sedikit mengeluarkan cairan putih.

"Yang di bawah sini berkata lain, Dobe."

Belum sempat Naruto membalas perkataan Sasuke, sekali lagi erangan penuh gairah nikmat yang berbaur menjadi satu menggema apik di kamar asrama mereka berdua, disebabkan Sasuke yang langsung melahap kejantanan Naruto dan mulai menyedot sari-sarinya. Lidahnya menjulur panjang untuk menjilat bola-bola Naruto perlahan naik sampai keujung merah muda. Kedua tangan Sasuke pun ambil aksi dengan mengelus paha bagian atas Naruto dari atas ke bawah, membawakan getaran sensasi kenikmatan serta kepuasan tak terbantahkan oleh Naruto sendiri.

"S-S'suke…" desah Naruto mendorong kepala Sasuke agar memanjakan kejantanannya intim, bahkan membuka pahanya lebar-lebar agar Sasuke lebih leluasa menjelajahi sesuatu apapun di sana saking ketagihan godaan pemuda Uchiha.

Tangan Sasuke beralih meremas pantat kenyal Naruto, menekannya ke atas supaya lebih memudahkannya untuk memanjakan penis Naruto. Sebagai pelampiasan iseng, saat mengetahui Naruto akan sampai puncak dan mengeluarkan cairannya, ia menghentikannya, membuat Naruto mengerang kecewa karena hasrat yang tersimpan tidak bisa keluar. Terus seperti itu sampai Naruto sendiri resah tak menentu.

"Nnhh!!!" erang Naruto tertahan berusaha mengeluarkan sarinya tanpa bantuan Sasuke. Tetapi sayang usahanya tidak berhasil, maka dari itu ia membuka mata perlahan dan melempar pandang memohon pada orang yang ada di atasnya. "S-Sas'ke… Hhh…"

Sasuke tersenyum nista seraya kembali mengulum penis Naruto berirama cepat-lambat. Kemudian melepasnya lagi. Tak khayal Naruto langsung jatuh terkapar tidak nyaman.

"Sasukee~!!" rintih Naruto membentak tidak terima.

Sang Seme hanya tertawa kecil, sebelum melumat penis Naruto untuk keberapa kalinya, menyedot lagi sampai cairan Naruto terlampiaskan dan ia tampung pada rongga mulutnya.

"Ahhh~!! Ngh!! Mmhh!!!" desah Naruto keras saat merasa sari miliknya telah habis 'diminum' Sasuke.

Sengaja Sasuke menyisakan cairan Naruto di mulutnya. Lantas, ia merangkak naik menuju wajah puas Naruto, segera melumat bibirnya sambil membagi sari padanya, sedangkan Naruto yang menerima sarinya sendiri agak berjenggit, seperti tidak menyetujui cara Sasuke satu ini. Sasuke sendiri tak ambil pusing malah semakin melumat bibir Naruto lebih intim, hingga antara saliva dan sari sedikit merembes keluar melalui celah-celah ciuman panas mereka.

Mengakhiri ciuman, Sasuke melepas boxer beserta dalamannya dengan cepat, menyisakan penis besarnya yang menggelantung santai di depan kejantanan Naruto.

"Ah!!" erang Naruto tersentak saat Sasuke menabrakkan kejantanan mereka lalu menekannya terus, hingga membuat dirinya terangsang.

Sasuke menciumi tengkuk Naruto penuh nafsu sembari meremas putingnya. "Tenang saja Dobe… Dunia ini hanya milik kita berdua…" Kedua tangannya melebarkan terlewat lebar kedua paha Naruto lagi, mempertunjukkan lubang mungil Naruto yang tersembunyi. "Yang lainnya… Ngontrak!!!"

"AHH!!!" teriak Naruto kencang kala Sasuke langsung menghentakkan penisnya di lubang Naruto hingga sukses masuk seluruhnya.

Sepertinya untuk hari-hari ke depan, sang Uke manis kita ini akan kesulitan berjalan gara-gara ulah bejad sang Seme.

* * *

Neji didampingi Gaara berjalan di sepanjang lorong sekolah. Setelah mendapat tugas berupa memanggil Sasuke dan Naruto untuk ikut menghadap pada Kepala Sekolah, mereka bergegas menjemput pasangan mesra terbaru yang beritanya lagi _HOT _dibicarakan. Yah, besar kemungkinan merekalah yang akan menyaingi ketenaran antara senpai dan kohai tersebut.

"Oh, jadi gadis berkucir empat itu kakakmu? Kau tidak pernah bercerita punya kakak secantik dan dewasa seperti itu," kata Neji memuji sambil membayangkan gadis berekor empat yang tadi telah menjemput mereka untuk pergi ke ruang Kepala Sekolah utama.

Gaara mendengus.

"Dia memang Nee-chan-ku yang paling cantik. Jangan sampai kau menyentuhnya seujung jari pun atau kau akan mati di tanganku."

Neji membeku seketika sembari menatap punggung Gaara yang semakin menjauh. Seusai otaknya ber-_loading_ lama selesai menemukan jawaban, ia menyeringai licik khas a la Seme pada umumnya, sebelum menerjang Gaara dan memeluknya dari belakang, hingga membuat bungsu Sabaku tersentak kaget.

"Cemburu, eh?" bisik Neji mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Gaara.

Wajah Gaara bersemu merah mendapati Neji telah beralih mencium pipinya hangat.

"J-jangan melakukan hal macam-macam di lingkungan sekolah, S-Senpai…" ucap Gaara sedikit terbata sebab merasa kurang nyaman digoda seperti ini, di tempat terbuka pula.

Neji menghiraukan perkataan Gaara kemudian beralih mendorong Gaara ke sebuah pintu kamar yang berjejer seri, meletakkan permukaan tangan dari siku sampai ke pinggir jari kelingking di lapisan cat terluar pintu, tangan yang lain masih bertugas memeluk erat pinggang sang Uke berambut merah.

"Hal macam-macam? Lalu apa maksud dari sifat manjamu saat kita bercinta itu, sayang?" goda Neji seraya menciumi leher Gaara juga menarik baju seragamnya yang dimasukan ke celana untuk dijamahi.

"S-Senpai…" desah Gaara kecil ketika Neji berhasil merape alias meraba-raba punggungnya.

"Shh… Namaku Neji, bukan Senpai. Bukankah sudah beberapa kali aku berkata tentang hal ini?" bisik Neji mengecup bibir Gaara mesra.

"Mmh…"

Gaara mengalungkan kedua tangan di leher Neji, berniat mendekatkan diri padanya. Hingga suatu ketika…

"'Suke~!! Akh!!! Kiri…! K-kana-ahh!!!"

"Nhh… B-buka lebih lebar, Dobe! Ngh!"

"Ah! Ahhh~!! Temee~!!!"

Bukannya melanjutkan acara, Neji malah cengok seketika mendengar suara desahan-desahan tidak jelas dari balik pintu yang ia pergunakan untuk menghimpit sang Uke, begitupula terjadi pada Gaara yang menaikkan alis tinggi-tinggi. Serentak pasangan senpai dan kohai ini saling bertukar tatap, kemudian bersama-sama menoleh ke atas diakhiri _sweatdrop_ berjamaah melihat nomor "21" terpampang jelas di sana.

"Ternyata daritadi kita sudah sampai," ucap Neji sambil menjauh sedikit dari jangkauan Gaara agar ia dapat membenarkan seragamnya yang acak-acakkan.

"Yah. Kasihan Naruto harus menerima kenistaan si bejad Sasuke itu," komentar Gaara.

Neji tersenyum setan sebelum meraih knop pintu tersebut lalu mendorongnya sedikit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Gaara berbisik.

Neji memosisikan jari telunjuk di depan mulut agar Gaara terdiam, segera menariknya mendekat pada celah pintu, tempat untuk mengintip apa yang ada di dalam sana.

"S-Senpai, tidak sopan m-melihat kegiatan orang tanpa i-izin," ujar Gaara dengan wajah memerah karena ikut melihat ke dalam gara-gara ajakkan Neji.

Neji yang mengintip di atas Gaara kembali menyeringai.

"Sedikit saja tak apalah."

Di sana, mereka bisa melihat tubuh polos Naruto yang menungging dan Sasuke sedang memaju-mundurkan barangnya di pantat Naruto yang mendesah-desah erotis. Kini Sasuke mulai melambatkan kegiatan maju dan mundurnya sembari terengah-engah hebat, kemudian tiduran dengan mengangkat tubuh Naruto hingga si pemuda pirang terduduk penuh peluh membelakangi Sasuke. Kedua tangannya menyangga tubuh agar tidak ambruk menimpa Sasuke pada kedua lutut kaki Bungsu Uchiha yang terbuka.

"Sekarang giliranmu memanjakanku, Dobe," kata Sasuke memegang barangnya juga memasukkannya di lubang Naruto.

"Ahh…" erang Naruto mendesis nikmat kala barang Sasuke sudah masuk semua di lubangnya.

Naruto menarik tubuhnya ke atas dan menjatuhkannya ke bawah, diiringi leguhan puas dari Sasuke kala ia semakin mempercepat acara maju-mundurnya. Kadang Naruto berhenti sebentar karena kelelahan, namun memang sudah dari dasarnya seorang Uchiha itu kebanyakan bernafsu tingkat tinggi, Sasuke menggunakan kedua tangan, menarik pantat Naruto lalu menjatuhkannya lagi, terus berulang-ulang sampai Sasuke menggeliat keenakan merasa barangnya terhimpit hangat serta disedot-sedot oleh dinding lubang Naruto.

Kurang efisien, Naruto berusaha memutar tubuh sehingga ia telah berhadapan dengan Sasuke, terkejut menghampiri waktu Sasuke menarik tubuhnya tiba-tiba, beruntung ia masih dapat menahan tubuh terjatuhnya menggunakan kedua tangan yang berada di kanan dan kiri kepala berambut ayam Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri secara tertutup, tersenyum kecil menyerupai seringai-seringai ular. Memanfaatkan keadaan lengah Naruto, Sasuke menjilat putingnya melalui ujung lidah, sukses membuat Naruto tersentak, diperparah gerakan _in-out_ dibokongnya berhasillah ia jatuh menimpa Sasuke.

"Masih setengah jalan lho," bisik Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakannya sembari membalik posisi.

Naruto hanya bisa terus mendesah tanpa melakukan perlawanan apapun.

Di ujung lain tepatnya di celah pintu, Gaara jadi ikut-ikutan mendesah tertahan. Bukan karena terangsang kegiatan panas Sasuke dan Naruto, melainkan gara-gara ulah si nepsong Neji yang sudah memeluknya dari belakang, dan seenak jidat meraba-raba dada Gaara juga mengelus pantatnya sambil mengintip.

_Good job_! Ero-senpai!

* * *

Ten Ten terpaksa berjalan sendirian melewati kamar-kamar asrama putra. Sebenarnya ia sedikit bersyukur sebab sepanjang ia bertemu dengan para pemuda yang berada di sana, tak satu pun dari mereka yang menggodanya (bukan berarti dia berharap digoda). Mengapa sedikit? Sebab sesekali ia berjenggit juga merinding melihat dua orang laki-laki sedang berduaan seperti orang pacaran. Tapi ia berusaha membutakan mata dalam hal ini, karena ia sendiri sedang kebingungan mencari sebuah kamar setelah di utus oleh Kepala Sekolah di sini.

"Hm?"

Ia mengernyitkan kening melihat sekilas dua bayang pemuda berambut merah di depan coklat nampak mengintip di kamar yang dicarinya –beruntung pula sudah ketemu-. Ten Ten tersenyum senang saat mengenal siapa pemuda berambut coklat panjang tersebut, temannya waktu di sekolah dasar. Lantas, cepat ia menghampiri Neji tanpa melihat secara teliti apa gerangankah yang dilakukan Neji pada patner merah yang ikut mengintip di bawahnya.

Sesampainya di sana, Ten Ten yang merasakan kejanggalan mendapati Neji dan temannya ternyata sedang mengintip jadi ikut-ikutan mengintip dari balik celah-celah yang ada.

"KYAAA!!!"

Teriakkan tersebut sukses mengejutkan Neji dan Gaara hingga mereka terdorong menabrak pintu dan mencium lantai secara sempurna dengan tubuh Neji menindih Gaara. Saking terlewat syok dengan apa yang ia lihat, Ten Ten pingsan seketika, menyisakan Sasuke dan Naruto yang jadi terkaget melempar pandang ke arah pintu, tambah panik melihat Neji dan Gaara beserta gadis yang tak mereka kenal sudah terkaparan di lantai kamar mereka.

Tindakan pertama kali, Sasuke langsung menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan Naruto. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Sasuke-nya sendiri tidak rela bila lekuk menawan sang Uke dilihat oleh orang lain (apalagi semacam nepsong Neji dan misterius Gaara). Bagi Sasuke, hanya ia yang berhak juga boleh melihat dan mengini-itukan Naruto.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di situ? Sengaja mengintip kami?" ucap Sasuke sinis.

Neji segera menyingkir dari atas badan Gaara beralih membantunya berdiri.

"A-ano… Ghm! Tadi kami tak sengaja lewat di koridor dekat sini, hanya berniat mampir saja," ngeles Neji asal.

"Benar begitu?" tanya Sasuke melirik Gaara.

Gaara mulai bernampang_ stoic _tapi gagal. Mengapa gagal? Mana ada tampang _stoic_ dibarengi merah muda menjalar di sekitar wajahnya?

"Bukan urusanmu juga 'kan, Uchiha?" sela Neji menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Huh."

Masih dalam keadaan menindih tubuh polos Naruto, Sasuke kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa tujuan kalian?" tanyanya lagi.

Gaara menghela napas, merasa berhasil mengendalikan diri.

"Kau dan Namikaze muda dipanggil Kepala Sekolah. Selesaikan urusan kalian dan secepatnya menghadap beliau," kata Gaara _cool_ hendak berjalan keluar menuju pintu, sedikit prihatin pada sesosok gadis yang tergeletak tak tentu di sana.

"Oh," komentar Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat wajah Naruto yang sama seperti warna tomat kesukaannya. "Kalian… Tidak ingin melihat servis dariku?" lanjutnya seraya menjilat pipi Naruto dan mengecupnya.

Neji sih masih niat berlama-lama di sana. Namun tarikan cepat dari Gaara yang juga menyeret si gadis terkapar membuatnya bagai ditendang keluar dari kamar bukti cinta Sasuke dan Naruto tersebut.

"Cepat selesaikan urusanmu."

Seusai Gaara berucap, bunyi pintu tertutup mengakhiri perbincangan mereka.

* * *

"Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Temari, Ten Ten. Benar itu nama kalian?" tanya Tsunade bertopang dagu memandang sederet siswi dari kiri ke kanan.

"Osh!" jawab mereka berempat serempak.

Tsunade memandang deretan siswa di sisi lain.

"Akasuna no Sasori, Namikaze Deidara, Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Itachi, U-ng?" Kepala Sekolah menaikan sebelah alis. "Mana Uchiha muda dan Namikaze bungsu?"

Neji, Gaara dan Ten Ten saling bertukar pandang, diakhiri keringat dingin meluncur mulus di masing-masing kening.

"M-mereka…"

Brak!!

"Tuh 'kan, Teme! Kita telat ke sini!" omel Naruto asal masuk ke ruang Kepala Sekolah tanpa mengerti suasana.

Sasuke cuek-cuek saja juga asal masuk mengikuti Naruto di belakang.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku, Dobe? Jelas-jelas kau sendiri yang lamban."

Naruto memandang Sasuke kesal lalu menatap wanita cantik di hadapan mereka.

"Baa-chan! Kenapa kau dulu menerima manusia ini di sini sih?!" protes Naruto menunjuk Sasuke seakan tidak terima.

'Baa-chan? Jadi…' batin mereka semua kecuali Naruto dan Deidara, termasuk Tsunade.

Urat di kening Tsunade berkedut berulang kali, kemudian ditariknya satu napas panjang.

"JAGA SIKAPMU NAMIKAZE MUDA!!!" semprot Tsunade menggeplak kepala pirang Naruto gemas. "Bukan urusanmu menanyakan kenapa Uchiha diterima di sini! Sekarang berbarislah di samping temanmu!" lanjutnya membentak.

Bibir Naruto manyun beberapa senti ke depan, berlanjutlah ia menyilangkan kedua tangan juga berbaris sesuai intruksi sang Kepala Sekolah. Sempat pula memelotot geram pada Sasuke yang menyeringai.

"Aturanku juga berlaku padamu, Uchiha muda," ucap Tsunade tenang.

"Cih," desis Sasuke membuang muka sambil menuruti perintah Kepala Sekolah-nya.

Tsunade tersenyum sumringah.

"Baiklah! Sekarang akan kukatakan apa tujuan kalian ku…"

Dok! Dok! Dok!

Sekali lagi Tsunade berusaha bersabar menahan amarah.

"Masuk."

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok pemuda gagah berambut oranye memakai baju super santai tapi terkesan keren dan mewah. Kedua mata merah-nya memandang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, berhenti tepat pada dua keturunan Namikaze.

"Yo!"

"KYUUBI?!!"

Renzoku…

* * *

**Penjelasan: ^^**

**(*) Mahootsukai:** Secara hafiah berarti ahli sihir, tapi di sini saya persempit jadi kelebihan yang memungkinkan penggunanya untuk meramal atau memprediksi sesuatu. Selain itu, kelebihan ini juga termasuk spesial karena mempunyai fungsi yang banyak. Jadi tidak hanya untuk meramal saja. XD

* * *

**Reply Review yx gax login chap 4 dan 5 ya? ^^**

**Aoi no Tsuki: **Ini masih permulaannya, belum langsung keinti cerita sih. XD

**545UN42UL0V32: **Sekarang udah gax kependekan 'kan? XD

**Naomi Misaki: **Beneran, Zuki 'kan kelahiran '96. O.O" Otomatis Zuki lebih bocah dari Naomi-chan. XD Artinya ya? Akan dibahas seiring bertambahnya chapter~ XP *ditampol*

**Yulia: **Iya, ini udah apdet. XD

**Hana Yume: **Hajimemashite. :) Maaf kalau kelamaan, ini sudah Zuki apdet. XD

**_LuckY_LaVen_: **Cukup Zuki aja. =) Maaf ya, di sini gax ada lowongan OC nih. T.T OK! Zuki usahakan! XD

**Ai Cwe Conan: **Lanjut dong! 'Kan ini masih panjang. XD

**Uchiha no Vi-chan: **Reikiya? Cari aja bukunya, say. =) *digeplak* Lemon? Khukhukhu…! Always ada dong! XD

**Uchiha Teme (Chap. 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5): **Salam kenal. =) Kalau Sasu gax mesum, bukan Uchiha dong namanya! XD *dikemplang* Yah, apa penjelasan tentang Legenda Shinrigaku kurang ya? =='' Baiklah! Akan Zuki coba untuk menjelaskannya seiring bertambahnya Chap. :)

**.: **Ini sudah diapdet. Maaf kalau kelamaan. m(_._)m

…

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU MINNA-SAMA! ^^**

…

**Ah, Zuki motongnya pas adegan gax enak banget deh! =="**

**Tapi yah… Tak apalah! XD *ditampol***

**Akhirnya~! Fic ini bisa berlanjut setelah Hiatus hampir setengah tahun! T^T**

**O ya, do'ain Zuki supaya bisa ngapdet seluruh Fic Zuki ya? ^^ *ditabok***

…

**Zuki hanya bisa berharap Minna-sama menikmati cerita ini. XD **

…

**^^ Review or Flame? ^^**

…

**With D'Heart**

**Kiroikiru**

**no**

**Mikazuki Chizuka**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: AU-AR, S.N Fic, Semi OOC, Yaoi, BL.**

**If you dislike this, please don't read, okay?**

**

* * *

**

**Fandom:**

**oOo** Naruto **oOo**

**Disclaimer:**

**oOo** Masashi Kishimoto **oOo**

**Title:**

**oOo** Yuuka no Sagasu **oOo**

**Author:**

**oOo** Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka **oOo**

**Genre:**

**oOo** Romance/Friendship **oOo**

**Rating:**

**oOo** T **oOo**

**Pairing:**

**oOo** Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto** oOo**

**Summary:**

**:::** "Karena kalian adalah reingkarnasi Hoshiki dan Hoshika penjaga Fukuroo-sama." **:::**

**

* * *

**

"Benua Lemuria? Benua yang hilang itu? Apa hubungannya?" tanya Naruto memutar otak.

Tsunade menghela napas.

"Menurut Mitologi suku Maori dan Samoa juga informasi dari para arkeolog serta ilmuan jaman Shinrigaku, Ketujuh Kristal Keabadian adalah bagian terpenting dari Kristal "Old Soul" yang dulu menghuni kuil-kuil spiritual para Lemurian. Sejarah berkata bila Kristal tersebut selalu dijaga dua puluh empat jam nonstop oleh roh-roh yang terkurung di dalamnya. Nah, kalian tahu sendiri kan jika Ketujuh Kristal Keabadian didapat Gakujin* dari balik monumen batu misterius yang ditemukan di bawah perairan Yonaguni, Jepang? Yah, perairan yang berada timur Konoha saat ini."

'Aku tetap tidak mengerti maksud Baa-chan," ceplos Naruto yang mendapat jitakan kasar dari sang Kepala Sekolah.

"Makanya dengarkan sampai selesai!"

"Hai'!"

Yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Dulu sebelum Desa Shinrigaku berubah menjadi Kota Konoha, pernah beredar isu jika roh-roh yang dianggap Gakujin jahat itu sebenarnya tidak seperti apa yang para Gakujin pikirkan. Roh-roh jahat yang mereka perangi ini hanya menjalankan kodratnya sebagai penjaga Kristal yang telah berpencar ke seluruh Bumi, tapi Gakujin-Gakujin bersikeras kalau roh jahat itu ingin mengambil alih kekuatan dari Ketujuh Kristal Keabadian yang sudah melekat pada Desa Shinrigaku. Setelah aku dan Jiraiya mendiskusikannya secara serius melalui kenyataan yang ada, kami menyimpulkan bila isu itu bukan sekadar isu belaka. Mereka para roh hanya ingin mengumpulkan Kristal-Kristal yang tersebar ini dan mengembalikannya ke kuil spiritual utama Lemuria, yaitu Kuil Pleiades. Tetapi kesimpulan kami berada di ujung tanduk sebab roh-roh tersebut ternyata dikendalikan oleh sesuatu yang belum kami ketahui apa itu."

"Tunggu dulu," kata Sasuke menyela, "aku teringat ringkasan Legenda Shinrigaku yang diberikan Shikamaru padaku. Bukannya Ketujuh Kristal Keabadian tersebar di Negeri Kegelapan? Lalu Ketujuh Kristal Keabadian yang ada di sekolahan kita itu apa?" bentaknya merasa bodoh karena baru menyadari hal sepenting ini.

Pria paruh baya berambut putih di samping Tsunade yang tidak lain tidak bukan ialah Jiraiya menatap Sasuke.

"Duplikat yang palsu."

Mereka semua yang berada di sana membelalakkan mata serempak.

"T-tidak mungkin!" sangkal Deidara, "Terus bagaimana bisa kita tetap dapat menggunakan Kelebihan masing-masing tanpa Ketujuh Kristal Keabadian itu!"

"Karena kalian adalah reingkarnasi Hoshiki dan Hoshika penjaga Fukuroo-sama."

* * *

**~oOo~ YUUKA NO SAGASU~oOo~**

**Chap. 7 (Hoshiki dan Hoshika)**

**Copyright © Mikazuki Chizuka**

**

* * *

**

"Eh? T-tapi! Bukannya Tsunade-sama dan Jiraiya-sama juga mempunyai Kelebihan! Dan yang lain juga kan?" ucap Sakura yang mendapat anggukkan setuju dari yang lain.

Tsunade tersenyum.

'Itu rahasia, seiring berjalannya waktu kalian pasti tahu."

Mereka semua mengangguk paham.

"Oi! Nenek tua! Langsung ke inti saja! Kau membuatku pusing!" bentak Kyuubi lancang.

BLETAK!

Suara Deidara dan Naruto yang menjitak saudara mereka.

Tsunade menghela napas.

"Para Hoshiki dan Hoshika, sudah saatnya kalian kembali bertugas! Kami sebagai penghubung, akan mengirim kalian ke Desa Mu'a*, di benua Lemuria untuk mencari Fukuroo-sama masa kini. Fukuroo-sama-lah yang akan membantu kalian menemukan Ketujuh Kristal Keabadian, dan beliau pula yang akan mengembalikan-nya ke kuil Pleiades untuk membebaskan roh-roh suci yang dianggap jahat itu dari sesuatu yang mengekangnya."

"Apa? Untuk apa dikembalikan? Bukankah jika dikembalikan kita akan kehilangan Kelebihan kita?" bentak Ino tidak setuju.

"Hm. Itu sudah resiko. Kalian Hoshiki dan Hoshika selanjutnya memang ditakdirkan untuk mengembalikannya, demi menembus kesalahan para leluhur Gakujin terdahulu," jawab Jiraiya.

Kyuubi serentak mengepalkan tangannya pada Tsunade, "Jadi kau mengganggu liburanku hanya untuk ini, Tua Bangka! Ap-mphhh!"

Kyuubi meng-_hard glare_ Deidara yang seenak jidat membekap mulutnya, sedangkan Deidara hanya nyengir sarkastik pada Tsunade yang sudah memperlihatkan kedutan di keningnya.

"Dan sekarang," kata Tsunade seusai menahan diri agar tidak memutilasi Kyuubi, "akan kuberitahu pasangan Hoshiki-Hoshika kalian. Memang sih, mungkin ada yang sudah tahu."

Semua menelan ludah melihat sang Kepala Sekolah menyeringai licik.

"Inuzuka Kiba-Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino-Haruno Sakura, Sabaku no Temari-Ten Ten, Akasuna no Sasori-Namikaze Deidara, Hyuuga Neji-Sabaku no Gaara, Namikaze Naruto-Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi-Namikaze-Kyuu…"

"Hah? Kenapa si Dobe jadi Hoshiki-ku?" seru Sasuke syok.

"Untuk apa si Keriput ini jadi Hoshiki-ku juga!" seru Kyuubi menunjuk Itachi 'sopan'.

Sasuke dan Kyuubi saling berpandangan, agaknya mereka sependapat.

"Ya, ya, aku juga setuju dengan Uchiha dan Namikaze-senpai. Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi Hoshika dari bocah Inuzuka yang berisik itu?" ucap Shikamaru masih dengan _stlye_ malasnya.

Sukses mereka bertiga mendapat _death glare_ khusus dari Namikaze bungsu, Uchiha sulung, dan bocah Inuzuka.

'Pertama, Inuzuka utusan asli dari Fukuroo-sama, otomatis sudah pasti dia seorang Hoshiki. Kedua, kau dan Uchiha memang setara kuatnya dengan kemampuan masing-masing, tapi walau sejenius apapun kau, kontrol emosimu masih kurang stabil, berbeda dengan Uchiha. Ketiga, Namikaze mempunyai Kelebihan Reiki milik Dewa Fusui. Seharusnya jika kau Hoshiki berarti Kelebihan Reiki akan jatuh padamu, tapi nyatanya Namikaze-lah yang mendapat Kelebihan itu," jelas Tsunade.

Beberapa orang di sana agaknya terkejut kemudian menatap Naruto, tak menyangka Kelebihan spesial itu jatuh padanya.

"Tapi kata Gaara jika aku dan Dobe punya benda penghubung, aku juga bisa menggunakan Kelebihan itu! Kata Kiba aku juga Hoshiki!" protes Sasuke melirik Gaara dan Kiba sinis.

"Bisa atau tidaknya menggunakan Reiki bukan berarti kau tetap Hoshiki, Uchiha, tetapi orang yang benar-benar asli memiliki Kelebihan itulah seorang Hoshiki."

Sasuke mendecih.

"Alasan," kata Kyuubi membuang muka, "Lagipula bagaimana caranya kita ke Desa Mu'a? Benua Lemuria 'kan sudah hilang dimakan lautan Pasifik."

Tsunade menyeringai licik.

"Karena itulah kau ada di sini, Kyuubi-chan. Pengendali Kelebihan Jigen Jikū* akan sangat berguna."

Kyuubi menepuk jidat sebab baru sadar bahwa dirinya dimanfaatkan oleh sang nenek.

"Maaf Tsunade-sama, menurut penuturan Inuzuka, hanya Fukuroo-sama-lah dan Inuzuka sendiri yang bisa menemukan siapa Hoshiki dan Hoshika. Lalu bagaimana anda bisa tahu?" tanya Itachi sopan.

Tsunade tersenyum.

"Klan Sabaku memang hebat. Menggunakan Kelebihan Kyūterepashi* milik Gaara untuk mengetahui kenyataan di pikiran dan hati Kiba yang tersembunyi. Memang Kiba tidak bisa menggunakan Kelebihan Ninsō-gaku-nya secara sempurna karena keberadaan Fukuroo-sama belum diketahui secara pasti, begitu pula dengan kalian. Walaupun sudah mempunyai Kelebihan, kalian tidak akan bisa sempurna menggunakannya."

Gaara merasa risih sejenak mendapati dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Biar kutebak, Desa Mu'a itu ada hubungannya dengan Negeri Kegelapan kan?" ucap Neji menatap Tsunade.

Tsunade lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Bukan hanya ada hubungannya saja, tetapi Desa Mu'a bisa dikatakan Ibukota Negeri Kegelapan, di sana pula Fukuroo-sama terlahir kembali."

"Seperti dongeng untuk anak-anak saja," cibir Kyuubi manyun.

Lagi-lagi Tsunade menghela napas.

"Baiklah, saat libur semester kenaikan kelas sekaligus libur kelulusan sekolah, kalian akan kukirim ke Desa Mu'a. Rapat kali ini cukup sampai di sini," Tsunade memperlihatkan wajah serius, "masa depan Konoha berada di tangan kalian, Hoshiki dan Hoshika."

* * *

Naruto mendengus tak suka melihat Kyuubi membuntutinya dan Sasuke sampai di kamar asrama milik mereka berdua. Padahal Tsunade sudah memberitahu pada Aniki-nya tersengit bahwa Kyuubi sekamar dengan Itachi. Tapi bukannya mengekor pada Itachi, adik Deidara yang merupakan kakak dari Naruto ini dengan santainya mengajak ngobrol Sasuke walau hanya ditanggapi dengan "hn" darinya. Bukannya ia cemburu melihat mereka jadi akrab, tetapi karena Kyuubi seenak jidat menceritakan masa-masa Naruto sewaktu kecil.

Kadang Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyum geli bahkan ledakkan tawanya mendengar hal menarik dari Kyuubi tentang adiknya namun sangat memalukan bagi Naruto sendiri. Ingin sekali Naruto membuang kakaknya itu ke jurang terdekat.

Beberapa lama setelah Naruto merasa seperti berada di Neraka, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Tanpa permisi Naruto langsung membuka pintu dan menutupnya dengan cara dibanting. Sayang sekali ia melewatkan sikap ramah-tamah Sasuke ketika berpamitan dengan Kyuubi, yang disambut anggukan dari pemuda oranye yang lebih tua darinya. Dengan rasa puas di hatinya, percaya diri Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang telungkupan di ranjang. Ia menyeringai mrendapati sang uke terlihat kesal.

"Dobe-koi…" goda Sasuke mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Naruto gemas.

"Apa?" sewot Naruto melirik sinis pada Teme-nya.

"Kok ngambek sih?" ucap Sasuke _out of character_ sembari menindih tubuh Naruto dan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Jangan. macam. macam. denganku. sekarang. Teme," ucap Naruto _badmood_.

"Ayolah, Dobe," pinta Sasuke manja mengecup pundak Naruto ringan.

Naruto meledak.

"BANYUUINRYOKU!" seru Naruto marah mengangkat tangannya ke atas hingga Sasuke melesat cepat menuju langit-langit kamar mereka, akan tetapi pemuda pirang menghela napas sebab tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menghilang sebelum terbentur atap, sempat pula ia melihat segel Tora terpahat di tangan seme-nya. "Cih, Shunshin."

* * *

Sasuke menghela napas setelah berhasil lolos dari kecelakaan kecil gara-gara perbuatan Uke-nya sendiri yang sedang badmood berat. Ia menjadikan hal ini sebagai pelajaran untuk berhati-hati ketika _mood_ Naruto jelek, atau api berkobar-kobar akan menunggunya di Nereka. Setelah puas mengatur detak jantungnya dengan menutup mata juga senderan di pintu, ia perlahan mulai membuka matanya dan menatap lurus ke depan. Ia refleks membulatkan mata lebar-lebar melihat adegan _live_ di depan matanya.

"Mhh… N-Neji!" desah orang yang Sasuke yakini Gaara tersebut sembari menengadahkan kepalanya saat Neji semakin menciumi lehernya lebih dalam.

Melihat dua tubuh polos yang sedang menikmati dunia mereka bersama, wajah pucat Sasuke sedikit merona merah, bahkan ia juga tak menyangka bisa men-Shunshin dirinya sendiri hingga nyasar ke tempat pasangan senpai dan kohai tersebut. Mungkin hal ini suatu kesialan dalam keberuntungan baginya. Untung karena mendapat tontonan gratis secara _live_, sial sebab gara-gara melihatnya, benda yang berada di selangkangan Sasuke menegang dengan sempurna, apalagi dalam keadaan tidak dapat dilampiaskan. Alasannya? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto yang sedang _badmood_.

Sasuke hanya bisa mematung tanpa melakukan pergerakkan apapun. Sampai tak sengaja atau memang sengaja, Gaara melempar pandang ke arah pintu, sukseslah kedua mata berlingkar hitam miliknya terbelalak kaget mendapati Sasuke dengan tampang cengo nun bodohnya nangkring di sana. Refleks Gaara pun mendorong Neji sekuat yang ia bisa hingga pemuda berambut coklat panjang tersebut terjungkal ke belakang, sangat heran tiba-tiba Gaara langsung menutup tubuhnya dengan selembar selimut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ, Uchiha?" tanya Gaara geram sembari mengirimkan _death glare_-nya pada pemuda ayam di ujung sana.

Neji yang awalnya bingung tingkat menengah ke atas, sekarang langsung mengerti maksud perlakuan uke-nya tersebut. Lantas, ia menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat, lebih terkejut dari Gaara saat mendapati juniornya berdiri di ambang pintu berbekalkan raut wajah yang tidak bisa dilukiskan.

"Ternyata bungsu Uchiha itu suka mengintip ya?" sindir Neji kesal.

Sasuke yang masih berada di fantasinya, langsung tersadar mendengar sindiran menusuk dari sang senior. Rasanya ia ingin membakar dua orang di hadapannya ini. Hey ayolah! Masih ingat kejadian ketika Sasuke memberi nafkah batin pada Naruto? Bukannya mereka berdua juga menganggunya? Sekarang, ia nyasar ke sini gara-gara Shunshin-nya, dikira tukang intip? Kalau boleh, ia tidak mau melihat adegan nista mereka lagi, pengecualian untuk video yang ia beli dari Kiba.

Dengan tidak terpaksa, Sasuke membalikan tubuh.

"Sorry. Salah Shunshin," kata Sasuke santai sambil berjalan keluar. Namun sebelum menutup pintu, ia sempat berkata lagi, "Jujur saja ya, lebih baik aku melihat Naruto telanjang seminggu daripada melihat kalian berbuat mesum."

Sekali lagi, Sasuke terpaksa menggunakan Shunshin saat sebuah bipet kecil melayang ke arahnya.

* * *

Dengan santainya Kyuubi ngeloyor masuk ke dalam kamar yang kini sudah resmi menjadi kamar asramanya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, sukses membuat Itachi yang sedang berganti baju menghela napas sedikit kesal melihatnya.

"Apa kau tidak pernah diajari tata karma ketuk pintu oleh orang tuamu?" dengus Itachi.

Kyuubi sendiri tak niat menjawab pertanyaan Itachi, malah sekarang dirinya bebaringan di sebuah ranjang, dan perlu diketahui bahwa ranjang tersebut milik Itachi, sedangkan milik Kyuubi ada di ujung sana. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Itachi tidak terima, maka dari itu ia berjalan menghampiri Kyuubi dan ranjangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ dengan ranjangku?" tanya Itachi sinis.

Kyuubi menoleh, "Apa matamu buta untuk sekadar melihat keadaanku?"

"Itu ranjangku, ranjangmu yang ada di sebelah sana," kata Itachi datar.

"Ranjangmu?" tanya Kyuubi bernada sindir, "kau tak lihat jika ranjangmu ini sudah dipakai orang? Dan orang itu adalah aku. Berarti sekarang ranjang ini milikku, terserah kau setuju atau tidak," klaimnya egois sembari menyamankan posisi tidurannya.

Kyuubi yang masuk ke kamar mereka tanpa izin, Itachi bisa terima, tapi tidak jika menyangkut sesuatu yang sudah menjadi miliknya. Masih ingat jika Uchiha itu posesif?

"Aku nekat atau kau minggir?" ancam Itachi yang sudah duduk di ranjangnya yang diklaim pemuda oranye.

'Kita lihat senekat apa kau, Uchiha Itachi,' batin Kyuubi sambil sengaja tak menggubris omongan Itachi, akan tetapi malah memejamkan mata sebagai ritual kecil sebelum tidur, tentu saja membuat pemuda hitam menggeram marah.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, Namikaze Kyuubi-san. Aku tidak tanggung jawab bila terjadi apa-apa."

Dan detik berikutnya, Kyuubi menggeliat panik tingkat tinggi ketika Itachi melakukan hal yang benar-benar nekat.

Apakah itu?

Apa Itachi yang berbaring di samping kiri Kyuubi dan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang layaknya guling belum bisa dikatakan hal yang nekat?

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, keriput? Pergi kau dari sini!" bentak Kyuubi tergagap mendapati Itachi semakin memeluknya erat tanpa dosa.

Itachi menyeringai licik sembari berkata, "Hn? Mungkin kalimatmu yang terakhir lebih pantas kuralat menjadi 'pergi kau dari ranjangku' kan? Lagipula, bukannya kau sendiri yang mencalonkan diri menjadi gulingku? Aku tadi sudah menolaknya secara halus, tetapi kau memaksaku. Jadi yah, mau bagaimana lagi?"

Sekejam, seberingas, selicik apapun seorang Kyuubi, kelemahan terbesarnya adalah disentuh. Entah mengapa memang dari kecil ia tidak suka disentuh-sentuh oleh benda-benda dikenal maupun tak dikenalnya, kecuali sang mama alias Namikaze Kushina mungkin. Yang sekarang menjadi perdebatan seru di otak Kyuubi, Itachi memang tahu kelemahannya atau tidak sengaja mengetahui kelemahannya? Lagipula, pemuda Namikaze ini belum tahu Kelebihan yang dimiliki Itachi, Hoshiki-nya tersengit.

"Kenapa diam saja, hn? Senang ya bias dipeluk orang sepertiku?" goda Itachi mengejek.

"Lepaskan aku, keriput! Atau kau lebih memilih kulempar ke Buranku Sunpoo*, hah?" ancam Kyuubi berusaha melepaskan diri dari Itachi yang semakin berani dengan menindih tubuhnya juga kembali .

Itahi tersenyum licik, "Buranku Sunpoo, eh?" tanyanya meremehkan sambil mendekatkan wajanya pada Kyuubi, "kita lihat seberapa bisa dirimu menggunakan Kelebihanmu."

Deg!

"J-jauhkan wajahmu dari w-wajahku!"

"Ternyata bisa gugup juga ya?"

"Pergi kau, bangsat!" seru Kyuubi.

#

Sasuke yang tidak punya tujuan lain, akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi menemui Kyuubi saja walau hanya sekadar ngobrol tentang asal-usul uke-nya tersayang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Naruto yang berhasil merenggut hatinya itu? Setelah ia yakin bahwa Shunshin-nya tidak salah alamat lagi, ia sudah bersiap melayangkan tangan untuk mengetuk pintu. Namun ternyata niat baiknya diganggu oleh sebuah seruan keras.

"Pergi kau, bangsat!"

Tentu saja membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi mendengar suara Kyuubi seperti sedang dalam keadaan bahaya. Lantas dengan pemikiran siaga satu, ia mendobrak pintu tanpa sedikitpun berperikepintuan.

"Apa yang terjad-oh…"

Di waktu yang sama, Sasuke hanya bisa menyesali kelakuannya sekaligus syok mendapati pemandangan yang belum pernah ia lihat sepanjang hidupnya. Bagaimana tidak? Apakah Itachi yang menindih Kyuubi yang terkesan menantang itu, tidak membuatnya terkejut? Padahal ia sangat tahu bahwa kakaknya tersengit itu menyuk-ralat, mencintai Deidara yang merangkap sebagai kakak uke-nya. Dan perlu ditekankan di sini bila seorang Uchiha tidak akan semudah itu berpaling dari orang yang dicintainya, mungkin.

Tak mau ambil pusing, Sasuke mendengus kemudian menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Cepat sekali tanganmu, Onii-kun."

Kyuubi hendak mengeluarkan makian pada Sasuke untuk segera menolongnya. Namun apa yang terjadi? Tak satu pun ucapan terlontar dari bibirnya, bahkan suaranya pun tak mau keluar, dan lebih parah lagi, tangannya malah mengalungkan diri di leher Itachi. Sumpah! Ini bukan kemauannya! Tangannya sendiri yang bergerak! Ingin rasanya Kyuubi berteriak mengapa hal tersebut harus menimpanya.

Menghiraukan keadaan Kyuubi, Itachi tersenyum sinis, "Mau mencoba, Sasuke?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Sepertinya belakangan ini Shunshin-ku sedikit eror, dan sekarang, silahkan lanjutkan kegiatan kalian," kata Sasuke melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar tersebut lalu menutup pintunya.

Perhatian Itachi teralih kembali pada Kyuubi. Ia menyeringai kecil saat kedua tangan Kyuubi yang terkalung di lehernya memeluknya lebih erat, sukses memperdekat jarak di antara mereka.

"Bukannya tadi kau menyuruhku minggir dari atas tubuhmu, ya? Lalu kenapa kau memelukku semesra ini? Apa Namikaze Kyuubi secepat itu berubah pikiran?" ujar Itachi menyeringai licik.

"T-temani aku tidur," kata Kyuubi yang entah mengapa seperti dipaksa menarik segaris senyum.

Semuanya gila. Rasanya Kyuubi ingin menampar mulutnya sendiri ketika tiga kata tersebut sebegitumudahnya keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi, sumpah untuk beberapa kali pun! Ia sama sekali tak berniat mengucapkannya. Seluruh tubuhnya seperti dikendalikan sesuatu yang entah apa ia tak tahu. Bisa dibilang ia kehilangan kendali tubuhnya.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Itachi pura-pura terkejut.

"Kumohon," ucap pemuda oranye merengek.

'APA-APAAN PERKATAANKU TADI?' teriak Kyuubi histeris dalam hati.

Itachi tersenyum licik.

"Bagaimana ya? Kalau kau sampai memohon seperti itu… baiklah, akan aku temani kau tidur."

'SAMPAI LEBARAN MUSANG PUN AKU TAK 'KAN MEMOHON PADAMU, BRENGSEK!' geram Kyuubi masih dalam hati.

Kalau bisa, Kyuubi ingin menahan napas saat Itachi membaringkan diri di sampingnya, otomatis mereka yang tadi sempat saling tindih pun beralih tempat hingga menjadi posisi Itachi menyamping kanan sedangkan dirinya menyamping kiri, masih saling berhadapan. Lagi-lagi kejanggalan terjadi, tangan Kyuubi bergerak dengan sendirinya melingkari dada Itachi merambat kepunggung, berhasillah seringai kemenangan terukir di wajah sang Uchiha.

"Ternyata kau agresif juga ya?" goda Itachi tersenyum licik melihat wajah Kyuubi memerah matang.

Dan sampai mereka telah tertidur pun, rupanya Kyuubi tidak menyadari bahwa ia terkena Tsukuyomi*, Kelebihan spesial milik Uchiha Itachi yang diturunkan oleh Dewa Kafu*.

* * *

Cukup sudah. Sasuke lebih memilih menggunakan Shunshin untuk kembali ke kamar asramanya dan berharap tidak lagi menerima Banyuuinryoku Naruto. Setelah memastikan bahwa pintu di hadapannya ini benar-benar kamar asramanya, tanpa mengindahkan tata karma ketuk pintu, ia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar.

Sejauh mata memandang kala menelusuri seluruh pelosok kamar, ia menghela napas lega mendapati Naruto tidur terlentang di lantai beralaskan karpet hitam, juga sebuah buku yang terbuka nampak bertengger manis di atas dadanya. Mengikuti kata hati, ia melangkahkan kaki menghampiri sang uke, diambilnya buku yang ada di sana dan menutupnya, kemudian menaruh buku di atas meja.

Sejenak dalam keadaan terduduk, ia tersenyum tipis memandangi wajah Naruto yang begitu tenang dan damai. Terbawa suasana, ia ikut membaringkan diri di samping kanan pemuda pirang berbekalkan kedua tangan yang menyilang di belakang kepala sebagai bantal. Lagi ia menolehkan wajah pada Naruto, dilihatnya dada sang uke naik-turun bertanda bahwa napasnya normal.

Sunyi membayang, pada akhirnya ia turut menutup kedua mata, seraya menikmati ketenangan yang indah ini, sekaligus berharap ia bisa tertidur menyusul Naruto yang sudah sedari tadi terbuai dalam dunia mimpi.

"Mhh…"

Sontak Sasuke membatalkan acara semula berganti ke acara selanjutnya, yaitu kembali membuka kedua mata hanya untuk menemukan sebuah tangan tan terjatuh di dadanya juga sebuah kaki tan yang berada di atas kaki kirinya. Ia mendengus geli memandang wajah Naruto yang menghadap dirinya. Jujur sama sekali ia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan kepolosan dari pemuda pirang ini dalam jangka waktu yang terbilang cepat.

Bukannya bermaksud egois, namun entah mengapa Sasuke sudah yakin pada dirinya sendiri bahwa Naruto-lah yang sangat pantas mengisi seluruh hatinya, maka dari itu ia jadikan Naruto miliknya seutuhnya, agar tidak ada yang bisa menginkari bahwa Namikaze Naruto adalah milik Uchiha Sasuke, cukup membuktikan Sasuke memakai paham "pertama dan terutama".

Tidak tega melihat Naruto tiduran di karpet, perlahan Sasuke menyingkirkan satu tangan dan satu kaki tan itu dari tubuhnya, beralih berjongkok untuk menggendong Naruto secara bridal. Dengan ekstra hati-hati, ia membaringkan tubuh Naruto di ranjang, lalu ikut membaringkan diri di samping kanan pemuda pirang. Sambil merapat pada tubuh Naruto, ia mengangkat kepala Naruto dan meletakkannya di lengannya sendiri.

Memastikan Naruto sudah nyaman dengan posisi barunya, tangan kanan Sasuke merambat perlahan demi perlahan di perut Naruto hingga melingkari pinggang berotot tersebut, sedangkan jari-jari tangan kirinya menyisir halus rambut pirang kekasihnya.

"Yuuka no Sagasu," bisik Sasuke seraya mengecup kening Naruto penuh perasaan kemudian merengkuh tubuh Naruto dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

Terdengarlah napas teratur tanda terlelap untuk kedua kali, mengiringi kelopak mata Naruto yang tadi sempat terbuka sedikit saat mendengar bisikan dari pemuda raven yang memeluknya, tak khayal senyum tipis kembali terukir sebelum melanjutkan acara yang sempat tertunda.

* * *

"Hai, pegang pasangan yang mana kalian?" tanya Ino melepas ikat rambutnya sambil melirik Sakura yang mendengarkan musik di ranjang, Temari yang nampak serius membaca buku tua yang ia dapat di sudut perpustakaan, dan Ten Ten yang sedang menirukan gaya yoga di TV.

Sakura melepas _earphone_ di telinganya kemudian melirik Ino yang berkaca sembari menyisir rambut pirang panjangnya, "Apa? Pasangan?"

"Ayolah," kata Ino mulai menanggalkan baju yang ia kenakan hingga tersisa singlet saja, "kalian pasti tahu kan sebagai Fujoshi, teman laki-laki seperjuangan kita di petualangan Benua Lemuria besok sangat mencurigakan."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ten Ten mulai tertarik dengan perbincangan itu.

Ino meletakkan sisir di atas meja rias, "Yaoi! Oh Tuhan! Apa kalian tidak curiga terhadap pasangan Hoshiki dan Hoshika kaum lelaki di ruang Kepala Sekolah tadi? _Feeling_-ku berkata mereka semua pasangan kekasih! Seharusnya kalian yang sebangsa denganku juga tahu hal itu kan? Jadi kalian ingin pegang pasangan yang man..."

"SasuNaru!" seru Sakura melonjak dari bebaringan jadi terduduk di atas ranjang.

"Aku juga ingin pegang SasuNaru, oi!" seru Ino.

"Hai, aku juga mau pegang SasuNaru tahu!" kata Ten Ten langsung menghentikan acara meniru yoga-nya.

Gadis pirang menghela napas, "Tidak seru kalau kita pegang SasuNaru semua kan? Ada pasangan lain yang membuat kalian tertarik lagi?"

Sakura terlihat berpikir sejenak, "ItaKyuu deh."

"Aku! Aku NejiGaa!" ujar Ten Ten mengacungkan tangan ke atas.

"Kalau begitu pegang SasoDei ah~! By the way, bagaimana denganmu Temari-senpai?"

"…"

"Senpai?" ucap Sakura dan Ino bebarengan melempar pandang pada Temari yang masih serius membaca buku.

"…"

"Temari!" bentak Ten Ten menjitak kepalanya yang entah sudah sejak kapan berada di belakang gadis berkuncir empat tersebut.

"Oi! Sakit tahu!" seru Temari keras lalu memberi _death glare_ pada Ten Ten.

"Senpai baca apa sih? Terlihat sangat serius sekali," cecar Sakura hendak mengambil buku yang dipegang Temari.

"Bukan apa-apa!" bentak Temari langsung berlari keluar dari kamar Ino dan Ten Ten itu.

Mereka yang ditinggalkan saling berpandangan, seakan bisa berbicara bahasa isyarat untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengan Temari, tapi gidikkan bahu dari semuanya cukup menjadi jawaban bahwa salah satu di antara mereka tidak ada yang tahu.

#

'Ini gawat,' batin Temari masih berlari-larian di koridor berbekalkan sebuah buku tua di kedua tangannya yang mendekap di dada.

**#**

**#**

**#**

**Renzoku…**

**

* * *

Penjelasan: ^^**

***Gakujin: **Sebutanuntuk orang-orang yang hidup di Desa Shinrigaku zaman dulu.

***Desa Mu'a:** Desa khayalan Zuki yang seenak jidat Zuki tempatkan di salah satu daratan Benua Lemuria. :p #plaak

*******Jigen Jikū: **Kelebihan yang memungkinkan pengendalinya untuk memindahkan segala sesuatu entah apa itu ke dimensi ruang lain di waktu yang lain pula.

***Kyūt****erepashi:** Kelebihan yang memungkinkan pengendalinya untuk membaca kata hati sedetail-detailnya. (Saat Gaara tahu status pasangan Hoshiki-Hoshika)

***Buranku Sunpō: **Dimensi hampa, ruang hampa.

***Tsukuyomi: **Kelebihan yang memungkinkan pengendalinya untuk mengendalikan sistem syaraf pusat kendali otak korban. Spesial karena yx mengendalikannya dua orang yx terhubung. (Saat Itachi mengendalikan Kyuubi)

***Dewa Kafu: **Dewa Penjaga yx menjaga Kristal Pingku-iro *Pingku-iro = Merah muda* yx memiliki Kelebihan Tsukuyomi(Ilmu Pengaturan). Dipercaya sebagai Dewa yx paling tegas dalam Legenda Shinrigaku.

**

* * *

Author Note:**

**Pertama, JANGAN percaya bahwa Desa Mu'a dan segala kegajeannya benar-benar ada di Benua Lemuria. Ingat, This is FanFiction(dot)net for Unleash Your Imagination. :p**

**Kedua, jika penasaran dengan apapun yang bersangkutan dengan Benua Lemuria, silahkan bertanya pada mbah Google. Xp**

**Ketiga, cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka, bila ada kesamaan cerita, waktu, tempat dkk sumpah hal itu TIDAK disengaja oleh Zuki, lagipula Fic Zuki yx ini TIDAK terinspirasi dari sesuatu apapun itu, real dari otak Zuki yx eror juga berkhayal terlalu tinggi. XP #dibuang ke sumur **

**#**

**Akhirnya bisa ng-update Fic ini juga. T^T**

**Btw, ada yx bisa bantu Zuki mencari informasi tentang Benua Lemuria secara mendetail? O.o**

**Jujur Zuki kekurangan bahan tentang itu. =="**

**#**

**Mengenai A/N Zuki di Chap sebelumnya, itu bukan karena Fic Zuki kena flame, tapi Zuki benar2 kesal dengan golongan orang2 yx seperti mengambinghitamkan pair S.N/N.S lalu mengagung2kan pair yx mereka suka. Bukankah itu tidakan yx diambil orang2 PENGECUT? DX**

**~o#O#o~**

**o- Review or Flame? -o**

**o- With D'H -o**

**o- Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka -o**


End file.
